My Lovely Maid
by AnimeloverNUMBA100
Summary: Sakura is Sasuke's new personal maid. She hates rich people, and even worse, Itachi likes her. Sasuke notice he's getting jealous seeing them together. Sakura is stuck between love, money,and her childhood crush, Naruto. Who will she choose out of 3 guys?
1. That Rich Jerk!

**That Jerk!!!**

Sasuke awoke and yawned softly. He looked towards his clock and noticed it was only six.

"Sasuke, dear? Wake up and get ready! We're going to select a maid for you today!" his mother, Mikoto called.

Sasuke groaned in frustration.

"I don't see why I need a maid to take care of me…I'm already 16 and I have no needs for a woman to tend to my care…" he sighed and got up.

* * *

Sakura stared out the window. She sighed sadly, for today was the day the Uchiha family was going to come and take her as their youngest son's maid.

"Whatever…why do I have to be a maid for a rich, stubborn, aggressive jerk like him? All the rich people are the same…" Sakura huffed angrily.

She jumped slightly when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"You're going to be his maid because we owe money to them. We don't have enough to pay them back, so the only way is for you to serve under their son just until we move again," her mother, Atsuko replied.

"Why can't I just get a job and then we can pay them little by little?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You're only 16…I won't allow you to work until you're 18, Sakura, you know that," Atsuko smiled and walked to the door.

"Get ready and pack up. They're coming here in a few minutes."

* * *

Sakura sighed in annoyance as the Uchiha limousine parked by their house.

Sakura's parents anxiously looked at each other as the Uchiha family came out.

Sakura first noticed the two older people. 'I guess that's Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha…' she rolled her eyes.

They were both dressed in nice, formal close, both wearing sunglasses, and both their hair slick and shiny in the sunlight.

Sakura's eyes averted to a younger boy.

He had a…ponytail…and was dress in casual clothes, not too formal, yet not to _poorly_.

Sakura frowned. Her eyes then averted to the last figure.

His handsome feature shown greatly as his hair was spiked up, and blue. He also had the same outfit as the older boy, but his outfit was entirely black.

Sakura frowned even more as she knew he was the one she'll be working for.

"Uchiha sama, it's a pleasure to meet you guys again," Sakura's parents bowed.

"Yes, nice to meet you again, too. Now, is this the girl that is sent to serve Sasuke?" Fugaku's(Sasuke's father) eyes averted to Sakura.

"Yes, she is our daughter, Sakura…we hope that you will take care of her…" Atsuko replied.

"We will. Now child, let me introduce you to my youngest son…Sasuke Uchiha," Fugaku nudged Sasuke a little forward.

Sasuke did not look at Sakura, but kept his head down, looking at the ground. Sakura slightly glared at him.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"…ahem…well…Sasuke seems a little shy nowadays, so we'll be heading off," Mikoto laughed nervously and pulled Sasuke back.

"Hai…" Sakura's parents hugged her tightly and gave her kisses.

"Take care. We'll visit from time to time, ok? Listen to them and do your duty," Atsuko sighed and hugged Sakura one last time.

"I will…goodbye," Sakura bowed to them before running to the limousine.

* * *

Sakura shifted uncomfortably between the two boys.

Itachi glanced at her and smirked. "Are you not comfortable?" he leaned and whispered into Sakura's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"N…no…I'm fine…" Sakura shook her head.

'Oh…what did I do to deserve this? I have to live with this family?! And the guy I have to work for doesn't even socialize with me…ughhh….' Sakura frowned and glanced at Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura gaped at the house. It was HUGE.

'Well, of course…they're rich, so it would be like I'm living in a mansion…' she rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, take Sakura chan to her room," Mikoto replied.

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he headed upstairs. Sakura followed him.

Itachi smiled slightly. "Hey, father…I think she's kind of cute," he smirked.

"Hm? Well, well…you're taking an interest in her? What do you think, dear?" Fugaku turned to Mikoto.

"Well, you should wait for a while…if you like her, get to know her. The Haruno family has been loyal for many years…and she is very cute, indeed. Oh, make sure Sasuke doesn't fall for her, though…it'll be a little complicated for two brothers to become rivals," Mikoto winked as she and Fugaku walked away.

Itachi chuckled.

"Sasuke? _**Liking**_ her? That's funny…he doesn't take an interest in girls, since he's always surrounded by his fan girls everyday."

* * *

Sasuke opened the door.

"Here's your room. You'll be staying here from now on, and if you need anything, my room is just down the hall. Oh yea, and now that you're my maid, I need you to do everything for me, my chores, my bath, my room, and do whatever I tell you to do, got it?" he glared at her.

Sakura glared right back.

"Hn. You got guts to stare at me like that…don't forget, I'm now your _**master**_ and I can do anything I want with you…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura felt a chill go through her spine as he leaned closer. She felt his breath on her ear.

"I _**own**_ you, Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke whispered huskily.

He walked away without another word. Sakura stood there, dazed. She shook her head and blinked.

"That jerk!!! He does NOT **own** me!" Sakura huffed and grabbed her things.

"Oh geez…this is going to be a long, long, year for me…"

* * *

**Well, here goes the first chappie!!! Hope you liked it and the next chapter will be coming up shortly...I won't post it up until i have at least 5 review,though!! so REVIEWW!!!**


	2. FireFlies

**Fireflies **

Sakura opened the doors and walked out to the balcony.

"Wow…my room even has a balcony?" she stared up at the stars. "At least it has a nice view…" Sakura smiled.

She sighed and leaned on the railing. She stared down at the yard.

"It's really big…stupid rich people always getting whatever they want…" she glared.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Sakura Haruno? I hope she isn't annoying like all my fan girls…worst yet, I hope she isn't one…"

* * *

Sakura woke up and yawned.

She looked beside her and noticed a list of "to-do's". Her eyes widened at how much chores she has to do.

"First…make breakfast for Sasuke?" Sakura groaned in frustration.

"I have to COOK for that bastard?!"

* * *

Sakura came downstairs. She walked quietly to the kitchen and looked around.

"Isn't anyone awake yet-," Sakura nearly shrieked when she felt a pair of hands hug her from behind.

"Ohiyo, Sakura chan!" Itachi's voice came.

"Ah…" Sakura stopped, noticing she didn't even know his name.

Itachi chuckled and let her go. "We didn't get to introduce each other. I'm Itachi," he grinned.

Sakura blinked. "Um, and I'm-,"

"Sakura Haruno, I know," Itachi walked to the kitchen cabinets. "So, you're making breakfast for Sasuke?" he replied.

"Ah…yea, but I don't know what he likes to eat," Sakura shrugged.

"Hm…well, I'll tell you some stuff about him. Sasuke loves tomatoes and he eats anything if it involves tomatoes. Um…since you have to do his laundry, he likes it folded nicely and put on top of his drawers. Only his pants and undergarments, though…his shirts are always hung up. Um…he always wakes up around eight, so he'll be down here soon and at noon, he goes and takes a stroll in our garden. You should accompany him and chat. After an hour, he goes to the pool and swims for a few minutes and then comes back here to read the daily magazines. He likes to drink tea while reading, so bring him a cup of jasmine tea. After that, he goes outside and plays some sports until four o'clock and then….well, after four, he does whatever he wants," Itachi shrugged.

Sakura blinked. "That's so much…I didn't even remember a word you said…" she twitched.

Itachi sweat dropped.

"Well, you'll get the hang of it. Anyways, everything you need to cook is in the fridge…since today is Monday, Sasuke usually eats eggs. So why don't you cook some eggs with tomatoes?" Itachi smiled.

"Um…ok, I guess…" Sakura sighed.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

He yawned and sat up.

"Another boring day…" he sighed and went to the showers.

* * *

Sakura set the food on the table.

"Hm…looks good. I wish I had you for a maid…my maid is really lazy. She isn't even up yet," Itachi sighed.

"Eh? You mean there are others here?" Sakura blinked. "

Yea, a lot. Servants, maids, volunteers, cleaners, butlers, and more," Itachi nodded.

"Oh, I thought I was the only one here…" Sakura laughed.

"Yep…well, here comes Sasuke…got to go," Itachi smiled and walked away.

Sasuke came down the stairs. He stopped when he saw Sakura.

Their eyes met. Sakura glared at him.

"Your breakfast is ready, **master**," she replied sarcastically.

Sasuke glared back and walked to her. He stared at the food for a slight moment. Sasuke sat down and began to eat.

Sakura watched as he took his first bite, hoping he'll like it.

Sasuke swallowed and stayed quiet. Sakura smiled when he took another bite.

"Um...when do I get breakfast?" she asked when she heard her stomach growl.

Sasuke glanced at her. "It's your choice if you want to join me or not," he murmured.

Sakura grinned. 'Maybe he isn't so bad after all!'

* * *

Sakura followed silently as they both walked through the garden.

Sakura smiled at all the different flowers. 'Wow…these flowers are really pretty! There are some that I have never even seen in my life!' She shrieked when she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going," Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura glared at him. "You're the one who suddenly stopped! Help me up!" she stretched out her hand.

Sasuke stared at her. He shook his head and kept walking forward.

Sakura sighed in frustration. "That bastard…that rich jerk….I just met him yesterday and he treats me like this? I can't stand him!" Sakura stood up and followed him again.

"You could at least help me up!"

Sasuke ignored her.

* * *

They were now at the pool.

Sakura turned away when he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him with only his boxers on.

When she heard the splash of water, she turned back. Sakura sighed and sat on a chair.

She looked at him swimming and examined the pool. "They even have a pool…ugh, does he do this everyday? It's going to be so boring following him everyday, doing the same routine…" Sakura crossed her arms.

Sasuke came out of the water. He stood up and walked to her.

"Do you want swim, too? You look bored," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how to swim," she admitted.

Sasuke sighed and shrugged. He jumped back into the water.

* * *

After a few minutes, Sasuke dried himself.

"Come on," he replied and walked away. Sakura followed after.

"SASUKE KUN!!!!!!"

Sasuke froze. He turned around to see his fan girls surrounding the pool.

Sakura turned and stared in surprise.

"What the hell? How did they get here???" she cocked her head to one side.

"Oh shit…" Sasuke sighed.

"SASUKE KUN!!!" the girls began to run towards him.

Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura and ran.

* * *

"What the hell?! Who are those girls?!" Sakura panted.

"My fan girls…they stalk me…." Sasuke replied. "

WHAT?!" Sakura shrieked.

"Ssssh, come on," Sasuke opened a door that looks like it belonged to a janitor or something.

Sakura noticed it was very small. She blushed when Sasuke hugged her closely, and closed the door.

Sasuke sighed when he heard running footsteps going pass them.

Sakura blushed even more when she noticed she was leaning on his bare chest.

"U…um…Uchiha san…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow to how she was addressing him. Then his eyes widened, seeing that Sakura was blushing furiously.

He noticed he was hugging her tightly and she was leaning on his chest. Sasuke let go immediately.

"Sorry…" he muttered and looked away.

Sakura turned away, too, still blushing.

'That jerk…suddenly hugging me when he's half naked!'

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened the door.

"Ok…they're gone…" he replied and stepped out.

Sakura followed him and looked around.

"Ruin my day….well, since we stayed in there for more than 2 hours, my schedule is off. It's almost four…hey…do you want to meet the others?" Sasuke looked at her.

"…others…?" Sakura blinked.

* * *

Sakura gaped.

Standing in front of her was a line maids.

"So…so I really am not the only one, huh?" she laughed nervously.

"Yea…these are all the maids who work for my parents…so if you need any help to do my chores, ask them…" Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh…ok…" Sakura nodded.

"Well, I'm tired…" Sasuke yawned and ran upstairs.

Sakura felt uncomfortable as she felt all the eyes of the maids looking at her. "Ehehe…um…good…good evening…" she murmured shyly.

All the maids smiled. "Good evening, Sakura san," they all bowed.

'Eh? Sakura **san**? Why are they treating me like I'm in an upper class than them? Since they work for Uchiha san's parents…aren't they above me?' Sakura blinked.

"Um…if you don't mind me asking, but…why are you all so respectful to me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes. We may be Uchiha sama's maids, but Sakura san is the maid of Sasuke san. He will be taking over Uchiha sama's company because Itachi has other matters in his future," one maid explained.

"Oh…" Sakura didn't know how to respond to it.

"Since today is your first day, you can rest now. Starting tomorrow, there is work to be done," And with that, all the maids walked away in a line.

Sakura sighed and turned towards the stairs. She jumped when Itachi suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ah, Uchiha-,"

Itachi put a finger to her lips, causing her to blush.

"Just Itachi," he smiled.

"….um….I…Itachi…san…" Sakura murmured.

Itachi nodded. "I see you've just met the other maids?" he grinned.

"Yes," Sakura replied.

"Oh…well…can I tell you something?" Itachi stepped closer to her.

"Um…sure," Sakura blinked.

She shivered when Itachi brushed away some bangs as his hand traveled down to her chin. He leaned closer.

"Itachi…san…what are you…" Sakura closed her eyes tightly, feeling his hot breath on her ear.

"I like you, Sakura chan…" Itachi whispered.

Sakura blushed.

"I'll make you mines…in time, I'm pretty sure you'll like me, too…" he smirked.

Sakura glared. She pushed him away.

"I thought you were different than those other rich people. But as I assumed, you all are the same obnoxious, stubborn, greedy, selfish asses! Like hell would I like you…other than that, I do not like being owned by other people. So don't say that I'll be **yours**, because I never will be!" Sakura glared at him and stomped to the stairs.

Itachi stood there quietly.

He began to laugh.

"Wow…she's different…which makes me like her even more," Itachi smiled.

* * *

Sakura slammed her door shut and sat on her bed.

She groaned miserably and sighed.

"Oh god…just two days here and I'm already hating it!" She threw a pillow on the ground, angrily.

"I wish my parents were here…my friends…Naruto…" Sakura's eyes saddened.

Naruto was her childhood crush. They've known each other for 7 years, but Naruto is currently dating Hinata.

Sakura sighed. "If I would've told him I liked him…then maybe he wouldn't have dated her…but…but then I'm scared to break our bonds as best friends…" she laid down and stared at the ceiling.

"Naruto…I wonder if you miss me, too…"

* * *

Sasuke stood at the door, listening to her.

"I never knew she could actually like someone," he smirked.

Sasuke knocked on her door.

* * *

Sakura jumped when she heard a loud knock on her door.

She rolled her eyes. "What now?!" she opened the door and glared.

"Oh…it's you…at least it's not your brother," Sakura sighed.

"Hn. My brother? What do you have against him? He's weird to even show kindness to a stubborn, big-forehead, pink haired witch like you," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura froze. Her fists clenched tightly.

"Ahaha…it's a funny a thing you said that…" her eyes saddened. '…because when Naruto met me…that's the exact same thing he said…he always called me stubborn, said my forehead was big, and said he doesn't like pink hair…he'd always tease me…'

Sasuke noticed her sad expression. "Are you going to let me in or not?" he murmured.

Sakura stepped aside and let him in.

He walked out to the balcony.

Sakura followed shortly after. Her eyes widened when she saw bright, "flying" lights all around Sasuke.

"Fireflies!" She suddenly smiled and ran outside to the balcony.

"Wow…it's been so long since I've seen these!!!" Sakura laughed.

Sasuke glanced at her.

"Naruto showed me them when I was just seven years old…I really love fireflies…" Sakura smiled softly.

"Naruto…?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Ah…he's my childhood friend. Well, actually…I've liked him for a few years now…but right now, he's dating someone, so I don't really have chance…" Sakura looked up at the sky sadly.

"I would trade anything…I would trade this world for him, my friends, family, my life…I would trade my entire life with a thousand days, to have just one with him…to have just one day that he'll love me back…"

Sasuke stood quiet, listening to her. "Love freak," he muttered quietly.

A vein popped on Sakura's head. "What?..." she chuckled.

"Love freak," Sasuke repeated and smirked at her.

"You rich, stubborn, aggressive, smartass jerk!!!" Sakura pounced on him.

Sasuke's eyes widened as they both fell on the ground. Sakura accidently fell on top of him and their faces were only a few inches apart.

An awkward silence fell, both of them hearing each other breathing.

The fireflies seemed to fly in a pattern around and around them, over and over again.

Sasuke looked into her eyes. 'I never noticed…her eyes…they're really beautiful…emerald green…and it shines so brightly…like there are stars in her eyes,'

Sakura, on the other hand, stood hypnotized by his dark orbs. They were like two, black and shiny planets staring back at her.

She leaned in more, as their noses touched.

Sasuke's eyes slowly closed, and Sakura's eyes did the same thing.

They both jerked their eyes open when someone knocked on the door.

Sakura blushed, noticing what they were just going to do, and got off of him. She quickly ran to the door, leaving Sasuke.

Sakura opened the door and glared the moment she saw Itachi.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. 'Good thing he came in time…or else…we would've…' he blushed faintly and shrugged it off.

"Hey, my cherry blossom," Itachi hugged her.

Sakura struggled to get free and pushed him away. "Bastard," she stuck her tongue out at him.

Itachi chuckled and turned to see Sasuke on the balcony. "Oooh…was I disturbing something?" he smirked.

Sasuke glared at him.

Sakura blushed and looked down.

Sasuke stayed quiet and walked pass Sakura to the door. Itachi grabbed his arm before he went out the door.

"Hey little brother…you wouldn't mind me asking her to be my girlfriend, would you?" he grinned.

Sasuke glared at him. "I don't care what you do with that bitch. I should thank you for knocking at the right time…" he smirked before harshly jerking his arm away from Itachi's grasp.

Sasuke turned back slightly to see Sakura still blushing. "Goodnight, my lovely maid…" he replied sarcastically and walked out.

Sakura shot a glare at him and crossed her arms. "Jerk…" she rolled her eyes and sat on her bed.

"Hmmm….so something DID happen, eh?" Itachi grinned.

"None of your damn business," Sakura glared at him.

"I see…well I just came up here to ask you something," Itachi replied and sat by her.

Sakura blushed when he held her hand and brought it up to his lips.

"Will you go out with me?" Itachi kissed her hand.

Sakura blinked a few times and stared at him quietly.

Itachi smirked at her expression.

Sakura shook her head, snapping back to reality and glared at him. "I told you, like hell I would ever be yours," she jerked her hand away from him.

"Ok then. Let's see…I'll make a deal with you…you seem to very much likely hate this place, don't you?" Itachi smiled.

"More than you could ever imagine," Sakura sighed.

"Right….and the reason you work for Sasuke is because your family doesn't have enough money to pay…so if you go out with me…"

Sakura's eyes widened as he pulled out a bundle of money.

"Each week, I'll give you twenty dollars…and that should pretty much add up to how much you guys owe us, hm?" Itachi smirked.

Sakura stayed quiet. 'If…if I accept…then I can go back to my family, friends…and I can go back to Naruto…but…would I really do something so pathetic as to date him to get money?' she thought and stared down.

"I'll give you time to think…my little cherry blossom…" Itachi kissed her forehead, causing her to blush and went out.

Sakura pouted and wiped her forehead.

"That bastard…I've already had enough with Uchiha san…now I have to think about dating Itachi san for money?!" She laid on her bed and groaned angrily.

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Next chapter will be up shortly!**


	3. Her Answer

****

Her Answer

Sakura yawned and looked over to see her daily chores.

"Hm…today…make breakfast for Uchiha san, then do his laundry, change his bed sheets, iron his shirts, polish his shoes, make lunch, get the magazine for him, make tea, accompany him while he's playing sports, and then make his bath…" she sighed tiredly and got out of bed.

* * *

Sakura skipped to the kitchen. She went to the sink and washed her hand.

Sakura shrieked when she felt someone hug her from behind.

"Hey, my little cherry blossom…" Itachi whispered.

Sakura glared. "Let me-ah!" she shivered when he bit her earlobe.

Sakura blushed as Itachi planted a small kiss on her neck.

"Tuesday…Sasuke eats bacon and a small side dish of salmon," he murmured and then walked away, leaving her dumbfounded.

Sakura blushed and closed the water.

"That damn bastard…biting my ear and kissing my neck like that! One day…one day I'll be sure to get him back!" she growled angrily and stomped to the fridge to make her "master" some breakfast.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

He sighed and sat up.

"Another day of boredom…" he shook his head and went to shower.

* * *

Sakura set the plates on the table and wiped her hands.

"All done!" she smiled.

"What'd you cook?"

Sakura looked up and blushed.

Sasuke was only wearing his pants, while his shirt was flung over his shoulder. His hair was dripping wet.

Sakura shook her head when Sasuke smirked.

"Why are you staring?" he walked to her.

"I…I'm not," Sakura glared at him.

"Riiiight…let's see what you made…" Sasuke sat down and took a bite of the bacon. He swallowed and then ate the salmon.

"Is it good?" Sakura clasped her hands together.

Sasuke nodded slightly and continued eating.

Sakura smiled and sat down to eat, too.

* * *

Sakura sighed in annoyance as she washed his clothes.

"It's so much work…machine-wash the pants, and hand-wash the shirts…what's the difference?" she groaned as she went to dry the clothes.

Sakura put all the clothes in the dryer and went to do the bed sheets.

She did her chores for 2 hours.

* * *

Sakura watched as Sasuke played tennis. "Rich people play boring sports…don't they play basketball or soccer or something more amusing?" she sighed.

"Hey, my cherry blossom!" Itachi appeared behind her and hugged her tightly.

"I…Itachi san!" Sakura jumped in surprise.

"Do you want to play, too? You pretty bored just watching him like this," Itachi smiled.

"N…no…I'm fine…" Sakura murmured.

"So? Did you think about it?" Itachi smirked.

Sakura looked down quietly.

"I…"

* * *

Sasuke panted and wiped away his sweat.

He looked back at Sakura.

His eyes widened, seeing Itachi hugging her from behind.

"Hey!" Sasuke ran to them.

* * *

"Hey!" Sakura looked up to see Sasuke running towards them.

"What do you think you're doing to my maid?" Sasuke glared at Itachi.

Itachi chuckled and slowly let go of Sakura. "Oh, nothing…you aren't jealous, are you?" he smirked at Sasuke.

Sakura smirked back. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I just don't think it's proper for you to hold my personal maid like that…she's mine," Sasuke pulled Sakura to him.

"I see, I see…well then, my little cherry blossom…tell me your answer tonight," Itachi winked at her before walked away.

Sasuke let go of Sakura and sighed. "What answer?" Sasuke glared at her.

"It's none of your business," Sakura glared back.

"You're my maid, so everything of you is my business," Sasuke replied.

"I already told you, you don't own me!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied and walked away.

"Jerk…""

* * *

Uchiha san! Your bath is ready!" Sakura called.

Sasuke came in and glared at her.

"Stop calling me that," he murmured and undressed.

Sakura blushed and quickly ran out.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head.

* * *

Sakura closed the door behind her and sighed.

"That jerk…undressing in front of me…" Sakura frowned and jumped onto her bed.

Someone knocked on her door. "Oh geez…who is it now?!" Sakura got off the bed and went to open the door.

She frowned, seeing Itachi.

"You sure look unhappy," Itachi smirked and stepped in.

"Shut up. What do you want?" Sakura closed the door and glared at him.

"I want you, my little cherry blossom," Itachi smiled at her.

Sakura sighed.

"So…what is your answer?" Itachi smirked.

Sakura stayed quiet. 'If I really accept…then…I could back…I could see them again…see my parents, friends…and Naruto…I could be with them again…' Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

"I'll do it." She murmured.

Itachi smiled. "Good answer. Well then…I'll take you out tomorrow, so you don't have to do any chores, ok?"

Sakura's eyes shined. "Really?!" she smiled happily.

Itachi blushed faintly. 'Wow…I never knew she could smile like that…' he smirked.

"Yep…because starting now…you're my girlfriend…" Itachi kissed her cheek, causing her to blush.

"Goodnight, my little cherry blossom…"

* * *

**Yep a little bit of romance there! I know my story is going kind of fast, so i apologize for that! But read more, cuzz all the drama is in the middle, so look forward to the next chappie!!! REVIEW PLEAAAASE!**


	4. You Belong to Me

**You Belong To Me**

Sakura yawned softly.

She turned over and nearly screamed when she saw Itachi's face.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!!?" Sakura sat up and glared at him.

"You're so adorable when you sleep…" Itachi smiled.

Sakura blushed.

"Get ready. I'm going to take you somewhere," Itachi murmured and walked towards the door.

"Eh? But…but I have to make breakfast for-,"

"You're my girlfriend, now…he's not the only who can have you," Itachi winked before walking out her room.

Sakura sighed and went to get ready.

* * *

Sakura slowly went downstairs.

Itachi smiled when he saw her.

'She really knows how to dress up.' He thought.

She was wearing a black spaghetti top with a small flower diamond in the middle of her chest and dark jeans with a fancy pair of black high heels. She curled her hair and wore natural makeup. Sakura approached him and looked at her outfit.

"Is…is this good?" she asked shyly.

"You're beautiful," Itachi grinned and stretched out his hand to her.

Sakura stared at his hand and blinked.

"Well, you are my girlfriend…so can't I hold your hand?" Itachi smiled.

Sakura hesitated, but slowly reached for his hand. Then she drew back.

"I…I want to take it slowly. Besides, I'm only dating you so I can go back to my family…not because I like you," Sakura glared at walked out first.

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "How cute…"

* * *

Itachi got in the car and called a maid.

"Yes, Itachi sama?" the maid bowed.

"Today I'm taking Sakura out. Make sure to tell Sasuke that…oh, and if you don't mind, make breakfast for him, too. Tell my parents that we won't be home until ten at night, ok?"

The maid nodded and bowed.

Itachi smiled and then drove off with Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke came downstairs. He narrowed his eyes when he saw another maid instead of Sakura.

"Excuse me, but where is my maid?" Sasuke asked.

The maid turned around and bowed. "Itachi sama has taken her out. She will not be here to tend you today,"

Sasuke crossed his arms. "Itachi?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," the maid nodded.

Sasuke thought for a moment and smirked. 'I see…so he really did ask her to be his girlfriend…and with her going out with him today, I assume that she agreed…' he shook his head and sighed.

"Thank you. Um…if you are in replacement of her, you can go rest. I do not need a maid today," Sasuke replied.

"Hai, Sasuke sama…" the maid bowed and walked away.

Sasuke sat down at stared at the food.

"Hm…Itachi…with my maid…I'll have to talk to Sakura about this when she comes home…"

* * *

"So…where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"To eat. The place is really beautiful and the food is really good," Itachi replied and smiled at her.

Sakura stayed quiet and looked down. She sighed and closed her eyes. 'It's ok…all I have to do is remain as his girlfriend…and then…I could go back. It isn't so bad…he…' she opened her eyes and glanced at him.

Sakura smiled faintly. 'He isn't bad…he treats me well and…and he's pretty handsome, too…'

Itachi looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" he asked and looked at her worriedly.

"Eh? Ah…no…I'm fine," Sakura shook her head and looked away.

'Wow…he looked so worried…does he really like me that much? If he does…then maybe I should give him a chance…' Sakura smiled.

* * *

Sakura looked at the place.

It was indeed really beautiful. It was like…she was in a jungle. There were trees all around the place and a waterfall on a small mountain beside the restaurant.

Sakura noticed there wasn't anyone inside.

"Itachi san…how come there's no one eating here?" she blinked.

"Oh…that's because I reserved it for us. My father owns this place so the people here are like friends," Itachi replied.

"I see…" Sakura looked around.

"Come on," Itachi murmured and walked ahead.

Sakura sighed and hesitated a little. 'Maybe…maybe I should give him a chance.…' she thought and ran to him.

Itachi's eyes widened when he felt Sakura's hand holding his.

Sakura smiled a bit. "Since you like me so much, I'll go along with it," she murmured.

Itachi grinned and entangled his hand with hers. "Thanks…"

* * *

Itachi pulled out the chair and gestured Sakura to it.

Sakura smiled and sat down.

Itachi sat down in his own chair, across from hers. "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

"Um…I don't know what they have," Sakura shrugged.

"Well then…I'll just get you what I always get for myself," Itachi grinned.

The waiter came shortly after. "What would you like to eat today, Itachi sama?" the waiter bowed slightly.

"Um, two plates of the special morning breakfast, please," Itachi smiled.

The waiter nodded. "…and your drinks?"

Itachi smiled at Sakura. "What do you want to drink?" he asked her.

"Um…orange juice is fine with me," Sakura murmured.

"Then I'll have the same thing," Itachi replied.

The waiter nodded again and walked to the kitchen.

"So, when are you going to pay me?" Sakura asked.

Itachi chuckled. "Right to the point, huh? Well…since today is Saturday….I'll pay you next Thursday," he replied.

Sakura sighed.

"What? Is going on a date with me that bad?" Itachi smirked.

"No…I don't mean it like that…but…I just want to go back…" Sakura looked down sadly. "I miss them…my family and my friends…I miss them all so dearly…"

Itachi smiled faintly and reached for her. Sakura looked at him when he gently placed his hands on hers.

"I…I really like you, Sakura chan…" Itachi smiled softly.

Sakura blushed.

"…truth is…I don't really want you to go back…but if it's the only way to get you to date me…and if you're happy…then I'm glad I could help," Itachi sighed.

Sakura looked away and jerked her hands from his, gently.

She made a small smile. 'Maybe…he isn't so bad after all…'

* * *

Sasuke sighed and punched the wall.

"Why the hell are they taking so long?! It's already six…damn it!" he glared.

* * *

Sakura stared in amazement. They were in a garden, full of trees, plants, and flowers.

"This garden is the largest in Japan…my father's company owns this place…and since you're my girlfriend, you have every authority to come here whenever you want," Itachi smiled.

Sakura blinked and nodded slowly.

"Do you like it?" Itachi smirked at her.

"It…it's very pretty…" Sakura smiled faintly.

"I could take you here anytime you want…so if you need anything, just ask me, ok?" Itachi put his arm around her shoulder.

Sakura stopped walking and gave him a glare.

Itachi sighed. He made a pouty face, rolled his eyes, and then took his arm off her shoulders.

"Geez…you're playing hard to get, you know that?" he complained.

"Until I get to really know you, the only thing you're allowed to hold is my hand, got it?" Sakura smirked and walked ahead.

"Tch…I don't know why she's cuter when she acts all obnoxious and stubborn…eh, I guess that's my type," Itachi grinned and shrugged.

"Sakura chan! It's getting late, we should go soon!!!"

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the car.

She groaned as she saw the Uchiha mansion.

'Now I have to return to that…that…jerk! Be his personal maid…whatever…' Sakura rolled her eyes as she followed Itachi in.

* * *

"Well, it's late…you should go sleep," Itachi smiled.

"Ah…yea…um…Itachi san…" Sakura hesitated, but bowed. "Thank you for today!"

Itachi laughed softly. "You're so cute. I'm lucky to have you for a girlfriend,"

Sakura blushed faintly and raised her head again.

Itachi stepped closer to her.

Sakura flinched when he shoved some hair behind her ear.

His hand cupped her face as he gently stroked her cheek with is thumb.

Sakura stared at him, blushing more each time. She looked down shyly when she noticed he was staring right in her eyes.

Itachi smirked. "Sakura chan…" he leaned in, close enough to her ear.

"…you're not only Sasuke's personal maid, now…you belong to me…" Itachi whispered.

Sakura closed her eyes when he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, my little cherry blossom," Itachi tapped her nose before walking away.

Sakura blushed faintly.

She touched her forehead and smiled. "Fifth time, receiving a kiss from him…" Sakura laughed softly and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sasuke opened his door slightly.

He glared when he saw Sakura hopping to her room.

"Pink haired brat…she seems so happy…tch, my brother, and her…together? Strange…too strange…" Sasuke shook his head and chuckled.

* * *

Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke standing there.

She sighed and glared at him. "What do you want?" Sakura sighed.

"Did you have fun today, hm?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura frowned at him. "Yea, I did. What about it? Since I'm Itachi's girlfriend, now…he has some authority over me," she replied and crossed her arms.

"Hn. I thought you said you don't like people **_owning_** you," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't. It's just…he's really nice and…" Sakura smiled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her smile.

"…and…maybe I should just give him a chance…" Sakura stared at Sasuke and bowed.

"Anyways, goodnight…" She was about to close the door, when Sasuke stopped it.

He stared straight at her and made a smirk. "Sakura Haruno…"

Sakura shuddered when his hand ran down her cheek slowly.

"…remember…even though he has a little authority over you…that doesn't mean you don't work for me anymore…" he made small, seemingly sarcastic, smile.

"You belong to me, Sakura Haruno…"

With that, Sasuke left.

Sakura slammed the door shut and groaned in frustration.

"I belong to him, I belong to you! Oh, whatever…ugh…!" Sakura kicked her bed.

* * *

Itachi sat down on his bed and sighed. "Just a little…she must at least like me a little, right?" he smiled.

"Damn...if it wasn't for money…if it was real…it would be so much better," Itachi stared at his hands.

"I'm not bad, am I? Sasuke gets fan girls…I do, too….twice as much, actually, so that means I have better looks," he smirked.

"If I can make her like me…then maybe she'll continue to go out with me even if she returns to her family…" Itachi smiled.

"I'll make her mines…she belongs to me…"

* * *

**Sooo, was it good? next chapter will be up soon, so please REVIEW!**


	5. Don't Remind Me

**Don't Remind Me…**

Sakura yawned and fluttered her eyes open.

"Mmm…" she groaned and was about to sit up, when she came face to face with Itachi.

"Good morning, love," he smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"AAAAH-," she screamed as Itachi quickly covered her mouth.

"Sh, sh, sh! Geez, am I that scary?" Itachi rolled his eyes and let her go.

Sakura sat up and glared at him. "This is already the second time. Are you going to always do this?" she sighed and crossed her arms.

Itachi chuckled. "Maybe…you're just so adorable when you sleep,"

Sakura blushed faintly. "Ne…how long do you stay here…well…just staring at me?" she asked.

Itachi thought for a while. "Well…since I wake up at five in the morning…probably two to three hours?" he smiled.

Sakura gasped. "EH?! That long?! You must be crazy…just kneeling there for two hours, staring at me!" she exclaimed.

"Well, I don't mind. I like your expression when you're asleep…its like…" Itachi smiled softly at her. "You seem so relaxed…and your face is like an angel's…pure, innocent, and so beautiful…your smooth eyelids and long eyelashes…your rosy cheeks, and your full, red lips…it's all so beautiful…" he caressed her face softly.

Sakura blushed and looked away shyly. She grabbed his hand and lifted it away from her cheek.

"Are…are you going to take me out again?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Hm…maybe not. I don't want to take you away as Sasuke's personal maid…yet…" Itachi smirked.

Sakura blinked.

"Well, you better go make breakfast. Today Sasuke eats ramen," Itachi gave her a small kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Sakura smiled faintly.

"Sixth kiss…"

* * *

Sasuke came down the stairs and smirked when he saw Sakura. "So you aren't going out with Itachi, today?" he replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "No. He said he doesn't want to take me away from being your personal maid…" she murmured sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled and sat down. "Good. Well? Aren't you going to eat?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sakura sighed and sat down.

"Hey…since Itachi isn't taking you out today…" Sasuke looked away, hesitating a little. "…do you…do you want to go out with me, today?" he asked.

Sakura stared at with disbelief. "Eh?"

Sasuke sighed and glared at her. "If you don't want to go, then fine," he replied coldly.

Sakura blinked and looked down. "No…it's not that…it's just…you seem to hate me, so why would you ask me out?" she shrugged.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I never did say that I _hate _you…but you…you hate me, so why accept my offer, hm?" he smirked.

Sakura blushed and stuttered. "Ah…ah, um…well…I…I-,"

"Get ready by three. I'll be waiting for you outside," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Sakura sighed and straightened out her outfit.

She was wearing a black tangtop that tightened around her curves nicely and dark, skinny jeans with black sandals. Her hair was let down and her bangs were straightened to the side.

"Going to eat with that obnoxious, rich asshole…aw well, at least I don't have to clean!" she smiled.

* * *

Sasuke saw her come out and smiled faintly. "Wow, you really know how to dress up," he smirked.

Sakura blushed. 'Tch…they really are brothers…saying the same thing with the same expression…' she sighed and got in the car.

"So? Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked.

"Well…I'll let you pick...the beach, our personal, national park, or the mountains up in a place we own," Sasuke looked at her, waiting for an answer.

Sakura blinked and thought for a while. "Um…since I'm not in the right attire for a national park or mountains…I guess…the beach?" she smiled cheekily.

"The beach, it is," Sasuke sighed and drove off.

* * *

Itachi glared slightly as he saw them drive away.

"Hn. Sasuke…taking my girlfriend on a date, hm? My little brother…this is quite interesting…" he smirked. "Sakura…is the first girl you've ever taken on a date…better yet…she's the first girl I've ever seen you give a **_smile _**at…"

* * *

Sasuke slightly glanced at Sakura.

'She's…different…than the others. She's obnoxious, stubborn, independent, aggressive, violent, and has a way with words…she's so different…so…interesting…yet, why is she the first girl that makes me feel like this?' he sighed and held his hand to his chest.

'This warm feeling…it's so comforting and secure…and everytime I say she's mine and she fights back…she makes me laugh inside…' Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"No…not like this…I can't be thinking like this…" he whispered and gripped tighter on the steering wheel.

Sakura noticed his grip on the wheel, and narrowed her eyes. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yea…" Sasuke muttered quietly.

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "Are you sure? You look like something's troubling you…"

Sasuke looked at her. "Wow. Are you actually _worrying_ for me right now, Sakura Haruno?" he smirked.

Sakura blushed and glared at him. "Jerk…"

* * *

"Waah! It feels so nice!!!" Sakura opened her arms wide out as the wind whipped against her. "It's been so long since I've been to a beach…" Sakura smiled faintly, recalling back to her memories with Naruto.

Her eyes saddened.

Sasuke looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

"My…my best friend…the boy who I fell in love with…he…he was the first one who took me to a beach…" Sakura looked out towards the ocean. "…I think…the beach is the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen…the wind blowing against my face, the water rippling with waves, sand under my feet, and the clear blue sky…I love it," Sakura smiled.

Sasuke just stared at her and smirked. "I see you could have a rather soft and sensitive side to you…" he replied.

Sakura turned towards him. "I…I guess…whenever I think about Naruto…everything bad goes away…" she sighed and walked towards the water. She smiled as the water washed up and down her toes.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and observed her.

"Hey…about my brother…" he started.

Sakura blinked. "Eh? Itachi?" she cocked her head to one side.

"Yea…there's one thing I'm curious about…" Sasuke walked to her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"…exactly..._why_ did you agree to be his girlfriend? I understand that he may be charming and all because he gets twice as much fan girls as I do…but…I don't see how you could easily fall for him. You're much too…stubborn…independent…and you seem to hate rich men. So I really don't get why you'd agree to my brother…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura stayed quiet. 'Should…I tell him…?' She thought for a while.

"Well…Itachi is a nice guy…much different than other rich guys…and I admit that I don't exactly like him the way he likes me, but…well…the only reason I'm going out with him…is because he made a deal with me," Sakura paused.

"A deal?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yea…he said if I'll be his girlfriend…every week he'll give me twenty dollars. That'll be enough to pay my family's rental problem to your family…and then I could return back to my old life," Sakura sighed.

Sasuke stayed silent. He made a small smile. "My brother really likes you…so you're really going to leave him after you get all the money?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura blinked. "I…I never really thought of that-,"

"You're the second girl…" Sasuke murmured.

"Eh?" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You're the second girl that I've ever seen him love…and…you're going to leave him just like her…"

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "Who's **her**?" she asked curiously.

"Atsuko…she's the first woman that Itachi ever loved. She…she was his personal maid…and he fell for her. She was just like you, though…her family couldn't pay the rental fees…and she hated to work for him. As time grew, though, Itachi finally asked her out. Surprisingly, she actually said yes…at first…I thought it was because she loved him, too…but…he made her the same deal as he did with you. Whenever I looked at them together…Itachi seemed so happy…Atsuko…I believed that she was actually falling for him…but…" Sasuke sighed.

"…it was all an act…as soon as he paid her the final money…she just left. Itachi went after her…but all he got was harsh and rejecting words…Atsuko never really did love him. I know…that she did that because she wanted to go back to her family…but…my brother really never deserved that," Sasuke stared at her.

"I know that you want to return badly, too…and that…you're only doing this to get the money…but don't be like her. My brother and I may fight a lot…but…we're still brothers…and whenever I'm in a situation, he'd always protect me…I act like I hate him…but…" Sasuke smirked. "…I'm really grateful to have him as a brother. That's why…that's why…I don't want him to be hurt again. So all I'm asking is…if you're going to leave him after you get the money…just please, make him happy on the last day. I'm sure he won't have any regrets if you do that,"

Sakura stayed quiet. She slowly turned to him and sighed. "S…Sasu…Sasuke…" Sakura replied, hesitantly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'It's…the first time she's ever called me by my actual name…'

Sakura stared at him and smiled. "Sasuke…I guess you're different from those other rich men, too. Now I know that behind that rich bastard I always see…" Sakura chuckled. "…you're just a regular teenage boy who's looking out for his loved ones…" She smiled and walked back towards the car.

"I promise. I'll make him happy…Itachi will have no regrets. Now, come on! I want to go back home, now!"

Sasuke stared at her for a while. A small smile formed on his mouth.

"…Sakura Haruno…you're the first girl who actually judge me for who I really am on the inside…"

* * *

Itachi jumped slightly when Sakura burst in his room.

"How'd you know where my room was?" he smirked.

"I…I asked one of the maids out there…" Sakura panted.

"I see…and…what is so important that you just rudely burst in my door without asking?" he chuckled.

Sakura closed the door behind her. She stayed quiet for a while and bit her lower lip.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her. He stood up and walked to her. "What is it, Sakura?" he asked quietly.

Sakura didn't reply.

Itachi's eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly hugged him. Sakura closed her eyes and hugged him tighter.

"I'm sorry…about…Atsuko…" she murmured.

Itachi's eyes widened. "How…how did-,"

"Sasuke told me. I...I'm so sorry…" Sakura replied sadly.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly. He pushed her away. Itachi glared at her.

"Don't…don't ever talk about her again…don't remind me…" he clasp his head and closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura stared at him sadly. She reached out towards him, but Itachi slapped away her hand.

"Sasuke…he wasn't supposed to tell anyone about her. You weren't supposed to know…" Itachi shook his head and anger.

"She left me…she left me…don't remind me of her! Don't remind me of her, damn it!!! I hate her! That woman…that damn woman!" He grabbed Sakura's shirt harshly and pulled her closer.

Itachi's eyes were swelling up with tears. "Don't…don't ever…ever talk about that woman, again…" he whispered in anger and pain.

Sakura stood there, with his grip on her shirt. Itachi let go of her harshly and turned around.

"Don't remind me of her…go away, Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura stood there. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I'll make you happy, Itachi…I won't be like her…I won't leave you like that-,"

"I said go away, damn it!!!" Itachi grabbed a vase on his desk and smashed it on the ground.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" He glared at her.

Sakura didn't go. She stood there quietly, staring at him with teary eyes.

She smiled.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the door, peeking at what was happening.

He sighed and shook his head.

"Sakura…his memories are too painful…" Sasuke paused and thought for a moment.

"Comfort him…"

* * *

Itachi glared more as he saw her smile.

His mind flashed back to Atsuko. More tears ran down his face as his fists clenched tightly in anger.

"Itachi…" Sakura stepped closer.

"Go away…" Itachi murmured.

Sakura continued to walk closer.

"Sakura…I don't want to hurt you…I don't want to lose it…just leave me…" he swallowed and tried to keep calm.

Sakura ignored him and kept coming closer.

"Sakura, damn it! Go the fuck away!!!" Itachi yelled as he smashed some more things on the ground and backed away. "Go away…go away…don't remind of her…don't fucking talk about her to me! Get the hell out of my bedroom!!!" Itachi screamed angrily.

Sakura cried more and more, yet she kept coming closer.

* * *

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

'Itachi…do not lay a finger on her…just stay still…' he stared intently at them.

* * *

Itachi glared angrily at her with tears running down his eyes.

"Get the hell away from me Sakura!" he raised a hand to slap her.

Sakura closed her eyes. "I'll be here for you, Itachi. I won't be like her. I'll be here…as your girlfriend…and I will stay by your side…"

Itachi's hand came down harshly to slap her.

Sakura waited for the contact. She didn't feel anything…and then she heard a noise.

Her eyes jerked open to see Sasuke kick Itachi to the wall. "S…Sasuke…" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Stupid…why'd you just stand there?" Sasuke glared at her.

He turned back to look at Itachi. Itachi just sat there with blood dripping from his lips.

Sakura felt a rush of worry go through her and walked to him. "Ah…Itachi-,"

Sasuke pulled her back. "

Leave him…he's not in his right mind right now…" Sakura stared at Itachi sadly as Sasuke pulled her out of the room.

* * *

Sakura sniffed and sat on her bed.

Sasuke sighed and wiped away her tears. "Why'd you go and talk to him about that? His memories of her…he tried to forget about her for 2 years now…you weren't supposed to bring back the memories of her. Itachi…really loved Atsuko a lot. He can't bear to even hear her name…he goes out control if he ever hears anyone talk about her…" Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked down sadly. "…but I'm his girlfriend…I deserve the right to comfort him…I deserve the right to care about him," she murmured.

"You're only his girlfriend because of money-,"

"No," Sakura glared.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"From now on…I will really care about him…I'll be better than Atsuko…I promised you," Sakura smiled at Sasuke. "I promised that I'll make Itachi happy. He won't have any regrets," she replied.

Sasuke stared at her. "You're a pretty good girlfriend, huh?" he smirked.

Sakura blushed. "If you weren't dating him…I'm sure I would've asked you out, too…" Sasuke smirked again and went out before she responded.

Sakura blushed more and pouted.

"He always does that…damn jerk…"

* * *

Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"What am I saying? Tch…that feeling again…" he clutched his chest.

"…damn it…this warmth…"

* * *

Itachi wiped away the blood on his lips.

He looked at the hand he was about to use to slap Sakura. "Sakura…don't talk about Atsuko again…" he murmured sadly.

"…I almost slapped you…I almost hurt you…I don't want to cause you any pain…" He closed his hand into a fist.

"Today…I saw you cry…for me…you cried for me…" Itachi made a small, sad smile.

"…you care for me…thank you, my cherry blossom…"

* * *

**I know that whole "Atsuko" past was too sudden, but i had to give in some drama quickly haha! anywayz, tell me if u like or not! REIVEW!! **


	6. My Sakura Haruno

**My Sakura Haruno**

Sakura was in the kitchen.

She sighed and looked around. "Itachi…you'd always show up and tell me what to cook for Sasuke…" her eyes saddened.

"I must have hurt you really bad…I didn't know you would be in so much pain even in the mention her name…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Sasuke came down and saw Sakura set the food on the table.

He noticed her sad expression. "Are…you ok?" he asked quietly.

Sakura looked at him and smiled faintly.

"It's been bothering my all night…Itachi's better now, right? I could go talk to him now, can't I?" she asked, hopefully.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He sat down and silently stared at the food.

"Avoid saying her name," Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke!!!" Without thinking she gave him a hug and then ran upstairs.

Sasuke sat there, recalling what just happened.

"She….hugged me…" He smiled faintly.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the door.

She saw Itachi still sitting in the same spot where he was last night.

Itachi raised his head and looked at her.

Sakura closed the door behind her and walked to him.

Itachi stayed quiet and just kept his eyes on hers.

Sakura knelt down in front of him and smiled sadly.

"I'm sor-," her eyes widened when Itachi pulled her into a tight embrace.

"No…I'm the one who's sorry…I lost control…and…and I almost hit you. If Sasuke hadn't come in time…I..I would've…" he didn't finish as he just embraced her tighter.

Sakura smiled softly and hugged him back. "I promise…I'll make you happy…you'll have no regrets…" she murmured into his ear.

Itachi closed his eyes and snuggled into her hair.

"I love you, my cherry blossom…" he whispered.

Sakura blushed. Her lips formed a small smile.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and put his plates in the sink. "I wonder how-,"

"Sasuke!" he turned around to see Sakura hopping towards him.

"You seem happy…" Sasuke smirked.

"Itachi's all better now…and guess what? He said that he loves me!" Sakura smiled happily.

Sasuke felt jealousy boil in him. He sighed and kept it in.

"I…I see. Are you going out with him, today?" Sasuke put his hands in his pockets.

"No…he said he isn't feeling that well, so he won't take me out today…" Sakura's smile disappeared. "Which means I have to work for you," she muttered quietly.

Sasuke twitched. "What's that supposed to mean? You're my personal maid, you do whatever I tell you to do," he smirked.

Sakura glared at him. "Yea, I work for you…but not for long. I'll be returning back to my family soon anyways!" she stuck her tongue out at him and ran outside.

Sasuke chuckled and shook his head. "Sakura…you're so naïve…"

* * *

Itachi laid in bed.

"I…love her…?" he smirked.

"That's the second time…I've ever said that to a girl…" Itachi's eyes saddened. "Atsuko…I think I'll be able to let you go, now. Sakura will take your place in my heart…she promised me…" he made a small smile.

"…she promised me that she'll make me happy…and I know, when the last day comes, I will have no regrets because right now…having Sakura by my side, I feel like the luckiest man alive…"

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily as he hit the tennis ball.

He slightly glanced back at Sakura and smirked when he saw her bored face. "Hey, maid!" he called.

Sakura sighed and came to him. "What?" she crossed her arms.

"Play with me," Sasuke replied.

"Eh? But…but I don't know how to play tennis…" Sakura murmured.

"Oh…well…we have other sports. Do you…play basketball?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded slightly.

"Really? You're the first girl I've ever seen to play basketball…come on," Sakura blushed when he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened at the basketball court.

"I…I didn't know you guys had a basketball court…." She replied, dumbfounded.

"We have everything…" Sasuke smirked. "Are you good?"

He asked as he picked up a basketball from the ground.

"Well…I'm not an expert, but I've played for a few years," Sakura shrugged.

"Wanna go against me?" Sasuke passed her the ball.

Sakura caught it and smirked. "I'd like to see how rich people play…" she replied and began to bounce it.

"Just because we're rich, doesn't mean we're not normal people. I hate being rich, actually…it's torture…" Sasuke sighed.

"Why? Being rich…you get everything you want…" Sakura stopped bouncing the ball and held it.

"That's what everyone thinks…yes, we get everything, but do you know how hard it is to manage a company at a young age? I'm the successor of my father's company…it's frustrating to be born into a rich family. Sure, like you said, we have everything we want…but what I need…" Sasuke paused slightly and sighed. "…isn't here…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Well…what do you need?" she asked curiously.

"I need…_**someone**_," Sasuke stated.

Sakura blinked. "Eh?"

Sasuke chuckled a bit at her expression. "What I need is "someone". I want a friend…someone I can talk to…someone I can share my feelings with…I don't want to be the successor of the Uchiha family. What I want to be, is just me…Sasuke Uchiha, a normal, teenage boy…and I want to show someone that I'm different-,"

"Sasuke…" Sakura called.

Sasuke stayed quiet, looking at her.

"Can I be your "someone"?" she asked and smiled at him.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit.

"Being yourself…I'm proud to hear that from you, Sasuke…" Sakura replied quietly.

She blinked when he looked down at the floor and began to walk towards her. Sakura backed up and shrieked when she finally hit the wall.

"Sakura," Sasuke called her name softly. "You're the first girl…who has ever accepted me for who I really am…I…"

Sakura blushed.

"…I…I want to thank you, Sakura," Sasuke made a small smile.

Sakura blushed even more, seeing him smile. 'Wow…he's better looking when he smiles…' she thought and looked down to avoid his gaze.

Sasuke smirked and took the ball from her. "Come on…let's play. Hm…how about we make a deal?" he replied as he bounced the ball up and down.

"A deal?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Whoever gets to 4 points, first…wins. If I win, you have to kiss me," Sasuke smirked.

"EH?!" Sakura blushed.

"Well? What's your request?" he chuckled.

"U…um…well…if I win, then…I don't have to kiss you and I get a week off as your maid," Sakura crossed her arms.

"Hn. Fine…" Sasuke shrugged as he aimed for the hoop.

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened. She jumped up and caught the ball. She smirked and ran towards Sasuke.

"Coming at such an open target…baka…" Sasuke shook his head.

He was taken by surprise when Sakura jumped, held his shoulder for support, and did a back flip over him.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He turned around and ran to get the ball, but she already shot it.

The ball went in. "YES! I scored one point!" Sakura cheered.

"You're good…" Sasuke nodded. 'I never knew she was that athletic…doing a back flip over me like that,' he chuckled and ran to get the ball.

Sakura tried to block him as he tried to shoot for the hoop. He smirked and thought of something.

Sakura blushed and froze when he suddenly kissed her cheek.

Sasuke chuckled and shot the ball. It went in the hoop. "A point for me," he flicked her forehead.

"Th…that's not fair!" Sakura pouted.

Sasuke shrugged as he was getting ready for another shot.

Sakura glared at him and tried to block him, again. "You damn jerk…don't you know that you're not supposed to kiss your brother's girlfriend?" she smirked.

"It's just on the cheek, doesn't really matter," Sasuke smirked back.

Sakura stole the ball from him and ran over to her side. She shot it, but Sasuke caught it and ran back to his side.

"Give me the ball!" Sakura glared at him.

"Two points." Sasuke stated as he faced her.

"Eh? You didn't even shoot it yet," Sakura raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged as he randomly threw the ball behind him. Sakura's jaw dropped as the ball went in the hoop.

"Wh…what…how did you-,"

"I've been playing for a few years, too, you know," Sasuke smirked.

"Exactly how long?" Sakura asked as she got the ball and started to move forward to her side.

"Ever since…I was seven," Sasuke murmured.

"That's so long! I've only been playing for 2 years!" Sakura gaped.

"First thing you should know…don't let your guard down," Sasuke smirked and jerked the ball away from her.

Sakura gasped as he shot it.

"Three points for me…one more, and I win…" Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura glared and sighed in frustration. "I'll get a point this time," she whispered to herself and ran to get the ball.

Sasuke blocked her as she tried to get to her court. Sakura groaned in frustration and stared in determination at the hoop.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she shot it. 'It's too far, the ball won't go in,' he thought and smirked.

Both of them watched the ball bounced around the hoop again and again.

Sakura jumped in glee when it went in. "YES!!!"

Sasuke stared at her in amazement. 'Pretty good…' he smirked.

They both ran to the ball.

They glared back and forth from the ball to each other.

'One…two….three…'

Both of them reach for the ball at the same time.

Sakura grinned and kicked it up.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He jumped up and tried to hit it, but Sakura did a front flip and caught the ball. She ran to her side and shot it.

Sasuke sighed when she scored a point.

"Now, we're tied…let's see who wins, Sasuke," Sakura smirked.

Sasuke smiled slightly at her determination and grabbed the ball.

"Well...shall we?" he shot it up.

They both fixed their eyes on the ball. Sakura smirked and then jumped up. Sasuke did the same.

Sakura's hand accidently hit the ball away, and came in hard contact with Sasuke's _face_ instead.

They both fell back down on the ground.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Sasuke had a big, red mark on his face. "Why'd you hit me?!" he glared at her.

"I…I'm sorry! I was planning on getting the ball…ah…are you ok?" Sakura apologized and crawled over to him.

She cringed a little at the hand mark on his face. "Sorry…"

Sasuke flinched a little when she touched his cheek.

"Will it leave a bruise on your nose?" Sakura asked as her hand traveled from his cheeks to his nose.

Sasuke blushed faintly. His eyes averted to the ball. "I'm ok…" he replied and stood up immediately.

He ran towards the ball.

Sakura blinked. "E…eh?! Wait!!!" Her eyes widened as Sasuke ran to his side of the court and shot the basketball. "I win." He sighed and smiled at her.

"WHAT?!?!?!!?" Sakura gaped.

"Now you have to kiss me," Sasuke pointed to his lips.

Sakura blushed. "C…can't I just kiss you on the cheek?" she asked shyly.

"Nope," Sasuke smirked.

"B…but…I-,"

"It's just a kiss. No ones here, anyways," Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura looked down and pouted.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just get it over with, hm?" he smiled and leaned closer.

Sakura blushed and closed her eyes tightly.

Sasuke's hand slowly cupped her face. A chill went down her spine as Sasuke gently swept back some hair behind her ear.

"I don't need you to be my "someone"…all I need you to be…is my personal maid…my Sakura Haruno…" he whispered and leaned closer.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

Sasuke leaned in closer and closer.

Sakura could feel his warm breath and his hair tickling her forehead. Sakura held her breath as she felt their noses touched.

At that point, Sasuke stopped. He looked at her for a while.

Sakura stood still, waiting for him to kiss her.

Sasuke smirked and let her go.

Sakura's eyes jerked open. "W…why didn't you…" She looked at him curiously.

Sasuke sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He stared down at the floor.

"When I'm looking at you…you seem so innocent…it's hard to take advantage of a girl so pure…"

Sakura blushed.

"I won't do it this time…but remember, I'll still have to kiss you," Sasuke smirked and made a small wink at her.

"Now hurry up…go make my bath," he replied and walked ahead.

Sakura looked down, still blushing.

* * *

**Wasnt this chapter cuuute?!?! Lol, review and tell me how it was...well, more romance and drama to come, not to mention a little violence! haha anyways, tootles, my loves, and look forwards to the next chapter!!!**


	7. A Day Together

**A Day Together…**

Sakura was in the kitchen. She looked around and sighed.

Sakura jumped slightly when Itachi suddenly hugged her from behind. "Were you looking for me?" he smirked.

Sakura blushed. "No…why would I be looking for you?" She glared.

"Well…I was just wondering…" Itachi smiled.

They both jumped when Sasuke suddenly cleared his throat.

Itachi let Sakura go and put his hands in his pocket.

"Hm…if you guys are you planning to do some lovey-dovey stuff…take it somewhere else," Sasuke glared.

"W…what?! We…we were just…" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke smirked at her and walked towards them. "It seems like you're liking him more and more…maybe you will really love him, someday," he sighed and stared at Sakura.

Sakura looked away.

Itachi glared at Sasuke. "Hey, look here…I just came to say a simple good morning to her. So cool it, little brother…" he replied coldly.

"I didn't say I was angry…" Sasuke's eyes averted to Sakura. "Why don't you go out with him, today? You hate working for me, don't you?" he glared at her and walked away.

Sakura felt the urge to run after him. "Ah, Sasuke!" she called.

Itachi's eyes widened. '_**Sasuke**_? Since when did she start calling him by his first name?' he thought and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped and looked back slightly. "What?" he answered, annoyed.

"Um…what about…breakfast-," "Cook for him…he's your boyfriend. Give him something good once in a while, hm?" Sasuke smirked and walked ahead.

Sakura glared at him.

Itachi sighed. "Sakura…I'll take you out-," "No." Sakura replied.

Itachi looked at her with confused eyes.

"I'm his maid. I'll work for him…I'll show that jerk…" she glared.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Interesting…'

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes when he heard Sakura calling him. "Sasuke! Wait!"

Sakura panted as she caught up to him.

"Aren't you going with Itachi?" Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura glared back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes when she suddenly smirked. "You're so angry all of a sudden seeing us together…are you jealous?" Sakura grinned.

Sasuke looked away. "What are you talking about? Me? Jealous over you and him?" he shook his head and chuckled.

"Yea…you seem so angry…and how could you not be jealous? You seem to like me a little, right?" Sakura smirked.

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Well…recalling to the deal yesterday…if you didn't like me, it would make no sense if you wanted to kiss me…" Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I didn't kiss you. So it does make sense," Sasuke smirked and walked ahead.

"Wait-," she blushed when Sasuke suddenly turned around, facing her.

Their faces were only a few inches apart.

"Let's go shopping," he randomly stated.

Sakura twitched. "Eh?"

* * *

Sakura gaped at the mall. "What…why did you want to go shopping?" she blinked at Sasuke curiously.

"It's been a while…and besides…your outfits are so last year," He smirked and walked ahead.

Sakura glared at him. "That asshole…"

* * *

"Welcome, Uchiha sama!" Sakura jumped in surprise as they both entered a…expensive looking store. "Let me guess…you own this mall," she rolled her eyes.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. "Now come on. I want you to try out the latest style," He replied as Sakura was dragged away from some girls.

"Eh? W…wait! You can't just-!!!"

Sasuke chuckled as she disappeared back into the dressing room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sakura came out again. Sasuke smiled at her outfit and nodded.

She was wearing a short, spaghetti strap dress that clung onto her curves nicely and went down just pass her thighs. A big, black, and stylish belt went around her stomach tightly, pushing her breasts up and giving more shape to her curves. The dress was a hot pink with some ruffles and some silver necklaces attached to it. Her shoes were a 2 inch, crystal clear, high heel. She had on silver hoop earrings and a big, pink bracelet on one of her wrists.

"You look cute," Sasuke stated, causing Sakura to blush even more. "Wear it for the rest of the day. Ok…let's see…"

Sakura looked down shyly as Sasuke stared at her up and down.

"Hair and makeup…come on," Sakura blinked as Sasuke held her hand and dragged her along.

* * *

Sakura sat down on the seat.

"Hm…curl her hair and…I'll take the natural, golden bronze makeup," Sasuke stated to the woman.

The woman nodded and started to makeover Sakura.

Sakura sat quietly and sighed as they worked on her hair.

* * *

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he read the magazine.

"Sasuke…" Sakura called quietly.

Sasuke looked up from his magazine and nearly gaped at the sight. She was damn, right **_HOT!_** Sasuke shook his head a few times and cleared his throat.

"Um…is it good?" Sakura smiled shyly.

"I'm practically seeing the most beautiful girl in the world, standing right in front of me," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed.

"Ok, let's go," Sasuke replied and dragged her along.

"Eh? Where?" Sakura blinked.

"I want to play the _romantic_ guy for a while," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed even more.

* * *

Sakura gasped when Sasuke covered her eyes.

"Just follow me," he whispered into her ear.

Sakura nodded slowly as Sasuke dragged her along

After a while of walking, Sakura came to a stop.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke removed his hands, allowing Sakura to see.

Her jaw nearly dropped when she saw the place. It was practically a HUUUGE stadium…with a spotlight on a small table with two chairs on the center of the stage. "W…what is this?" she asked and looked around in astonishment.

"I told you, I want to play the romantic guy for a while…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed when he reached out a hand to her.

Sasuke made a small smile at her. Sakura shyly put her hand on his. Sasuke brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly.

Sakura nearly fainted.

He led her to the table and pulled out the chair for her. Sakura blushed and sat down.

Sasuke sat down in his seat and looked at her.

Sakura looked away to avoid his gaze.

"Sakura…" he called.

"Y…yes…?" She answered quietly.

"If…you weren't dating Itachi...and I asked you to be my girl…would you say yes?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"What?" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke laughed. "I'm just kidding! I told you, I don't like you…" he smirked.

Sakura glared at him. "You-,"

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke interrupted.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

Sasuke stood up and reached out his hand to her. "Dance with me," he stated.

"B…but…I don't know how…" Sakura looked down.

"Just follow my lead…" Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. Sakura blushed when they're bodies were nearly touching.

Sasuke's hand slowly entangled with hers as his other hand held her hip. Sakura blushed and stood stiffly.

"Relax, Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura slowly took a breath and relaxed. She slowly faced him and gazed into his eyes.

Sasuke smiled faintly at her.

Sakura heard slow music starting as Sasuke moved with the flow. Sakura was amazed at how she just moved along with him, like she was floating on a cloud.

"Easy, hm?" Sasuke smirked. Sakura nodded.

Their eyes stayed locked on each other as they danced and danced, around and around, back and forth. Sasuke began to go slower and slower. Sakura noticed they were getting closer and closer. The music stopped as their bodies were now against one another. Sakura slowly melted into his warmth. Her eyes were still locked with Sasuke's. Sasuke let go of her hip as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"Sasuke…" Sakura whispered his name as she felt her eyelids get heavier and heavier.

Sasuke leaned in more as Sakura felt his bangs tickling her forehead. Their foreheads touched. Sakura's eyes closed. Sasuke leaned closer and closer. His other hand let go of hers and slowly cupped her other cheek. Sakura's hand went on his and held it securely. Sasuke's eyes were still open as he leaned in more until their noses touched. He stared at her for a long time. Sakura held his hand tighter, squeezing it slightly.

Sasuke made a small smile. "Sakura…" he smirked.

Sakura's eyes jerked open as Sasuke moved away. "You don't honestly think I'll really kiss you, right?" he chuckled.

Sakura blushed and let go of his hands. "N…no! You're the one who suddenly started to lean in all of a sudden!" she glared at him.

"Yea…aren't I good at being the romantic guy?" Sasuke winked at her.

"Jerk!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You really fell for it, right?" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed and stayed quiet. He smiled faintly and walked to her.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed…I just think you're really cute, sometimes," Sasuke bowed his head slightly to apologize.

"You're acting again, aren't you?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"No. I really meant that," Sasuke made a sincere smile at her.

Sakura blushed. Sasuke smirked and leaned in. Sakura's eyes widened when he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"S…Sasuke…" she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Itachi always does that, doesn't he? So why can't I?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Because! Because…he's my boyfriend…so-," Sakura didn't get to finish as Sasuke picked her up bridal style.

"Sasuke?!" she blushed.

"You talk to much…let's go back," Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Itachi looked towards the pool and didn't see anyone.

"Where are they?" he sighed and walked to the front yard.

* * *

Sasuke opened the car door.

Sakura stepped out and rolled her eyes slightly as she saw the mansion.

"You really hate our house, hm?" Sasuke chuckled. "You think?" Sakura glared at him.

"Well, back to being my maid! I want to swim, come on," Sasuke replied and walked ahead.

Sakura groaned.

Sasuke looked back and her and smirked. "Or otherwise…how about you just be…my "someone"…"

Sakura blushed.

"You said you wanted to be my "someone"…so I'll give you that responsibility," Sasuke took her hand. "So if I'm in any hardships…you come and comfort me, ok?" he winked.

Sakura blinked and looked away.

Sasuke smirked and brought her hand up. He kissed it softly, causing Sakura to blush…for probably the 50th time today.

* * *

Itachi got the front yard and looked around.

His eyes narrowed as he saw Sasuke and Sakura.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly when he saw Sasuke kiss Sakura's hand.

"I'm not going to lose another girl I love…especially not to you, little brother."

* * *

Sakura gasped when Sasuke was suddenly punched.

Her eyes widened to see Itachi standing there with angry eyes. "Itachi…what-,"

"Little brother…you should be ashamed…don't you know it's not right to touch my girlfriend?!" Itachi glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the ground, and wiped away the blood on his lips. "Tch. All I did was a simple peck on the hand like any gentlemen would do…why get jealous over such a unnecessary thing, Itachi?" Sasuke smirked.

"Don't touch my girl!" Itachi grabbed Sasuke's collar and began to punch him.

The maids and servants were gathering up around them. "Hurry, call Uchiha sama…" one of the maids whispered. A few servants hurried inside the mansion.

Sakura was standing there, her eyes in deep worry. "S…stop! Itachi!" She ran to stop him.

Itachi shook her off.

"Sakura, stay out of this!" Sasuke exclaimed as Itachi continued to punch him.

"Damn it…" Sakura's eyes began to water. "Damn it, Itachi! Stop punching him!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi didn't stop.

"Itachi!!!" Sakura began to cry.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Itachi…" he coughed. Itachi growled in anger.

Sasuke blew a punch at Itachi.

Itachi yelled and punched Sasuke harder.

"Just fucking stop, already!!! Damn it, Itachi, if you don't stop…I'll…I'll break up with you!" Sakura exclaimed.

Itachi still didn't stop.

Sakura ran over and tried to stop him again. She got pushed back again.

Sasuke's vision began to blur. He saw Sakura crying and glared slightly.

"You're making your girl cry, big brother…" Sasuke replied coldly before losing his conscious.

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto arrived at that exact moment.

"Sasuke!!!" Mikoto got out of the car and ran to Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Itachi…what did you do?!" Fugaku got out of the car, also and ran to them. He got Itachi off of Sasuke.

Mikoto cried and caressed Sasuke's cheek.

"Itachi…we're going to talk about this," Fugaku glared.

Sakura stood quietly, panting because of how long she was crying. Tears were still running down her cheeks.

* * *

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi and Sakura were sitting on the couch, all facing each other.

"Itachi…" Fugaku sighed.

Itachi looked away.

"…I know…you like Sakura a lot…but…" his eyes averted to Sakura.

Sakura stayed quiet and still.

"…getting jealous over a small thing like that…it's not really necessary is it? Maybe you misunderstood a bit, son. You almost caused your brother severe bone injuries…" Fugaku shook his head.

Itachi's fists tightened.

Mikoto sighed and held Sakura's hands gently. "Dear…you are Itachi's girlfriend…so you must be aware of what you do. Itachi…he's always been a bit overprotective of people he loves…so don't mistake this badly," she replied softly.

Sakura looked down sadly and nodded.

Itachi's eyes glanced over to Sakura. "I'll go see Sasuke." He stated.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Itachi-,"

"I admit it. I misunderstood…I should've talk out what the situation was, first. I acted without thinking…I just want to apologize…" Itachi replied.

Fugaku looked over to Mikoto. She nodded and smiled gently. "Ok…" Fugaku agreed.

Itachi got up and walked to the stairs.

He stopped and turned back slightly. "Sakura…I'm sorry…for misunderstanding you like this…"

Sakura noticed his tone was a bit…sad.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to see Sasuke awake, now, sitting up on the bed. He closed the door behind him and stared at Sasuke.

He sighed as he observed the bruises and bandages wrapped around Sasuke' head and face. "Hey, Sasuke…" Itachi went over to him.

Sasuke looked up at him and smirked. "Man…if we were stuck on an island right now…I would trade you for coconuts…"

Itachi laughed at him. "Yea…I guess you would. Look…" He sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. I…I didn't listen and…I got out of control. It's just…Sakura is really important to me…and…after what happened with Atsuko…" Itachi took a deep breath. "…I'm just kind of overprotective of her. I don't want to lose Sakura…" he replied.

"I know. Don't worry…I won't take her away from you…but I have to admit, though…" Sasuke smirked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "What?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura…she is pretty cute sometimes," Sasuke smiled.

Itachi's eyes widened in amusement. "Hm…true…she is. I'm glad you don't feel that way about her…it'd be complicated to have a love triangle with my own little brother…" he chuckled.

"Yea…" Sasuke nodded.

"…but…there's one thing that's been occurring to me, lately…" Itachi crossed his arms.

"What?" Sasuke blinked.

"Everytime I see you around her…you seem happier…and I just noticed recently…that she's the first girl you've ever smiled at, Sasuke…" Itachi replied.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"So…that's why I'm doubting it a little…because…I think you're starting to like her," Itachi sighed.

Sasuke laughed. "Itachi…I just think she's cute. She's like a little sister that I've always wanted…so there's no way I'd like her, ok? Even if I did…I wouldn't steal her from you," he shrugged.

Itachi stayed quiet for a while. Then he laughed and nodded in agreement. "Yea…thanks, little brother…" he patted Sasuke on the back.

"Ow," Sasuke groaned.

"Hehe, sorry…" Itachi laughed. Sasuke smirked at him.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, hugging a pillow.

"Itachi…" she whispered.

"Maybe…I'll go talk to both of them tomorrow…" Sakura sighed and plopped down on her bed.

* * *

**There goes my chapter! Hope u liked it, and please REVIEW!!! The next chapter will be coming up shortly, so look forward to it!**


	8. I'm Here to Bring You Back

**I'm Here to Bring You Back**

Sakura woke up and yawned.

She stared at the clock and groaned when she noticed it was only six in the morning. "So early…" Sakura sighed.

"Aw well…I couldn't go to sleep all night anyways…"

* * *

Sakura set the food on the table and sat down. She looked at the stairs, waiting for Sasuke to come down.

Then her eyes widened, recalling the event yesterday.

"I'm such a dumbass…" Sakura mentally slapped herself and brought the food upstairs.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open.

He looked over to his side and saw a tray of food on his desk. He sat up and looked around.

"Sasuke!" Sakura popped out of the bathroom. "You're awake? I brought your breakfast up here…" Sakura sat down by him.

"Are you ok?" She stared at his bandaged-up face.

"Yea…" Sasuke murmured.

"Do you want to eat? Um…or do you want me to feed you?" Sakura grabbed the tray.

"No…I'll feed myself. I suggest you should go and talk to Itachi…" Sasuke replied and looked at her.

Sakura sighed and looked down. "Yea…maybe I should…" She set the tray back on the desk and got up.

Before turning to go, she gave him a hug.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry…because of me, you got hurt…I'll be sure to make it up to you!" Sakura smiled at him and went out of the room.

Sasuke smirked. "Thanks, Sakura…"

* * *

Sakura slowly opened the door.

She saw Itachi standing with his hands in his pockets, looking out the window. She closed the door behind her and walked to him.

Sakura stared at the floor, not daring to look at him. "Itachi…I'm sorry. Sasuke just took me out…to shop around a bit…um…and when he kissed my hand-," She gasped when Itachi suddenly embraced her.

"I know…I should be the who's sorry…I mistook the situation…and…and I made you cry…again…" Itachi broke away and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, my cherry blossom…" he whispered and caressed her cheek gently.

Sakura reached up and pulled him closer until their faces were only inches apart. She smiled at him. "Don't worry about me, Itachi…you're my boyfriend…so the only man I would ever look at, is you,"

Itachi blushed when she leaned up and made a small kiss on his forehead.

Sakura hugged him tightly and leaned on his chest. 'That's right…Itachi's my boyfriend…so Sasuke shouldn't matter to me…' she thought.

Itachi smiled and hugged her back. "I love you, Sakura…" he replied.

Sakura chuckled. "I know."

* * *

Sakura came back to Sasuke's room. "Are you done eating?" she smiled at him.

"Yea…" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura took the tray. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

His expression was…blank. Sasuke was just staring into space.

"Sasuke?"

No answer.

"Sasuke!"

Again, no answer.

Sakura set the tray down and shook him lightly. "Sasuke!!!" she yelled.

Sasuke blinked and looked at her with confused eyes. "What?" he sighed in annoyance.

"Were you in a trance or something?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"No…I'm fine. I just wanted to make you worry," Sasuke smirked at her.

Sakura blushed and glared at him. "Oooh…I'm so not going to make it up to you! You deserved to be beat up! Jerk!" Sakura took the tray again and stomped away.

Sasuke laughed. "She's so cute…"

* * *

Sakura sighed and looked at the swimming pool. "What am I supposed to do, now? All I do all day is follow Sasuke and do what he says…I have to admit, it's so boring without doing chores…" She groaned.

Her eyes stayed focus on the water. "Swimming…Naruto never had the time to teach me…" Sakura looked at her reflection. "I wonder how everyone's doing…I bet mom and dad will be at home, looking at all my pictures," she chuckled.

"I really miss them…and my friends at school…I hope they're bringing their grades up a little…" Sakura's eyes saddened. "…and Naruto…I'm guessing no one even told you about my situation, hm? I bet…you won't even worry about me anyways, even if you knew…all you care about is Hinata…it's always her…" Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

She glared at her reflection. "Am I that bad? Why is it that whenever I try to impress him, he always compares me to Hinata? Why is she so perfect?! Is it because of my temper? My anger? My attitude or stubbornness? Why can't he ever notice me…even once?"

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"I'm Itachi's girlfriend…I shouldn't be thinking of him…but…" Sakura's tears fell into the pool. "…he's always been there for me…he was my best friend…Naruto…you always made me go weak to my knees. I don't get why…why, after all those years we've been together…after all those childhood memories, you still fall for Hinata instead?" She began to sob. Sakura wiped away her tears, but they kept coming. "I'm such a dumbass…crying over him like some love-sick teenager…it's so stupid!"

"I know, right? You really are stupid…"

Sakura's eyes widened and turned around. Sasuke was standing there, smirking at her.

Sakura glared at him. "What are you doing, out of bed?" she wiped away her tears.

Sasuke sighed and walked to her. He wiped away the remaining tears on her face and smiled faintly. "I'm fine…" he replied and began to take off the bandages on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened at how fast his wounds have healed. "…b…but…it's only been a day-,"

"Here," Sasuke was holding something behind him.

She noticed it was a bag.

He handed it to her.

"Go change. I'm going to teach you how to swim…"

* * *

Sakura came out shyly.

Sasuke smirked at her.

She was wearing a 2 piece swimsuit. It was hot pink and had small, fake diamonds decorated on it.

"You _**pervert**_. Making me wear THIS style out of all swimsuits!" Sakura glared at him and blushed.

"Whatever. There's nothing to see anyways," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Sakura's vein popped. "You fucking asshole…"

* * *

Sakura twitched as the cold water touched her big toe.

"Hurry up! I've been standing in the pool for fifteen minutes watching you do that!" Sasuke glared in annoyance.

"It's cooooold!!!" Sakura whined.

"Duh…now hurry up…or else I'll have to pull you in, myself," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura glared at him. She shivered as she stepped in the water again.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Ah! I can't!" Sakura pulled her foot back up.

Sasuke sighed. "It's just water…out of all things, you're scared of _**water**_…" he twitched.

"I've never been swimming before! I'm scared I'll drown!" Sakura hugged herself.

"I'm right here…if you drown, I'll just save you. Come on," Sasuke swam through the water to her.

Sakura pouted. "I don't want toooo!!!!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke popped out of the water right in front of her. "You're gonna have to." He smirked.

Sakura shrieked as he suddenly picked her up, bridal style, and dropped her in the water.

Sakura began to splash violently. "I'm drowning!!!! Help!!!!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Should I tell her that it's only _3 feet_?' He watched as she continued to splash around. He laughed and shook his head. "Naaah…it's fun to torture her…' Sasuke swam backwards and stared at her.

After a while, Sakura calmed down. She looked down and noticed the water was barely above her stomach. She blushed in embarrassment and turned around slowly to face Sasuke.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she glared at him.

Sasuke shrugged. "I wanted to see how dumb you were…it seems you can't even tell the difference between the depth of water…" he smirked.

Sakura blushed and crossed her arms, childishly.

Sasuke chuckled and walked to her. He was behind her.

Sakura could feel his warmth. She flinched slightly when he held her elbows and uncrossed her arms.

He walked a little closer until his chest almost touched her back. "If you get too scared, tell me, ok? Or otherwise…just stay still and follow my instructions…" Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear.

Sakura blushed and nodded.

Sasuke took her hand and dragged her deeper and deeper until the water was to her chest. "Ok…lift your feet up…" Sasuke replied.

"Eh? B…but…I'm going to sink-,"

"Just do it." Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura sighed and obeyed. Her heart was pounding really fast. Just before her face went in the water, she felt two arms hold her up.

She opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke. He was holding her stomach so she wouldn't sink down.

"Ok…now kick. Don't kick too softly or too hard…just enough to push you around."

Sakura nodded and kicked.

"Now relax and move your arms in a circular motion," Sasuke replied.

Sakura began to circulate her arms. She was surprised when she didn't feel anything under her anymore.

'Sasuke isn't holding me? Then…then I'm swimming!!!' Sakura kept swimming forward.

Sasuke was smiling at her. "She's a fast learner," his smile slowly disappeared when he noticed Sakura was swimming to the deeper side.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

Sakura began to feel tired. She stopped moving her arms and came out for air.

She gasped when her feet couldn't touch the ground. "What…" her eyes widened when she looked to the side.

'Nine feet?!!' Sakura panicked.

The water washed over her head, causing her to swallow some water and choke. 'Sasuke…Sasuke, help me…' she thought as she struggled to float up.

Sakura coughed as more water went into her mouth. "Sas…Sasuke…" she closed her eyes tightly and kicked violently.

"_Sakura!!!"_ She heard Sasuke's voice.

Sakura couldn't breath. Her energy slowly died down. '…Sasuke…help me…' she thought, losing conscious, as she felt two arms drag her.

Sasuke quickly pulled up to the surface and laid her down. "Sakura? Sakura!" he shook her gently.

"Damn, Sakura…don't make me do it…" Sasuke stared at her lips. He sighed and looked around. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

"Forgive me." He leaned in.

Just when his lips were on hers, he was pushed back harshly by someone.

"Sakura?!" Itachi came and knelt down. "What happened? What were you doing?!" Itachi glared at him.

"I was going to teach her how to swim…she did…but then she went too deep so she started to drown. I was just going to do CPR on her to make sure she's ok…" Sasuke looked away.

Itachi sighed to calm his anger away. He looked at Sakura worriedly.

"Itachi…you better hurry up and do it. If you don't, I'll do it, regardless of what you're going to do to me…" Sasuke glared at him.

Itachi took a deep breath and leaned in.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly as Itachi's lips went on hers.

Itachi breathed once…twice…three times. He broke away and pushed on her chest.

Sakura began to cough.

"Sakura?!" Itachi rose her head up.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She couldn't see clearly. Her narrowed, trying to see who was holding her. "**Sasuke**…" she whispered.

Both the brothers looked at her in shock.

Sasuke's eyes were wide open. 'She…called my name, instead…'

Itachi looked away and set her down gently. "It's me, Sakura…Itachi…" he replied to her softly.

Sakura's eyes widened, realizing she made a mistake. "Itachi! A…ah…I'm sorry…I couldn't see who it was, so…and…and…Sasuke was here with me, so I thought maybe…it was him…um…I-,"

"I'm just glad you're ok…" Itachi smiled faintly at her.

Sakura's eyes saddened. She looked back and forth from Sasuke and Itachi.

Sasuke looked away.

Itachi turned his attention on the ground.

Sakura looked down with guilt. "Itachi…" she suddenly pulled him down into a hug. "Thank you for saving me…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke stared at them. Jealousy was building up in him, but he kept quiet.

Itachi slowly hugged her back and snuggled in her hair.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and walked away.

Sakura broke away and stared at Sasuke. "Ah…Sasuke!" She stood up and was about to run after him, but Itachi pulled her back.

Sakura stared at him with confused eyes.

"Why him? I thought…you said I'll be the only man you'll ever look at…so why do you worry for him?" Itachi replied sadly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "N…no…it's not like that…I…" she looked down, speechless.

Itachi let go of her hand slowly. "…it's ok…as long as you're safe…" He made a quick smile at her before walked away.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly. 'Why? I always make situations bad like this…I make Sasuke confused…then I hurt Itachi…I'm so stupid…' Tears ran down her cheeks.

"I…better get changed…"

* * *

Sakura sighed and plopped down on her bed. She looked up the ceiling and glared. Sakura groaned and threw a pillow.

"Damn...why do they have to be so complicated?! Why do I always end being the problem?" Sakura sat up and looked down sadly.

"I want to go back…I don't want to work for this stupid family anymore…my boyfriend…my so-called-master…all the servants and maids…the Uchiha mansion…the parents…I hate it all so much!" Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

Someone knocked on the door. She sighed in annoyance and opened it. "What?!" Her eyes widened, noticing it was only one of the other maids.

"Oh…sorry…what do you want?" Sakura's voice lowered down.

"Um…the Uchiha brothers ordered you to come to the front yard…there seems to be a man looking for you, and they don't know who he is," the maid bowed.

"A man? Looking for me?" Sakura blinked curiously.

* * *

Sakura walked out slowly. She saw Sasuke and Itachi, standing side by side, glaring at someone.

Sakura walked to them. "Hey…what-," Her eyes widened when she saw who they were glaring at.

There, in front of all three of them…stood a blonde-haired boy with blue eyes and dressed in a fancy suit.

"Sakura." His eyes averted to her.

Sakura couldn't believe it. It was _**him**_!!! It was really him!

"Do you know this guy?" Sasuke asked. Itachi glanced at her.

"…Naruto…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. 'This is the guy she has a crush on?!'

Itachi narrowed his eyes. "_Naruto_?" he looked at Naruto curiously.

"Sakura's childhood crush…" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi glared. "I see…" his fists tightened. 'Another guy. Great…first my brother…and now a childhood crush...'

Sakura stood frozen. "Why…? Why are you here?" She asked quietly.

Naruto looked down. "I was on a date with Hinata…" he paused.

Sakura's eyes saddened.

"…and then…I heard from Neji that…your family couldn't pay the bills, so you had to work as this stupid family's personal maid," Naruto glared at the Uchiha brothers.

They both glared right back.

"That's right…but why did you come here?" Sakura stood in front of Sasuke and Itachi.

She walked closer to Naruto and stood right in front of him.

"You're my best friend, Sakura. I can't hand you over to these rich, obnoxious, assholes," Naruto glared.

Sakura's fists clenched.

"They have no right to claim you as their personal maids. They are jerks who don't care about anyone else but themselves…rich people like them should just go to hell," he replied coldly.

They all stood in shock when a loud noise echoed. Naruto's face was thrust to the side with a hand mark on it.

"Naruto! Quit the cool acting! And DON'T ever…I mean_** ever**_ talk about them like that, again," Sakura glared at him.

Sasuke and Itachi's eyes widened. Was she actually defending them?

'That's right…no matter how much I may say that I hate them…Itachi and Sasuke…they're different…deep down inside of me, they're really important…' Sakura smirked. "Itachi and Sasuke…they're important to me. If you ever talk bad about them, I won't forgive you!" She sent a death glare to Naruto.

Naruto looked at her. Sasuke and Itachi twitched when Naruto started to put on a puppy face.

"But Sakura Chaaaaan!!!" He whined.

"What the…?" The Uchiha brothers fell anime style. "…and he was acting so cool earlier, too…" Itachi snickered. "He's so childish…he's the first boy I've ever seen whine like that," Sasuke laughed quietly.

Sakura bonked Naruto on the head. "Go back home! I don't see the reason why you're here…I don't matter to you, anyway…" She looked away sadly.

Naruto's eyes became serious again. "What?" he looked at her, shaking his head in confusion.

"..I don't matter to you…so go away…" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura…how could you say that? You mean everything to me…" Naruto replied.

"Lies. Hinata is everything to you…do you know how much I've liked you ever since we've grown up together?! Do you know how much I was hurt by you? I tried so hard to make you notice me…but in the end…you chose her. It's always Hinata…she's always the one you talk about…but me? Tch…I don't see you talking about me anytime at all…" Sakura glared at him with teary eyes.

"So why are you here? You should go back to your girlfriend," She stepped back to Sasuke and Itachi.

"I didn't know, Sakura…but the reason I'm here…is because…" Naruto reached out his hand to her.

They all froze in his next statement.

"I'm here to bring you back."

* * *

**OMFG, I'm soooo sorry i had to delete all the other chapters!!! I forgot this chapter, so im also sorry for making you guys confused...Naruto appearing all of a sudden, it was supposed to be this chapter before that happened...so anyways, forgive me! I'll post the other chapters very quickly, so again, sorry!!!**


	9. I Belong To You

**I Belong to You…**

Everyone stood quiet.

Sakura looked at Naruto's hand. She began to reach to it.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly. Sasuke looked away.

They all gasped when Sakura slapped Naruto's hand away.

"I'll get home, my own way…" She glared at him.

"Fine. If you're going to remain here…" He snapped his fingers.

Sakura's eyes widened as the back of the car swung open and a few bags and a luggage came out. "What…?" she twitched.

"I thought you might've refused…so I explained the situation to Hinata, and she agreed that I should stay with you until I can bring you back home," Naruto grinned cheekily.

"Naruto…" Sakura smiled sweetly at him.

Naruto's grin turned into a fearful smile. "Oooh shit…"

Before they knew it, Naruto was thrown up on the mansion's roof.

Sasuke and Itachi blinked. They both stared at Sakura with wide eyes.

"Sakura Chaaaaan!!! How do you do that to me?! What the hell? Why am I up here???" Naruto cried.

"I think…I threw him too high…" Sakura bit her finger. "Aw well…ok, boys! Unfortunately…Naruto will be staying here…" She rolled her eyes.

Sasuke and Itachi crossed their arms and looked up at Naruto.

Naruto looked away when he saw them glaring hatefully at him.

* * *

Sasuke threw the stuff in the room. "I guess you could stay in this room," he sighed.

"Hey…duck-ass-haired guy-," "What'd you call me?!" Sasuke twitched.

"Yea, yea…anyways…don't get too attached to Sakura," Naruto poked Sasuke's chest harshly. "She's mine…she was when we met, and she still is…so if you lay a finger on her, you will regret it," he smirked.

Sasuke slapped Naruto's hand away. He smirked back. "Actually…I'll be the one to protect her from you…so you better watch out. If you make her cry…even once…you're going to be the one who's regretting something," Sasuke glared at him before walking away.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura sat together on a bench. "Ugh…it's already enough that I'm guilty about you and Sasuke…why does Naruto have to be here?!" Sakura sighed.

"Sasuke…said he was your childhood crush…do you still like him?" Itachi asked quietly.

Sakura looked down. "Yes. I won't lie to you…I really do still like him…" she murmured.

Itachi took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Don't worry. I'll never go with him…he doesn't deserve me…he lost his chance with me years ago…right now, like I said, there's only you," Sakura hugged his arm and leaned on his shoulder. "About Sasuke…he…he's like an important friend…like a big brother…so I guess these few days, I've really been depending on him. I'm sorry…if I caused you to be hurt again…so, don't misunderstand us…" Sakura replied.

Itachi pushed her away gently. "Go out with me, today," He stared into her eyes.

Sakura smiled. "Ok."

* * *

Sasuke watched as they drove away.

"I wonder how things are going to be now…" he sighed.

* * *

Itachi opened the car door as Sakura stepped out.

"An…amusement park?" Sakura blinked.

"I don't want to take you out to boring places, only…I want you to have fun," Itachi reached out his hand to her. "Let's go." He smiled.

Sakura stared at his hand for a while…then she reached for it. Itachi pulled her closer to him. Their hands slowly entangled with each other.

Sakura blushed faintly.

"Come on…" Itachi smiled softly as they went in.

* * *

Naruto wondered around on the garden. "Damn…rich people have huge gardens…" he sighed.

"Hey, yellow-haired freak," Sasuke called.

Naruto glared. "Where's Sakura chan?" he asked.

"Out on a date with my brother…she didn't mention to you that they're dating, did she?" Sasuke smirked.

"What?!" Naruto's fists clenched tightly.

"Why are you getting all worked up for? You have a girlfriend, don't you? So you have no need to worry about Sakura," Sasuke shrugged.

"She's my best friend. I can't allow some guy like that to have her! He's-,"

"Hey," Sasuke glared at him. "Don't talk about Itachi like that. Just because we're rich…doesn't mean we can't be kind people…"

Naruto glared back. "Whatever. You guys are all the same…"

They both stayed quiet after a while.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. "Sakura…I wonder how she fell for such a dobe like you," he smirked.

Naruto's vein popped. "What did you say?!" he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head and walked to him. "Sakura is far out of your reach…she's ours, now. You can't win her back…because…" he poked Naruto's chest. "…you are the one who broke her heart…you are the one who causes her tears…you are the one she waited for, for so long…you are the one who didn't notice her love…and you are the one that will lose something precious…"

Naruto stayed silent, knowing all Sasuke said was true.

"…Sakura…I know she misses her family and friends…she misses you, too…but…" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eyes. "I'll make sure she's happy until the very end, while she's here. I'll make her happy, unlike you…I'll make her smile, unlike you…I'll notice her love for someone, unlike you…I won't lose her, like you," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Hn. Can you? You said she was dating your brother…so why do you act so protective of her?" Naruto smirked.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

Naruto made a small smile, achieving victory. "Exactly…you can't do those things for her, because she isn't yours. I can tell she isn't fully in love with your brother, too, is she? Her heart is still hanging on to me…and until she lets go…" Naruto held Sasuke's collar and brought him closer.

"…Sakura…will _**always**_ belong to me." Naruto let go of him harshly and walked away.

Sasuke sighed and fixed his collar. He looked down as his fists clenched tightly.

'She belongs to Naruto…she belongs to Itachi…she belongs to me….why is it like that?'

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Itachi already went on numerous rides.

"It's getting late…how about one more ride? A slow one this time…" Itachi sighed.

They've been on a lot of roller coasters, spinning rides, bumping cars, and fast, water rides.

"Oh fine…since it's the last one, I'll let it be your pick…" Sakura smiled.

Itachi thought for a while, then he started to look around. "Hm…how about just a small boat ride through the bridge?" Itachi suggested.

"Ok then…let's go," Sakura nodded as they both headed towards the ride.

* * *

Sakura sighed in boredom.

Itachi chuckled at her. "You don't like these kind of rides, do you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine…it's just…is this really a _**ride**_? All you do is row a boat across the other side and back," Sakura shrugged.

Itachi looked down and made a small sigh. "Well…this ride is supposed to be meant for couples…"

Sakura blinked.

"Actually…I was planning to do something romantic…but seeing you so bored, I don't think I can stir up the mood, anymore…" Itachi grinned.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

Silence filled the air.

Itachi swallowed and slowly reached for her hand. Sakura felt Itachi's fingers over hers. She made a small smile and entangled her hands with his. Itachi also made a small smile, feeling her hand holding his.

"…Sakura…" he called quietly.

Sakura slowly turned to face him.

"Truthfully…today is our first, whole week together…so that means…today, I'll have to pay you some money," Itachi replied.

'Ah! I forgot all about that!' Sakura's eyes widened.

"I'll give your twenty dollars right now, if you want," Itachi sighed and reached into his pocket with his free hand.

Sakura suddenly held his arm and stopped him. "No…" she replied.

Itachi stared at her with confused eyes.

Sakura stayed quiet for a while. "I want it to be real." She stated.

"What?" Itachi wasn't getting what she's saying.

"I want it to be real, Itachi…I don't want to be paid…I'll just keep working as Sasuke's maid," Sakura looked at him.

"Why…?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and shook his head.

"…because I want it to be real, Itachi…" Sakura repeated. "…me, dating you…I want it to be real…not for money. If I stay as Sasuke's maid…I'll get to stay here longer," she smiled.

"But I thought you wanted to leave…that's why you agreed to date-,"

"I know. But now…staying here…with you and Sasuke, with everyone and your parents…you guys are different…and I want to know you guys more." Sakura's hand tightened on his.

"…I…I want to know _you_ more, Itachi…" she replied quietly.

Itachi stared at her for a long time. Then, slowly, he put back the money into his pocket.

"Sakura…if you want this to be real…then I have to show my real feelings…" he murmured.

Sakura stayed quiet and just kept staring at him.

"If you want this to be real…everything from now on…I will mean everything I say, everything I do…" Itachi let go of her hand and slowly cupped her face. He caressed her cheek softly and stared into her eyes.

The boat they were on were now going under a bridge, causing a shadow over them.

"I will protect you…I won't let anyone else have you…especially not that guy that's your childhood crush…and I will _definitely_ not let…Sasuke…have you…"

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of Sasuke. 'No…no…Itachi's my boyfriend…I can't think of Sasuke…Sasuke is only like an older brother to me…' she thought and cleared her mind.

"I love you, Sakura…you belong to me…" Itachi whispered and leaned in closer and closer.

Sakura blushed and smiled faintly. She slapped away Itachi's hand from her cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Itachi stared at her with confused eyes.

Sakura smiled at him and leaned in. She closed her eyes as their noses touched. Itachi was taken by surprise as Sakura suddenly kissed him. He slowly let his eyes closed and kissed back. Sakura felt him kiss back and tightened her grasp around him to pull him closer. Itachi kissed her more passionately, tasting her lips even more.

'My first kiss…it's fine if it's him…because…he loves me,' Sakura broke the kiss shortly.

"Then…from now on…everything I do, will be real too, Itachi…I…" She smiled at him.

"…I belong to you."

* * *

**Ok! Sorry again for the last chapter!!! I'll try to post up the new ones quickly, so REVIEW!!!**


	10. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

Sasuke came downstairs quietly.

"Move," he was pushed over by Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him and followed after. Then he saw Naruto stop and noticed he was looking at something. He looked to where Naruto was staring.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Itachi and Sakura were cooking, and laughing with each other. Itachi held Sakura's hand and guided her while Sakura was leaning against his chest, smiling.

"Hey! Get your hands off Sakura chan!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura and Itachi suddenly froze.

Sakura's eyes averted to Sasuke, who looked away.

Naruto came and pushed Itachi away, harshly. "Naruto!" Sakura glared at him.

"What? You expect me to let you have him as your boyfriend!?" Naruto pointed to Itachi, in disgust.

"You're my best friend, not my _dad_! I can do what I want!" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Well, because I'm your best friend, I'm looking out for you. I can't let you-,"

"Naruto…if you were really my best friend…you would support my every decision," Sakura looked away sadly.

Naruto's eyes widened.

Silence filled the room.

Sasuke sighed and came to sit down. "Hey, maid…where's my breakfast?" he asked, breaking the silence.

Sakura glared at him. "We're in the middle of an argument! You can't just…" she stopped when she noticed his expression.

Sasuke looked at her.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

Itachi glared slightly at Sasuke.

"Sakura…I'm hungry," Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

Sakura stayed quiet. "I'll bring you your food…" she murmured and went to finish the cooking.

Itachi looked at her and narrowed his eyes.

Naruto sighed and walked away.

Itachi walked slowly to Sakura. Sasuke felt jealousy boil in him as Itachi hugged Sakura from behind.

"Sakura…come out to the back when you're done…" he whispered into her ear.

Sakura glanced at him slightly. She smiled and made a small nod. Itachi let her go and looked at Sasuke for a while before walking away.

After a few minutes, Sakura set the food on the table. "Um…I have to go with Itachi…so…" she trailed off and turned to go.

Sakura gasped when Sasuke suddenly grasped her wrist, stopping her.

"Sasuke…?" she looked at him with confused eyes.

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her. "…Sakura…do you love him?" he asked quietly.

Sakura stayed quiet and stared down at the floor. "…No…not yet…but…" she smiled softly. "…I admit, I really am starting to like Itachi…"

Sasuke's grip tightened on her.

"S…Sasuke…you're hurting me…" Sakura winced.

Sasuke released his grip on her. He turned to look at her and made a small smile. "I'm sorry. If you're going with Itachi, have fun…and thanks for the food. Oh…since you're going to be with him, today…all you have to do is make my bath tonight, ok?"

Sakura nodded slowly.

Sasuke's smile slowly disappeared as she walked away. He looked down sadly as his fists clenched, his nails digging into his palm.

Sakura stopped for a while and glanced back. She gasped when she saw Sasuke's eyes. 'Why…why does he look like he's hurt? His eyes…they're…so sad…and painful…' Sakura noticed a little bit of blood was starting to trickle down his hand.

Her eyes widened. "Sasuke!" she ran to him and saw his hands clenching tightly.

"What…what are you doing? Stop! You're hurting yourself…um…" She looked around. Sakura sighed and tore off a piece of her own apron.

She opened Sasuke's fist and slowly wrapped the piece of clothing around his hand.

Sasuke looked at her as she tied it. "I'm ok. You better get going…Itachi's waiting for you…" Sasuke replied and jerked his hand away when she was finished.

Sakura stared at him with confused eyes. "Sasuke…are you ok? Why-,"

"I said I'm ok…" Sasuke sighed and smiled at her. "I'm ok, Sakura…thanks," he replied and ate his food.

Sakura hesitated. She looked out to the backyard, thinking of Itachi. "I'll try to come back early, ok? Um…leave the dishes, I'll wash them when I get back…I…I'll be going now…" Sakura looked at him, waiting for a response.

Sasuke stayed quiet and just continued to eat.

Her eyes saddened. She slowly turned around and walked away.

When Sasuke heard the door shut, he stopped eating. "…am I…jealous?"

* * *

"Gomen…I was still talking to Sasuke for a while," Sakura replied.

Itachi nodded his head. His eyes narrowed when he saw her apron torn on one side. "Why is your apron torn?" he asked.

Sakura looked down at her side. "Oh…" She took off her apron and looked at the torn. "Um…I think it just got ripped, caught on something…" she lied.

Itachi stayed quiet. He looked at her a bit suspiciously. "Sakura," Itachi whispered her name.

Sakura blushed faintly when he leaned down.

Their faces were only a few inches apart. "I…Itachi…we should go-,"

She was taken by surprise as Itachi kissed her passionately for a few seconds.

"I know…let's go…" Itachi broke away and held her hand.

Sakura hesitated, but moved closer to him. Her hand tightened on his and she smiled up at him as they both walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at them through the glass door.

His grasp tightened on his glass of milk, shattering it to pieces.

Sasuke didn't even take notice of the pain or the wound that started to bleed again because of the small, glass pieces stuck into his hand.

The image of Itachi kissing Sakura replayed in his mind.

"Why? Why am I…so angry…?" Sasuke looked at his wounded hand.

* * *

Naruto was also staring at Sakura and Itachi, through his open window. His fists clenched tightly.

"Sakura chan…he doesn't deserve you…you're far too good for someone like him…" Naruto smirked and put his hands in his pocket. "Like you said…I'm your best friend…so I should support your every decision, but…" he paused.

"…Sakura chan…you're far more important to me than just a _friend…"_

* * *

Sakura slowly touched her lips.

Itachi glanced at her and smirked. "Yesterday…was I your first kiss?" he asked.

Sakura blushed and nodded.

"…you…were my first, too…" Itachi murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened. "You…you mean, you never kissed…" She stopped, noticing the hurt in his eyes.

"No. She wouldn't let me…but…" Itachi looked at Sakura and smirked. "You're the one who pulled me into the kiss, first,"

Sakura blushed. "W…well, you were leaning in! So…that means you were going to kiss me anyways, right?" she looked away.

"Not really…I was just going to kiss your forehead, but then you suddenly slapped away my hand and then wrapped your arms around me…and before I knew it, you suddenly leaned in and kissed me," Itachi chuckled at Sakura's red face.

"Well, my bad! I…I thought you were going to kiss me…so I…just took the first move…" she replied softly.

Itachi held her hand and squeezed it slightly. "I'm glad you did, though…" he murmured.

"Eh?" Sakura looked at him.

"I…I was…" Itachi paused and smiled at her. "I was happy that you kissed me,"

Sakura blushed. Her hand entangled with his tightly.

Itachi brought her hand up and kissed it softly. "I love you, my cherry blossom," he murmured.

A small smile appeared on Sakura's lips.

"We're here," Itachi suddenly replied and stopped the car.

Sakura's eyes widened, seeing the place.

"Do you like it?" Itachi smirked.

"This…this is…" It was the ocean that Sasuke had taken her.

"An ocean. Have you ever been to one before?" Itachi got out the car. He went over to Sakura's side and opened her door.

Sakura stepped out as the wind whipped her hair gently. "Yes…once…" Sakura smiled at him. '…and a great experience…this was the place I found out about Atsuko…' Sakura held his hand as they walked out to the shore.

* * *

"Hey, duck-ass haired dude," Naruto called.

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Asshole, answer me when-,"

Sasuke shot a glare at him.

Naruto noticed Sasuke looked really…pissed.

"I'm not in the mood…so I suggest you don't fucking mess with me," He bumped into Naruto's shoulder and walked away.

"Wait…you saw them, didn't you?" Naruto stared at the floor.

Sasuke stopped.

"I see, now…you're jealous," Naruto smirked.

"So, what if I am? It has nothing to do with you," Sasuke replied coldly.

"You…you like Sakura, don't you?" Naruto put his hands into his pockets.

Sasuke stayed quiet and looked away.

Naruto sighed and walked to him. "I won't let any of you have her…I'll take her away from your brother…and I'll make sure she doesn't fall for you, next…Sakura will always be mines,"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly to prevent the urge to punch Naruto.

Naruto noticed his expression and smirked. "You like her a lot…why don't you just admit it? Is it because you're scared to take her away from your brother? Be a man…if you like a girl, just get her for yourself…or are you too scared to say that you really like-,"

Naruto blocked Sasuke's fist.

"I don't need you to tell me what to do…" Sasuke glared at him. "Fine. I admit it…I…I…like Sakura…a lot. But to see her happy…it's the only thing I wish for,"

Naruto slapped away his arm. "But you don't like seeing her happy with another guy, right? That's why you're jealous," he glared at Sasuke.

"I may be jealous…I may not like seeing her with my brother…but knowing that she's happy, I won't interfere," Sasuke replied and walked away before Naruto responded.

Naruto smirked. "If you don't interfere…then **_I_** will."

* * *

Sasuke sat down on his bed and held his head. "I…like Sakura?" he whispered to himself.

Sasuke shook his head. "I can't. She's only my maid…and Itachi really loves her, so I can't take her away…but…" his eyes narrowed.

"This…feeling in my chest…it hurts. Is this how Itachi felt when Atsuko left him? Why is it so painful?" Sasuke looked down sadly and clutched his chest.

"I have to get rid of these feelings."

* * *

Sakura and Itachi sat down on the sand.

Itachi sighed and laid back onto the ground.

Sakura plopped down with her elbows and smiled at him. "This beach…it's the same one Sasuke took me to," she replied.

"Sasuke?" Itachi glared.

Sakura laughed softly. "Don't get jealous…he was just taking me out for a little bit…but…I was happy because…" Sakura stared into his eyes. "This was the place I learned about Atsuko…where I learned about your past…where I got to know you and see you as a better person…"

Itachi's fists clenched tightly at the mention of Atsuko.

Sakura noticed this and looked at him sadly. "You still love her, don't you-,"

"Sakura," Itachi looked at her. "Please…don't talk about her to me…" he murmured.

"I don't love her…the only one I love right now, is you, Sakura…" Itachi smiled faintly at her.

Sakura sighed. "…but…you still can't forget her…"

Itachi's smile slowly disappeared. "Sakura…I'm begging you, please stop talking about her," he glared.

Sakura stayed quiet. Instead of replying back, she leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "I like you a lot, Itachi…"

Itachi's eyes widened.

"…and maybe, in time…I might just be able to love you…" Sakura smiled at him.

Itachi's anger slowly melted away as she smiled at him. He stared at her face for a long time. "You're so beautiful…more than Atsuko…"

Sakura blushed.

Itachi's fingers slowly reached up and ran down Sakura's cheeks. "I don't want to cause you any pain…so don't talk about her…" He murmured and looked into her eyes, pleadingly.

"…I understand…" Sakura smiled at him.

Her hand held his, which were still on her cheek. "Thank you…" Itachi whispered.

Sakura leaned down and laid on his chest.

They both laid in that position, feeling the wind, and listening to the ocean waves.

* * *

Sakura sighed and sat on her bed. She plopped down and hugged a pillow.

Sakura jerked up immediately when her door shot open.

"Hey, maid, go make me lunch," Sasuke stated.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked.

"Hurry up," He glared at her and walked away.

"What's wrong with him? He's been acting so strange ever since this morning…"

* * *

Sakura set the plates on the table and wiped her hands. "Ok…now to get Sasu-,"

Sasuke came down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stared at the food for a while before sitting down.

"Ne…Sasuke, are you ok?" Sakura asked quietly.

Sasuke didn't reply.

"Sasuke…is there anything bothering you? I told you…I am your someone…so you can tell your problems-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura was a little taken back by his look.

"You ask too much questions…" he stated and continued eating.

"But! But…I don't like seeing you like this…you seem to be in so much stress and I just want to help you…please, Sas-,"

"You're _annoying_, Sakura…you're a burden to me…" Sasuke replied coldly.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I can't believe my parents have to make you my personal maid…why couldn't you be Itachi's maid or one of the servants that work in the house? Tch, you're just a nuisance…I was stupid enough to be nice to you these few days," Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura looked down and swallowed to prevent her tears. She quietly took off her apron and set it neatly on the table by Sasuke.

"Enjoy your meal, Sasuke…I'll prepare your bath in a few hours," Sakura bowed before running upstairs.

After she left, Sasuke stopped eating. "If I continue to be like this …if I keep being cold towards her, then she won't come close to me. She won't have a bond with me…" his fists clenched tightly. "I'm sorry, Sakura…I know you'll be hurt…but this is the only way I can get rid of my feelings. You belong to Itachi…and I don't want to take you away…I don't want to cause Itachi to lose another girl, and I don't want you to experience how love hurts…please forgive me, Sakura…" Sasuke closed his eyes sadly.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sakura slammed her door shut. "That damn bastard!!!"

She kicked her drawer and punched the wall. "Why is he acting like that all of a sudden?! I…I can't take it…I thought…"

Sakura couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I thought…he was like a brother to me…I thought…he cared for me…I…I thought…he wanted to be more than just _master and maid_…I thought he wanted to be friends…" Sakura slid down the wall and hugged her knees tightly. "I'm **annoying**? I'm a **burden**? I'm just a **nuisance** to you? Why, all of a sudden, do you hate me so much?" She cried and buried her head into her arms.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened the door. He saw Sakura sitting down by the wall, hugging her knees and sniffing.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto called as Sakura raised her head to see who it was.

Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed she was crying. He ran to her and knelt down. "Sakura chan? What happened? Did something happen to you?" Naruto wiped away her tears.

"Naruto…why does Sasuke hate me? Why did he say I was a burden to him? I thought he really cared for me…" Sakura looked at him sadly with teary eyes.

"Sakura, why are you crying for him?" Naruto shook his head.

Sakura stayed quiet. "Yes…I wonder why I'm crying for that bastard…" her fists tightly.

"Sakura chan, I'll always be here…you shouldn't shed your tears for such a jerk like him," Naruto pulled her into a gently hug.

Sakura's eyes softened as she relaxed her head on his shoulder. 'He's always so warm…so comforting…'

Behind her, Naruto smiled evilly.

'So, I see…Sasuke is acting cold towards her so she won't go close to him…hm…he's out. Only that Itachi guy is left…I have to find a way to win Sakura chan…'

* * *

**REVIEW!!! Next chapters wil be coming up next week, so look forward to it!!!! Oh, and this is NOT an Itasaku story, so for you Sasusaku fans, dont worry! It'll come around eventually in the later chapters!**


	11. We're Done

**We're Done**

Sakura awoke and noticed it was already the next day.

"Oh, shit! I forgot to make Sasuke dinner yester-," she stopped, recalling back to Sasuke's words.

Her eyes saddened. "I guess…I better make breakfast…"

* * *

She went down the stairs and noticed Sasuke was already sitting at the table.

"Hurry up maid, you woke up late," Sasuke stated coldly.

Sakura walked slowly to the kitchen. She took out some food and began to cook. Her eyes glanced over to Sasuke.

He was sitting with no emotion, one arm holding up his face, the other down on the table.

Sakura sighed and shook her head.

Sakura set the food on the table quietly. She stared at Sasuke steadily while taking off her apron.

Sasuke didn't take notice of her and just ate.

"Sasuke-," "

You can go now," Sasuke interrupted.

"…but…I-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura looked away to avoid his look.

"You're my maid…you do whatever I tell you to do…so go away," Sasuke stated coldly.

Sakura looked at him, hurt. "Why are you doing this to me? I thought we could be friends-," "Tch…friends?" Sasuke's fists clenched.

'Just…friends…?' He swallowed to keep calm. "…I was never your friend…I was just being nice to you since I pitied you, coming from a poor family to work for us…don't think you'll ever be important to me," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura's eyes glistened with tears. She lowered her head so that her bangs were covering her eyes. "I'll…I'll leave you alone now, Uchiha sama…" Sakura slowly walked away.

Sasuke looked down emotionlessly. '_**Uchiha Sama**_? It seems I'm making progress…but…this feeling is still in my chest…'

* * *

Sakura walked around in their garden.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "…Sasuke…" her eyes saddened. "I'll never be important to you? All this time…you just pitied me…" Sakura glared. "I don't need to care what that jerk thinks! I was stupid enough to believe in his nice act…but now, I know he's just an asshole," Her fists tightened.

"You just realized?" She gasped and turned around to see Naruto staring at her. "I told you…come back with me, and don't worry about the payment, I'll take care of it. We just want you back home," Naruto replied.

"…I already told you…I'll get back home when I'm done here…" Sakura looked away.

"You still want to stay here even though that rich bastard treats you like this?" Naruto glared at her.

"Yes…I still want to stay here, even though Sasuke treats me like this. And there's also Itachi…"

Naruto glared at her even more at the mention of her boyfriend.

"…I no longer am dating him for money…I'm dating him because I like him." Sakura stated.

"What?! You_ like_ him?" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, and even if I go back…I think I'll still continue to date him," Sakura smiled.

"Tch…" Naruto's fists tightened. "Why, Sakura? You said you loved me...you said that you don't matter to me, but you do! You mean so much to me, Sakura," Naruto pulled her into an embrace. "You still love me…you're allowed to love me, and only me…there can't be another man in your heart…" Sakura couldn't believe Naruto was saying this.

"Naruto…you have Hinata chan, now-,"

"That doesn't matter anymore…I'll break up with her! I realized, Sakura, you're the only girl for me…please come back," Naruto's eyes saddened as he hugged her tighter.

"No, you can't do that to Hinata chan…she loves you a lot…and I don't want to see her hurt-,"

"But you love me more than she does! You loved me ever since we were young…don't let those feelings go…not now, not ever…you're mine, Sakura, you'll always be…" He let go of her and looked into her eyes. "Sakura…you still love me, don't you?" Naruto asked, searching an answer in her expression.

Sakura sighed. "Yes. I still love you…but that image of you and I being together…is already gone. I can never be with you, because in your eyes…you care for me, you worry for me, you want to be with me…but you don't love me,"

Naruto shook his head immediately. "No, it's not like that…Sakura, I realized you're important to me. I want to be with you…" He pulled her back into an embrace again.

"_**I love you, Sakura**_…" Naruto whispered into her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Behind her shoulder, Naruto smirked.

'Got her…'

* * *

Sasuke set the plates into the sink.

"Hey, little bro," Itachi came from the stairs.

"What do you want?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I want to talk to you about someone…" Itachi put his hands into his pockets and headed out towards the garden. "Come on," he gestured.

Sasuke sighed and followed after.

* * *

"So?" Sasuke looked at Itachi. "About Sakura…" Itachi started.

Sasuke's fists tightened.

"We're dating for real, now…so she'll stay here longer…but I want to ask you some questions," Itachi's eyes averted to Sasuke. "Sasuke…do you like Sakura?" he asked.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"…do you like her…?" Itachi repeated the question.

"No…I don't," Sasuke glared at him.

"Are you sure?" Itachi smirked at him.

"What's with you?" Sasuke looked at him, annoyed. "Hm…you seem a bit angry, little bro," Itachi nudged him a little.

Sasuke nudged back, harder. Itachi smirked and smacked his head.

"You asshole!" Sasuke glared at him and poked Itachi's side. Itachi glared back and grabbed Sasuke's head.

"Let go!!!" Sasuke squirmed as Itachi knuckled his head.

"As if!" Itachi laughed.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and punched him in the stomach. Itachi let go of him immediately.

"You're so violent!" Itachi smirked and was about to reach for him when he saw Sasuke's expression.

* * *

Itachi looked ahead…and in front of them, there was Naruto and Sakura…and they were about to **kiss**. 'What…?!' Itachi's fists clenched tightly.

"Get the fuck away from her!" The Uchiha brothers both yelled in unison as they both ran to Naruto. They pushed Naruto away and glared at him.

Sakura gasped and looked at them both.

"Tch…" Naruto glared back in annoyance.

"What were you doing with him?" Itachi turned to Sakura.

"I…I didn't…I…" Sakura shook her head, speechless.

Sasuke's attention was still on Naruto. "You bitch…what do you think you're trying to do?!" Before anyone could blink, Naruto flew back into a patch of flowers.

"Sasuke!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"We're not done, Sakura…why were you two going to kiss?" Itachi glared at her. "No! It…it's not like that…Itachi…" Sakura looked back and forth from Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi.

Naruto got up and wiped away some blood from his lips. Sakura's eyes widened. "Naruto!" She ran to him.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. "You still love him?" he glared at her.

"…yes…" Sakura admitted.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly.

"What about my brother?" Sasuke's eyes averted to Itachi.

Sakura looked down. She glanced at Itachi, and then Naruto. "I…I like Itachi a lot…but…I know I still can't let go of Naruto…" Sakura jerked her hand away from his grasp and went to Naruto.

Itachi felt jealousy boil in him as Sakura wiped away the blood on Naruto's lips.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed when Naruto smirked at them. 'That bitch…he's only using her…' His fists tightened.

"Get the fuck away from Sakura." Sasuke's eyes glinted dangerously.

Naruto made a small smile and pulled Sakura into an embrace.

Itachi moved over by Sasuke. He stared at Sakura, who shifted uncomfortably in Naruto's embrace. "Sakura…you said he was in the past…you said that right now, he didn't matter anymore…you said that I was the only one in your eyes…were those lies?" Itachi waited for her to answer.

"They were true…but…" Sakura looked away. "…Naruto said he loved me…so…I don't want to lose this opportunity. The only reason why I said that…was because I thought he didn't love me…but now…but now that I know, nothing else matters anymore," she murmured.

Itachi suddenly had a pained expression as he felt something painful go through him. "Itachi!" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura suddenly felt worried.

Itachi grasped his chest and panted.

Sasuke shot a glare of hatred towards Sakura and Naruto. His eyes stayed on Sakura. 'To think that I actually like a girl like you…' Sasuke shook his head and help to keep Itachi up.

"Itachi…" Sakura was about to go to him, but Naruto wouldn't let her go.

"Sakura…you promised me you'll make my brother happy…you promised me that you won't leave him like Atsuko did…but look at you, now. You're even worse than her…leaving for another man," Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura's eyes saddened.

Itachi rose up his head to look at her. "…my cherry blossom…" he made a small smile at her.

Sakura immediately began to feel guilty. Tears glistened in her eyes.

"…we're _done_." Itachi's smile disappeared as his eyes stared at her, hurt. He winced as he tried to walk away. "Sasuke…you know what to do,"

Sasuke made a small nod. He turned back to Sakura and Naruto. "Sakura...I will give you two choices. You can leave with Naruto…I'll work out the problem for my parents, and you'll be free. You can go back to your old life. Or…you can continue to stay here and be Itachi's girl…" Sasuke sighed and looked at her in the eyes. "…the only reason why I acted cold to you was because…I was starting to like you…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

Naruto didn't like where this was going, as he tightened his embrace on Sakura.

"…I didn't want to take you away from Itachi. That's why, I thought that if I acted cold towards you, you'll stay away from me. For some reason…I really regret liking a girl like you," Sasuke glared at her.

The tears from Sakura's eyes finally fell.

"…if you stay…we'll act as if nothing happened. So choose, Sakura," Sasuke awaited her answer.

"…I…" Sakura started. She looked at him sadly as more tears fell.

Naruto glared. "Of course she'll leave with me," he blurted out.

Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"You have no reason to stay here anymore. Sakura…you can finally go back. We can be together…isn't that what you wanted?" Naruto stared at her with hopeful eyes.

Sakura stayed quiet. She pushed away from his embrace. Sakura's teary eyes looked back and forth from Sasuke and Naruto. Her mind flashed back to her memories with Naruto. Then her mind flashed to Itachi…the promise, their first kiss, his words, and how she was going to just leave him. Her eyes averted to Naruto. She stared at him for a long time. Then she turned to Sasuke and stared at him for a while. Sakura didn't know what to choose. She looked at Naruto and started to go towards him. Naruto smirked as Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Then Sakura's mind flashed to Hinata. Her eyes widened. 'Hinata chan…' she froze.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "Sakura…" he reached out his hand to her. "Come on," he urged.

Sakura hesitated. She looked back at Sasuke.

'He likes me…and…Itachi loves me…and then…Naruto…' Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

Naruto glared at her when she began to back up.

She shook her head at Naruto. "Sakura chan?" Naruto looked at her with confused eyes. "I…I will stay here." Sakura murmured.

"Why?! I love you, Sakura! ?Just come back with me-,"

"But that would be doing something behind Hinata's back. She's a special friend to me…and she's your girlfriend. You shouldn't do this to her…go back home, Naruto…"

Naruto was about to say something, but her next words froze him in place.

"We, as best friends…._we're done, Naruto_."

* * *

**Ok...lots of drama here, right? Mmmkay, well review and tell me how you liked it! The next chapter will be up shortly and sorry for not updating sooner, cuzz i waz on a family trip for a whole week! So I apologize for that, and again, REVIEW!!!**


	12. You're the Most Important Person To Me

**You're The Most Important Person to Me…**

Naruto looked at the Uchiha mansion one last time before getting into his car.

"Sakura chan…when you come back…I promise, I won't hurt you again…" his eyes saddened as he drove off.

* * *

Sakura looked at him through her window as he drove off. She looked down sadly.

"Best friends, hm? I guess…my feelings of love for you already melted away when I met Sasuke and Itachi…I was just holding on to you…but now…" Sakura sighed.

"I'll let go of you."

* * *

Sakura set the food on the table for Sasuke.

"Hey…you said…you were only acting cold towards me because you liked me, right?" Sakura blushed faintly.

'Shit…' Sasuke quickly thought of an excuse. "No. I…I just thought you were going to choose Naruto…so…so I just made something up…" he murmured.

"Oh, sure…don't lie-,"

"Sakura." Sasuke glared at her, annoyed. "I think the main problem here is Itachi, not me…we'll talk about it later," he replied and ate his food.

Sakura stayed quiet. Then she laughed quietly at him. "Ok, fine,"

* * *

Sakura opened the door quietly. She smiled softly, seeing Itachi still asleep. She closed the door behind her softly and walked quietly to him.

Sakura knelt down beside him and looked at him sadly. "I caused you to be hurt again…" she reached for him.

Sakura gasped when his eyes jerked open as he slapped away her hand. Itachi sat up and glared at her. "Get the fuck out of my bedroom," he replied coldly.

"Itachi, I-,"

"I told you…we're done…" Itachi sighed and got off the bed.

"Wait! But…but I-,"

He slammed the bathroom door in her face.

Sakura looked down sadly. 'We're _**done**_?'

* * *

Sakura walked droopily to the living room. She plopped down on the couch and sighed.

"Hey, did it go well?" Sasuke came up behind her.

"Ehhh…" Sakura groaned.

'I guess it didn't,' Sasuke smirked.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?" Sakura looked down sadly.

"Well…you were about to leave him just like Atsuko…do you know how much it hurts to see the one he loves the most, just leave?" Sasuke sighed.

"…but I didn't…" Sakura looked at him. "…I didn't go…I stayed…I…I want to be with him…"

Sasuke shrugged off his jealousy. 'She belongs to Itachi…these feelings…they don't matter…' he sighed and made a small smile at her. "Just talk to him. If he loves you enough, maybe he'll take you back? If not…you're just going to be a regular maid again," Sasuke smirked and walked away.

"Agh!!!" Sakura groaned.

* * *

Itachi walked downstairs slowly. He sniffed and smelled something good. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the kitchen.

"Eh?" The table was set up nicely with countless plates of food.

Itachi jumped back when Sakura popped out at the corner. "Itachi," she smiled at him.

Itachi glared at her and turned around to go back upstairs.

"Ah, wait!" Sakura grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry…" she murmured.

Itachi stayed quiet.

"…It's just…I've liked him for so long…and he finally said he loved me, so that….that just made me kind of surprised…but, like I said…I'll keep my promise…I want to stay by your side…so please forgive me," Sakura pleaded.

"It doesn't matter anymore. When I said we're done…it means we're done, Sakura…" Itachi jerked away his hand from hers and ran upstairs.

Sakura looked down sadly. "But…I made this meal especially for you…" She glanced back the table.

Itachi froze.

"…Itachi…I'm really sorry…" Sakura looked up at him with teary eyes.

Itachi's fists clenched tightly. "You_ like_ me…but you don't **love** me…tell me, Sakura, what's the difference?" he asked quietly.

Sakura didn't understand where he was getting at.

"Tch…never mind. Anyways, you don't have to come and apologize to me anymore…I have nothing more to do with you," Itachi replied coldly and left before Sakura could respond.

Sakura fell to the ground. She clutched her skirt tightly as tears fell down her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke slowly set his feet into the pool. He sat down and splashed around with is feet. "Sakura…I hope Itachi forgives her…" Sasuke sighed.

He looked up and narrowed his eyes when he saw Sakura come out of the house.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he realized she was crying. He pulled his feet back up and ran to her. "Sakura?!"

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke running towards her.

Sasuke panted and looked at her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and she was sniffing a lot.

Sakura's eyes saddened as more tears came.

Sasuke wiped away her tears and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Ssssh…it's ok, Sakura…tell me, what happened?" he asked her quietly.

"I feel so guilty…I hurt him so much! Itachi…Itachi will never forgive me…he…he…" Sakura wasn't able to finish as she sobbed into Sasuke's chest. Her hands clutched his shirt tightly.

Sasuke held her tighter and snuggled into her hair. "He loves you…" A sad smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. "…don't worry…he'll definitely forgive you. It wasn't your fault…you've like Naruto for a long time and he finally confesses…I would have been very happy and surprised, too, if someone I liked for a long time confessed to me…I think Itachi will understand. So don't cry, Sakura…" he whispered.

Sakura broke away from him and stared up into his eyes. "You care for me, right, Sasuke?" she asked hopefully.

Sasuke made a small smile and kissed her forehead, causing her to blush. He pulled her back into a hug. "More than you could ever know…" Sasuke whispered.

Sakura felt happiness in her. She hugged him back tightly.

'No matter how much I may like her…she belongs to Itachi…so it doesn't matter anymore. The least I can do is protect and comfort her…that'll be enough for me…' Sasuke smiled sadly.

"…can you…take me somewhere?" Sakura asked quietly.

* * *

Sakura sat down by Sasuke on the deck. She looked out at the lake and smiled. "Why do you always know where to take me whenever I'm down…?" Sakura sighed.

Sasuke shrugged slightly.

Sakura looked down at her reflection in the water, sadly. "Itachi…I feel so guilty…I-,"

"Sakura," Sasuke interrupted. "He'll understand…trust me." His hand went on hers and squeezed it slightly.

Sakura blushed and smiled shyly at him.

They both stayed quiet, leaving a awkward silence in the air.

"Hey…you said that you were lying…that…that you liked me…" Sakura paused.

Sasuke didn't like where this was getting at.

"…but…Sasuke…do you really like me?" Sakura blushed faintly and looked at him for an answer.

Sasuke sighed and looked away. "I…I told you already…I was just making up an excuse because I thought you were going to leave…" he replied.

Then he got an idea.

Sasuke smirked and looked into her eyes. Sakura shifted uncomfortable under his gaze.

"Why are you so curious? Do you want me to like you?" he asked and smiled slightly.

Sakura blushed. "N…no! I didn't mean it like that…I…I…" Sakura stuttered for words.

"Sakura…what if I really do like you?" Sasuke's eyes softened.

Sakura looked up at him.

"What if…I really am falling in love with you, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed when Sasuke slowly leaned in. She flinched when Sasuke pulled back a few bangs behind her ear. Their faces were only a few inches apart. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as her fists tightened.

"S…Sasuke…" she whispered.

Sasuke smirked at her. He leaned in and lightly brushed his lips lightly on her cheek instead of her lips.

"Do you really want me to kiss you, Sakura? You still owe me one, anyways…" Sasuke whispered into her ear.

Sakura blushed.

"I'm just kidding…" Sasuke chuckled and broke away.

Sakura glared at him slightly. "You asshole…you always do that to me!"

Sasuke smiled at her. "Sakura…" he called quietly.

"What?!" Sakura answered, annoyed.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke replied.

"Eh?" Sakura glanced at him with confused eyes.

"…I…I must have hurt you really bad…acting all cold towards you…" He looked at her steadily. "…I…I admit it…I…was really starting to like you…"

Sakura's eyes widened.

"…but you are Itachi's girlfriend, so don't worry. I won't try anything on you…" Sasuke sighed.

"…so then…you _**do**_ like me, right?" Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke hesitated to confess. "…well…I'm just going to say this…" he made a small smile at her.

"You're…you're the most important person to me, Sakura…"

* * *

**REVIEWWW!!!! This chapter seems a bit short to me? Aw well, anyways...as you can see, more SasuSaku now that Itachi and Sakura has problems. Next chappie will be up in a few days, so please look forward to it!!!**


	13. A Surprising Visit

**A Surprising Visit**

Sakura walked up to Itachi's room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

After a while of knocking, the door finally opened.

Itachi closed the door again, immediately, after he saw Sakura.

Sakura stopped the door and pushed against it. "Itachi, let me in," She demanded.

"Go the fuck away, Sakura…" Itachi glared at her and pushed the door.

Sakura pushed back. "Itachi, let me in!" she repeated.

"I said go away," Itachi was getting annoyed.

"Just hear what I have to say…and I'll leave you alone…please, Itachi," Sakura sighed.

They both stopped pushing against the door.

Itachi stood there for a while before finally stepping aside for Sakura. Sakura went into his room and took another deep breath.

Itachi closed the door behind him and looked away from her. Sakura stared at him. She hesitated for a while…but finally threw her arms around him.

"Sakura-,"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura hugged him tighter. "I know you won't forgive me no matter how much I apologize…but I really am sorry…I…I hurt you…and…I almost broke my promise. I didn't go with him…I didn't go with him, because…because I still want to stay by your side. You understand, don't you? I loved him for so long…and he finally said he loved me back…I was just surprised…but…" Sakura closed her eyes as tears began form. "…I realize now that I don't love him anymore…I want to stay with you, Itachi…I like you a lot…and I know that someday, I will definitely love you…so, please, Itachi…"

Itachi stayed quiet. He slowly pushed her away. "It's been this long already…you can't love me, Sakura. I know that's a fact…and when I say we are done…" Itachi moved away from her. "I mean, we're **_done_**, Sakura."

He opened the door, urging her to go.

Sakura's tears came, nonstop. "So…you won't ever take me back?" she looked at him sadly.

"You only told me to hear you out…I did…so now leave me alone," Itachi looked away.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly. "…fine…" she whispered and ran out.

Itachi slammed the door shut and slid down. He held his head and closed his eyes sadly.

"…I'm sorry…but I know you'll never love me the same way I love you…if it's already been this long…I can't wait for you anymore, Sakura…I'm sorry…"

* * *

Sakura ran into Sasuke's room.

Sasuke stood there, topless. He just came back from tennis.

Sakura didn't care that he had no shirt on. She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. He lifted up her chin and saw that she was crying a lot. "What happened?" A rush of worry went through him.

"I knew it! He…he will never forgive me…I said I'm sorry…I told him the reason why…I want to stay with him, but how can I do that if he won't take me back?" Sakura cried.

Sasuke hugged her tightly. "I know you're hurt…but think of Itachi's situation. He really loves you-,"

"I know that!" Sakura exclaimed. "I know he loves me…I know that…but…but I just really want to be with him, Sasuke…." Sakura cried.

Sasuke's eyes saddened. "You…you really like him, don't you…?"

Sakura looked up and noticed his expression. "S…Sasuke…why do your eyes look so…so sad?"

Sasuke let go of her and turned away. "Um…nothing…but, you should just leave Itachi alone for a bit. It's the best choice…" Sasuke murmured and walked away.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Fine, I'll leave him alone…but you…" she shook her head. "…tell me what you're thinking…you always do this to me…" Sakura let go of his hand slowly. "When you said that I was the most important person to you…what did you mean by that?"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "…nothing…I already told you, didn't I? I was just…starting to like you back then…so, right now, I just feel that you're important to me. Anyways…you shouldn't be worrying about me. Itachi should be the one you're concerned about-,"

"I _am _concerned about him! I know he's suffering, and I know why…that's why I'm willing to leave him alone because I know he's hurt…but you're important to me, too, Sasuke. You're different than him…I don't know why you're hurt, I don't know your feelings, your thoughts…that's why I'm not willing to leave you alone!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Sakura…you just don't get it…" he put his hands in his pockets and turned slightly to look at her. "…I can't tell you anything more…the only way I can express my feelings is by saying how important you are. I'll inherited my father's company, someday…the richest and largest company in Japan…so I don't intend to get close to anyone, even if that means I have to break all bonds with them. Sakura…I don't want to hurt you…" He walked to her and brushed his fingers down her hair.

"…that's why…I can't tell anything more…my feelings, my thoughts, and how I feel about you…I could never tell you, Sakura,"

Sakura's eyes were filled with anger, sorrow, and tears. "Why? Just because of that…you have to hide everything from me?! I thought…you needed a **_somebody_**…and…and you said I'll be that somebody. Someone who you will tell everything to, your problems, needs, feelings…but yet, you say this now?"

Sasuke cupped her cheek and stroked it gently with his thumb. "…go and make me tea, my lovely maid…" he simply stated and walked out of the room.

Sakura stood there, confused, angry, and sad. "How the fuck can you tell me to just go and make you tea so easily like that?! I thought…I was the one who you can tell everything to, but…but why did you say all that? You're important to me, too, Sasuke…more than you can ever know…" Sakura's tears fell.

* * *

Sasuke sat down on a bench and sighed. 'That's right…I have no time to be with her…I'm the successor of the Uchiha family…I can't fall in love," his fists clenched tightly.

"…Why do I have to be born into this family? Why…why couldn't I just be an ordinary teenager…someone who lives a simple life…someone who doesn't have to worry about taking a huge responsibility…someone…who Sakura can fall for…why do I have to be an Uchiha?" He smacked his forehead in frustration.

Sasuke jumped slightly when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" his eyes narrowed.

After a few minutes of his dad talking on the other phone, he froze.

"_**What?"**_ his eyes widened.

* * *

Fugaku set down the paper.

"Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" Sasuke glared at him.

"…the company…is losing its power over Japan. If we don't come up with something new…a product, or machine, or even if it's a video game…or anything, we'll go out of business. Everything that everyone has been working for will go to waste…I can't let that happen, Sasuke. I'll be going to France this week to find something new…and I need you to take care of the meetings and be in charge. This will be a practice for you in the future, too, Sasuke…you should be prepared," Fugaku replied.

Sasuke sighed. "Why can't you leave one of your workers to be in charge? I really don't want to do the work yet, father…"

Fugaku held his shoulder firmly. "I trust you, son. Just for this week…"

Sasuke stayed quiet. He let out a heavy sighed and turned away. "I won't disappoint you."

Fugaku smiled at him. "That's my son...oh, and about your maid,"

Sasuke froze. "Sakura? What about her?" He narrowed his eyes.

"…we are going to let her go back for now, because you are going to be busy this week…"

Sasuke's fists clenched. "Why can't she just accompany me while work?!"

Fugaku chuckled. "You are really getting attached to that girl…both you and Itachi…well, then…if you want to be with her that bad, I'll allow you to be her bodyguard. Before work, you must go to her house and send her to school…after work, go pick her up after school and of course, just basically protect her,"

Sasuke twitched. 'Fuck…'

* * *

"WHAT?!" Sakura gaped.

Fugaku chuckled at her expression.

"I didn't expect him to say that either…just go along with it," Sasuke crossed his arms.

"W…well, I'm happy that I get to go back for a week, but…but…with you tagging along everywhere I go is kind of…well, it's so weird!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It's only for a week, you'll live with it…anyways, I have to go. Sasuke, I'm counting on you…this is a big responsibility," Fugaku replied and went out the door.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura groaned.

"Are you serious?!" She plopped down on the couch.

"Yep. Oh, and did you make the tea I asked you to make?" Sasuke sat down across from her.

Sakura looked away. "No…I was too busy thinking about our conversation…" she murmured.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "You should understand, Sakura…since I'm going to inherit my father's company, I should mainly focus on that."

Sakura glared at him. "I know that! But…ugh, forget it, rich people are just too fucking caught up in their work!" She got up and stomped away.

"Yea…I guess that's why we are all the same. We never have time for family…friends…or someone we love. It's always…business…" Sasuke's eyes saddened.

* * *

Sakura walked by Itachi's room to go to her room.

The door open and Sakura froze. She glanced back to see Itachi.

He closed the door behind him and stayed quiet.

An awkward silence filled them.

Sakura was about to say something, but he turned and ran downstairs.

She sighed and looked down sadly. "We're…we're really done?"

* * *

Itachi let out a heavy sigh and plopped down on the couch.

"Yo," Sasuke popped behind him.

"I'm not in the mood right now," Itachi glared at him.

"Hm…Sakura, right?" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up…" Itachi's fists clenched tightly.

"Why won't you give her another chance? I mean…she really wants to be with you…" Sasuke felt a rush of sadness go through him, but ignored it.

"I know…but I can't keep going on like this if she doesn't love me…I've already been hurt once…and I'm not patient to wait for Sakura, anymore…" Itachi shook his head.

"Itachi!" Sakura's voice exclaimed. They both turned around to see Sakura.

"…Please…" she started. "Please, just this once…please forgive, me Itachi-,"

"I don't want to hear it!" Itachi glared at her. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Itachi!" Sakura and Sasuke ran after him.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "I know I hurt you…I know what I did was wrong…but please…please, Itachi…I want to be with you again…"

Itachi stayed quiet.

"Itachi…" Sasuke's narrowed.

Itachi jerked his hand away from Sakura. "I'm sorry…I just…I just can't wait for you anymore…" he murmured and opened the door.

They all gasped when they saw a woman out the door, who was about to knock.

Sasuke couldn't believe it.

Sakura had no clue who it was.

Itachi was frozen in place.

"…Atsuko…"

* * *

**OMG, draaammma, i know...lol, review and tell me how you liked it! Now that Atsuko is back, what do you guys think'll happen??? Anyways, more SasuSaku in the next chappie! Look forward to it, and again, REVIEW!!!**


	14. I'll Protect You

**I'll Protect You**

Sakura's eyes widened. 'This woman…is Atsuko?!'

Sasuke glanced at Itachi.

"…Itachi…" Atsuko reached towards him.

Itachi stepped back and shook his head. "…why….why are you here?" his eyes stared in disbelief.

"I wanted to see you! I really regretted what I did…I-,"

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled. "You come…after 2 fucking years…to say that you regretted what you did?! What do you expect me to do? Just take you back and say that I love you again?!" He glared at her.

Atsuko began to cry. "I know…I know that I left you…and that caused you to be in so much pain…but I really do regret it! I just didn't know…how much you meant to me…I was just too carried away with going back to my old life, but then…but then…"

Sakura's eyes widened when Atsuko suddenly jumped into Itachi's arms.

"…it didn't feel the same! My memories with you…they would replay again and again in my mind…I felt so guilty…I didn't realize…" She looked up at him and caressed his face softly. "…how much I loved you, Itachi…"

Itachi's eyes widened.

Sakura felt jealousy boil in her.

Sasuke saw her expression and held her hand. Sakura's eyes saddened as she looked at Sasuke. He squeezed her hand slightly. "Let's go," he mouthed and dragged her away.

Sakura's eyes glanced back at Itachi and Atsuko. Tears fell from her eyes when she saw Itachi hug her back.

'…so…all this time…he still had her in his heart…'

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura splashed their feet in the water slowly.

Sakura sat quietly, with dried up tears stained on her cheek. She was still panting a bit.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. "Sakura-,"

"He still loves her…" Sakura interrupted. "…all this time…when he was with me…when he said he loved me…I thought Atsuko was erased from his mind. But then…now I realize…I was only a replacement…" tears began to fall, again. "…He always had Atsuko in his heart…he'll never be able to forget her…"

Sasuke's eyes saddened. He pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura…he isn't worth your tears…" he whispered.

Sakura clenched tightly on his shirt.

"I'll protect you…" Sasuke held her tighter.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I won't allow you to cry…I'll make you smile…I won't let you feel any more sadness…you don't deserve it. Itachi…has always loved Atsuko…and no one will ever take the place in his heart…that's why…you shouldn't cry, Sakura. He isn't worth your tears…he doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful girl like you…" Sasuke broke away and stared into her teary eyes. He smiled softly and caressed her cheek. "…because…to me…you're the most beautiful, unique, and amazing girl in the world…"

More tears came down Sakura's face. "…why?" she murmured.

"Eh?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why, Sasuke? Why is it always you? Whenever I cry…whenever I get hurt…whenever I'm a hard situation…why do you always seem to be there for me?" Sakura shook her head.

"…because…you're important to me…" Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked into his eyes.

They both stared at each other for a long time.

"Sakura…" Sasuke murmured. "…you still owe me a kiss…."

Sakura blushed.

"Can I…can I kiss you?"

She was a bit taken back by the question.

Sasuke smiled at Sakura's expression. "Sakura…can I?" he asked again.

Sakura looked away, unable to answer.

Sasuke sighed and held her hands tightly. He brought up his other hand and turned her face towards him. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered.

'Why…? Why do you stare at me so lovingly? Why…?' Sakura's eyes began to close, slowly.

Sasuke pushed back some of her bangs and leaned in.

Sakura felt their foreheads touch…then their noses.

Sasuke made a small smile. 'I love you, Sakura…' he thought.

And unlike the other times…_**this**_ time…he really did kiss her.

Sakura felt his lips lightly brush over hers. 'So…warm…' She thought as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Sakura snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. 'Why does this feel…so good? So right?' After a while, they both broke apart for air.

Sakura's eyes widened and let go of him. "Ah…" she touched her lips and blushed wildly.

Sasuke smiled. "Starting tomorrow…don't think about Itachi, anymore. I'll be your bodyguard, starting tomorrow, too…"

Sakura blushed as he kissed her forehead.

"…so…don't cry anymore…I'll be here," he whispered.

Sakura's tears fell as she embraced him. 'This…this feels so…right…'

* * *

Itachi hugged Atsuko back tightly. "…why? Why did you leave me?" he shook his head sadly.

"I was naïve…I didn't realize what I had, right in front of me…Itachi…I'm so sorry…" Atsuko cried and looked into his eyes. "Do you remember? Our promise…"

Itachi made a small smile and nodded. "No matter who we'll be with at the end…we must never forget each other…"

Atsuko's eyes softened. "Yes…that's why…I've never forgotten you. I love you…"

Itachi was taken by surprise as Atsuko leaned in and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Atsuko…" he stared at her with wide eyes.

"I have always wanted to do that…I wanted to hold you like this…kiss you…will you give me another chance, Itachi?" Atsuko looked at him, pleadingly.

Itachi stayed quiet. He stared into her sad eyes and hesitated. "…yes…"

Atsuko smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Tomorrow...come here, again…I want to take you somewhere. I missed you so much, Atsuko…" Itachi whispered.

Atsuko laughed happily and nodded.

* * *

Itachi waved goodbye as Atsuko drove away. He sighed and looked up at the stars.

"…I can't believe it…after two years…she…she actually came for me…" He clutched his chest. "I'm so happy…but…what is this guilt in me?"

Itachi's mind flashed to Sakura. His eyes widened.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Sasuke pulled up the covers and smiled at her. "My father will be leaving at six in the morning…I'll come wake you up, ok?"

Sakura nodded.

"…goodnight…" Sasuke walked away.

Sakura grabbed his wrist. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked back and raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it?"

Sakura couldn't find any words to say. "…thank you, Sasuke…" she made a weak smile at him.

Sasuke sighed and bent down to her. "I'll protect you…" he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Goodnight," he said again and went out.

* * *

Itachi saw Sasuke come out of Sakura's bedroom.

Sasuke looked up and saw him. "…only Sakura's room is in this hallway…what are you doing?" he glared.

"…let me talk to her," Itachi replied.

"You had the chance…she pleaded you…and then right at that moment, Atsuko had to appear, too…tch…" Sasuke crossed his arms. "How did it go with that woman? Did you really take her back just because she said some loving words to you? After doing that to you…after betraying your love, do you really just forgive her that easily? What about Sakura?! She didn't betray you…she was just confused because Naruto was her first love…and yet…you can't find the heart to forgive her?" Sasuke glared at him.

"Sasuke…let me-,"

"I'll protect her."

Itachi's eyes widened.

"I'll protect her from you…from anything, and anyone that will cause her to be hurt. I'll make her smile…I wont let a single tear drop escape from her eyes…"

Sasuke poked Itachi's chest.

"**_You_**. You are the one who caused her tears…you are the one who made her feel the pain…you are the one who didn't forgive her for a small mistake, but forgave Atsuko after two fucking years for leaving you…you have no right to speak with her, let alone, even look at her…" Sasuke's eyes glinted, dangerously. "I will beat the fuck out of you if you cause her to cry again."

Itachi's fists clenched tightly as Sasuke walked away. He looked at Sakura's door, sadly. "…he's right…I…have no right to be with her…"

* * *

Sakura touched her lips.

"A kiss…from Sasuke?" she blushed. 'I never thought…that he would actually kiss me, this time…is it because I was crying?'

Sakura let out a heavy sigh. "…Itachi…I like you…and I want to be with you…" her eyes saddened. She closed them to prevent tears.

"…but…if being with Atsuko can make you happy, again…I'll try to forget you…"

* * *

**They finally kissed! Lol, there you go...tell me how you liked it, and the next chapter will be updated shortly so look forward to it! REVIIIEWWW!!!!**


	15. Meeting Her Friends

**Meeting her Friends!**

Sasuke lightly shook Sakura.

"Mmm…" Sakura turned and accidently slapped Sasuke's face.

"What the…" Sasuke glared at her. '_**Damn brat…**_' He picked her up and dropped her on the ground.

"AHH! What the hell? My ass…" Sakura frowned and glared up at Sasuke. "What's with you!?"

Sasuke smirked and bent down to her. "Let's go…from here on out this week, I'll be your bodyguard…"

* * *

Itachi walked downstairs and saw Sakura and Sasuke holding suitcases. He narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys doing?"

Sakura looked up and saw him. She looked away sadly and didn't answer.

Sasuke saw her expression and sighed. "Sakura won't be here for this week. Dad is going to France to find a new product for the company…and I won't be home most of the time because I have to manage the company and at the same time…be her bodyguard," Sasuke replied and looked at Sakura.

Itachi glanced at Sakura and sighed. "…Sakura…I-,"

"You'll be with Atsuko, now, right?" Sakura made a weak smile at him.

Itachi's eyes widened.

"…like you said…we're done…I know what I did was wrong and I should never have deserved to be with you, Itachi. Atsuko appeared at the right time…so…from now on…" her fists clenched tightly. "…from now on…everything we had together…I'll forget it all. When I come back…let's not have anything more to talk about…be happy with Atsuko,"

Itachi's eyes widened when he saw a tear drop from Sakura's eyes.

She turned around and grabbed Sasuke's hand.

Itachi immediately regretted something…he looked at their hands holding each other and something painful was beating in his heart.

"Itachi…starting today…she will no longer be yours. I will protect her. I…I'll hold her precious to me…I won't lose her…" Sasuke smirked.

Sakura blushed faintly and looked at him.

"She's the most important person to me, now…anyways…I wish you luck with that woman," Sasuke flashed a sarcastic smile at Itachi as he dragged Sakura out the door.

Itachi looked down sadly. "What have I done…why…" Sakura appeared in his mind.

"…why do I feel like…I just lost something so important…"

* * *

Sakura swallowed hard. 'That kiss…why do I feel so uncomfortable…so nervous…around him, now?' she clenched her skirt tightly.

Sasuke glanced at her and smirked at her nervous face. "Sakura…is something wrong?"

Sakura blinked and shook her head.

"…will you be ok now, since you're letting go of him?" Sasuke asked quietly, careful not to hurt her feelings.

Sakura smiled sadly. "I feel free, now…like…a huge burden has been lifted off my shoulders…I just wish for his happiness with Atsuko…"

Sasuke hesitated, but slowly moved his hand over to her.

Sakura blushed when she felt Sasuke's hand holding hers. 'He's always…so warm…' Sakura looked away and blushed even more.

Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt her hand turn and entangled with his. He glanced at her and noticed she was looking away…but he could tell she was blushing like crazy. Sasuke smiled happily and tightened his hand on hers.

'The company doesn't matter for now…I still have many years before I'll inherit it, so…right now…I'll try hard to make her like me, too.'

* * *

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she got out of the car.

"My house…" she whispered and ran to the door."Mom, dad!!!" she knocked.

Sasuke followed her and smiled at how happy she was.

The door opened and there stood Sakura's parents with surprised expressions.

"Sakura?!" Sumino hugged Sakura tightly. "Mom!" Sakura hugged her back tightly.

"What's going on here?" Natsume(Sakura's dad) looked at Sasuke with curious eyes.

"My father will be in France this week…and I will be taking over the company for this week, too, so Sakura will have nothing to do. My father decided she will be returned home and I will be her bodyguard," Sasuke replied.

"Eh? Her bodyguard?! Why?" Sakura's parents stared at him with wide eyes.

"Eh…well…that…" Sasuke scratched his head.

Sakura blinked. 'Yea…I wonder why he became my bodyguard, too…couldn't he just leave me alone for this week and then pick me up the last day?'

Sasuke sighed and glanced at Sakura. "Actually…I really couldn't bear to not see Sakura for a whole week…so my father just suddenly told me to be her bodyguard so I'll be with her everyday…"

Sakura blushed.

Her parents gaped. "Ehhh? Does this mean you like our daughter?" Natsume narrowed his eyes.

"Dad!-,"

"Yes."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"I…I really do like her…" Sasuke blushed faintly and looked away. 'I really did it. I confessed…fuck, and in front of her parents, too…'

Sakura turned red and also looked away.

Her parents grinned. "Well, well, then…come in and make yourself at home, Sasuke san!" Natsume dragged Sasuke in.

"Dad!" Sakura pouted.

"You sure got yourself a good man, Sakura! Oooh, I'm so proud of you!!! He's rich, reeeeally handsome, has a good personality, and he seems to really like you!!!" Sumino squealed.

Sakura blushed. 'Sasuke…so…he really does like me?'

* * *

Natsume opened the door. "This is the guest room…oh, if you need anything, don't be afraid to ask! Since you'll be my future son-in-law!!!"

Sasuke gaped. "Eh?!?"

Natsume grinned and closed the door.

"What the fuck…" Sasuke shook his head and sighed.

"…the room next door…should be Sakura's, right?" He stood up and quietly opened the door.

Sasuke looked towards the next door. He closed his door behind him slowly and opened the next one. He peeked in and saw Sakura sitting on the bed.

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped slightly and looked towards the door. "Sasuke?" she blushed.

Sasuke came in and smiled faintly at her. "Your school starts at 8 o'clock, right? It's seven right now…do you want to go? I'll drive you," he replied.

"Ah…yea…" Sakura nodded slightly.

Sasuke sighed and closed the door again. "I'm so stupid…" he mentally smacked himself.

* * *

Sakura looked at herself. "I haven't been in my school uniform for so long!" she giggled and went out.

"I'll be going, now! Eh…where's Sasuke?" Sakura blinked.

"He's outside waiting for you…oh, and tell me all the details, ok, sweetie?" Sumino smiled.

"Mom…" Sakura blushed.

* * *

Sasuke heard Sakura calling him.

He looked up and gasped. She was so CUTE in her school uniform.

"Sasuke! Let's go!" Sakura smiled at him.

"Ah…yea…" Sasuke shook his head to snap out of his gaze.

* * *

Ino gaped at the Mercedes Benz that stopped in front of the school. "You guys! Look! I think it's a new student!!!"

Everyone turned around.

Naruto's eyes widened when he recognized the car. "Sakura?!"

Everyone gasped when they saw a glimpse of pink hair.

"SAKURA??!?!" Ino ran to her. "Ino!" Sakura smiled happily. "It really is you!!!!" Ino hugged her tightly.

Tenten and Temari rushed over.

"What are you doing in such an expensive car like this?! Who's the driver-," the girls gaped when Sasuke walked over to Sakura.

"I'm her bodyguard," Sasuke smiled.

"KYAAAAH!!!! It's SASUKE KUN!!!!!!" a group of girls started running towards him.

Ino, Tenten, and Temari surrounded Sakura and Sasuke. "If you guys don't get the _**fuck**_ away…" Ino made a creepy smile and cracked her knuckles. Tenten took out a knife. Temari took out…a fan.

The girls twitched and back away immediately.

"Ahem! Anyways…what are you doing with him, hm?" Ino nudged Sakura.

"Ah…I-,"

"Sakura!" Naruto called.

The guys came over.

Sakura noticed Hinata and Naruto were holding hands. She smiled at them.

"I missed you guys! Did any of you boys hook up with girls?" Sakura grinned.

Tenten and Neji stood together. "Well….yea, we're kind of together," Tenten blushed. "Eh?! Neji and Tenten?! I always knew this day would come!" Sakura laughed.

"And, me and Temari…" Shikimaru sighed. Temari smiled and hugged him from behind. "What?! B…but, you said that women were troublesome!!!" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Me and Gaara!" Ino went over to Gaara and held his hand_**(I know, not a good couple, but I gotta get a guy for Ino!)**_. "Wha…impossible! You two don't even talk to each other, and…and I thought Ino's type was…well…more like Sasuke! And I'm not even sure if Gaara likes girls!" Gaara slightly glared at her.

"And of course you know, we're together," Naruto grinned. Sakura turned to Hinata and Naruto. "Hinata chan…you finally got him," Hinata blushed and nodded.

Naruto stared at her and sighed. "Sakura chan….I'm sorry." He bowed.

"EH?!" Everyone gaped.

"What I did was wrong! And…and as your best friend…I really have no right-,"

"Baaaka!" Sakura bonked him on the head.

"The one you should be saying sorry to…is Hinata," Everyone looked at Hinata. "Eh? M…me?! But…but he didn't do anything wrong…" Hinata blinked.

Naruto turned to her. Hinata looked at him curiously. "I'm sorry…when you told me to go and try to convince Sakura to come back…I used such dirty methods. You guys all knew that Sakura had a crush on me…and I tried to win her back by telling her that I love her and I also told her that if she comes back…I'll dump Hinata…"

Hinata's eyes widened.

"But! But…I feel so guilty, now, playing with my best friend's feelings…and Hinata chan…I did something so horrible behind your back...please forgive me!" Naruto's fist clenched tightly as he bowed.

Everyone stood silent, waiting for Hinata's reply. She looked down at him.

In a blink of an eye, Naruto flew up 10 feet in the air and crashed into the cement floor.

Hinata had kicked him…HARD.

"Ah…" Naruto twitched.

Everyone's jaw dropped at her strength and backed away.

"That was for _almost_ cheating on me, Naruto kun…if you had _really _cheated on me, I think you would be half dead, now," Hinata smiled sweetly at him. She looked up at Sakura…then her eyes averted to Sasuke. "Now then…Sakura chan…who is this?"

Everyone gathered in, again.

"Oh…well…you know how I work as one of the Uchiha's maid? Well…this is Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura smiled.

"Waah! He so handsome!!!" the girls squealed. Neji, Gaara, and Shikimaru pulled back their girls.

"He's mine!" Sakura suddenly blurted out.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Ehhh?!" Everyone gasped.

"Ah…I…I mean…" Sakura blushed furiously.

Sasuke laughed. "Baka…" he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him.

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Like she said. I'm hers…and…she's mine. All of you are Sakura's friends, hm? Well…" Sasuke smiled at them.

"This week will be a fun week!"

* * *

**Cuuute chappie, huh? Sorry for the wait, I was sick this week so couldn't get on the computer...anyways, I hope you guys liked it, and the next chapter will be up shortly!!! REVIEW!**


	16. Bodyguard or Boyfriend!

**Bodyguard or Boyfriend?!**

Sakura sighed.

Behind her trailed Sasuke, Naruto(who is bruised all over), Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Temari, Shikimaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Kankarou, and Kiba.

"Are you guys going to follow me around all day?! School is almost over and you guys are like a fucking line of ants behind me!" Sakura glared at them.

"But…we're just following him…" They all pointed to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and then gasped when she felt Sasuke holding her hand. "You said I belong to you, right?" he whispered and winked.

Sakura blushed.

"Would you guys mind leaving us alone for a bit? We need some…_**privacy**_…" Sasuke replied "_sexily_".

Naruto narrowed his eyes and twitched. "Ah, of course!" Ino grinned and shoved everybody back down the hallway. They all peeked from the corner of the wall.

Sasuke smirked. "They're so nosy...." he sighed.

"Yea…they've always been like that," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Sasuke glanced back them. "It seems they want to see something amusing…" he made a small smile.

"Well duh, asshole…you're the one who said we needed some **_privacy_**, so now they think we're going to do something!" Sakura glared at him.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke smirked.

"Eh?" Sakura blushed.

Sasuke lifted up her chin and leaned closer. He heard the others gasp and giggle.

"S…Sasuke…" Sakura tried to push him away.

Sasuke embraced her tightly.

Sakura looked over his shoulder and noticed her friends were all squealing and staring at them with wide eyes.

"You know now, right? How I feel about you…" Sasuke murmured.

Sakura blushed.

"What I said before…forget it all…right now, it doesn't matter about my company…if I can have you…" Sasuke held her tighter. "If I can have you…nothing else in the world will matter to me anymore, Sakura…"

Sakura pushed him away slowly. "Why are you saying this all of a sudden?!" she glared at him.

"I'm only putting on a good show for your friends…is that not ok with you?" Sasuke smirked.

"No, it's not! How can…how can you just throw words like that around so easily?" Sakura looked at him with angry eyes.

Sasuke didn't reply. "Sakura…it's also the truth…nothing matters if I'm with you…" he murmured.

Sakura's eyes widened. "…how long…how long have you like me, Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down at the floor and narrowed his eyes.

"I guess…from the first day I saw you…I was fascinated by you. You were different…and that caught my attention," His eyes averted to her. He glanced back slightly. "Sakura…stay still, ok?"

Sakura blushed as Sasuke leaned in so that they were only a few inches apart. 'Is…is he going to kiss me, again?' Sakura closed her eyes tightly.

Sasuke stared at her for a long time. "Sakura…I won't kiss you if you're waiting for me to do it…do you want to kiss me?" he smirked.

Sakura blushed but didn't reply. She kept her eyes close, not daring to look into his.

"If you do…kiss me, yourself. I'll count to three…if you don't kiss me…I'll pull away," Sasuke started to pull away slowly.

"One…" he started.

Sakura felt his warmth going away.

"…two…" his words chanted in her mind.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

"…three…" Sasuke started to move away, but Sakura pulled him back down and crashed her lips onto his.

Everyone gasped. "Sakura…" Ino gaped. "What…I thought she was with Itachi…why…why is she kissing him???" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke didn't close his eyes or kiss back. Instead, he pushed her away.

Sakura stared at him with confused eyes.

He could see that she was blushing a lot. "Why did you wait at the last moment? Were you hesitating?" His thumb ran over her lower lip gently.

"I don't know why! I didn't really want to do it…my body just acted on its own!" Sakura looked away as she blushed even more.

Sasuke chuckled at her. "We put on a good show, hm? Let's go…your 6th period class is starting," he replied as he dragged her with him.

Ino and the others came out. "Did you guys see that?!" Ino squealed. "Sakura kissing the son of the richest and most powerful man in Japan?! Kyaaaahhh!!!!" the girls squealed. Hinata laughed at them. "How troublesome…" Shikimaru covered his ears. Neji and Gaara smirked in amusement. The other guys were shocked by what Sakura did. Naruto was…really confused.

* * *

The bell rang for dismissal.

Sakura sighed and walked out to the gate.

"SAKURAAAA!!!!" Ino squealed.

Sakura froze when they all surrounded her.

"You guys kissed!!! Kyaaaahhh!!!!" Temari exclaimed.

Sakura blushed and looked away.

"How was it! Was it…what do they call it…_**magical**_?" Tenten smiled.

Sakura stayed quiet, still blushing.

"Ne, ne! Tell us, Sakura chan!!!"

Suddenly Sasuke came in the crowd and took Sakura's hand. "Let's go," he smirked and dragged her along.

"Ah…" Sakura looked back her friends, who were screaming, squealing, and jumping up and down.

She looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Thanks…"

* * *

They sat awkwardly in the living room.

"So? How was it meeting your friends, today?" Sumino smiled.

"Ugh….they were more thrilled seeing Sasuke…" Sakura groaned.

"Well, you can't blame them. He's good looking, rich, dreamy, has a good personality-," "MOM, SUMINO!" Sakura and Natsume glared at her.

"Ah...ehehe, anyways…I'm sure they were just thrilled to see you with the son of the most richest person in Japan," Sumino laughed cheekily.

"Whatever…" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Um…well…I have to go. I have a meeting to attend in a few hours," Sasuke stood up and bowed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke stopped and glanced back slightly.

"Um…will it be ok if I come with you?" she asked quietly.

"You'll probably be bored to death. I mean…we're only going to talk about the business, and you're not even going to be allowed in the room. Do you really want to stand for 2 hours waiting for me?" Sasuke smirked.

"Eh…never mind," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh, and I'll be going home after that…um…I'll come tomorrow to pick you up for school. I might even sleep over tomorrow…so ja ne," Sasuke smiled and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"So? Where are you taking me?" Atsuko smiled at him.

"Where we had our first date," Itachi replied.

* * *

Atsuko's eyes widened. "Flowers…there weren't flowers here before…" She looked at the miles of fields of flowers, trailing as far as the eyes can see.

"I told some of the workers to plant these…two years while you were away…they grew rapidly," Itachi smiled softly.

"…arigato…" Atsuko looked at him with teary eyes.

"Do you remember what happened here?" Itachi took her hand in his.

"This…was the place that you confessed to me…" Atsuko smiled at him.

"Yea…and you just looked at me with wide eyes…" Itachi chuckled.

"I'm glad you did…because if you didn't tell me that you loved me…I would have never found out my true feelings about you…" Atsuko pulled him down closer. "I should have told you when you confessed to me that…I love you, too…"

Itachi closed his eyes slowly and kissed her.

Sakura flashed in his mind. His eyes jerked open.

'Why…why does she keep appearing?!'

* * *

Sakura sighed in boredom. "Why is it so boring without him?" She looked up at the ceiling and frowned.

"I'll call Ino…" Sakura dialed Ino's phone number.

"Hello? Ino-,"

_"Sakura?! Oh my gooosh!!! Did you see how he just swooped through us like that to come and grab you? That was so hero-like!!! Oh my, and that kiss! Sakura, you are the luckiest woman alive, to have such a handsome, dreamy, protective, and rich guy to be your boyfriend!!!"_

Sakura blushed. "Ino! He's not my boyfriend! He already told you that he's my bodyguard…well…for this week…and then I'll have to be his maid again, but anyways! I want to make things clear, ok? I don't have everyone's phone numbers, so call them and said that kiss you guys saw was all a misunderstanding…me and Sasuke are just friends, nothing more…" Sakura replied slowly.

_"But, Sakura! I can see it in his eyes…he…he seems to…how do I put this…well, I can't quite nail it, but there's this look that he has when he's staring at you…it's…so loving…have you ever noticed it?"_

Sakura looked down and sighed. "…yes…"

_"See! It looks like he loves you a lot…Oooh, that would so get the gossip, Sasuke Uchiha falling in love with his maid…"_ Ino giggled on the other line. _"Ne, Sakura! Do you love him?"_

Sakura blushed. "What?! Of course not! He's just a friend to me!" she exclaimed.

_"Whatever. You should get with him! You two look so good together!"_ Ino squealed.

"Well, I don't like him, and that's final. He's just a good friend…" Sakura hung up and plopped down on her bed again.

"Me? Love Sasuke? That's impossible…"

* * *

Sasuke was back home in the Uchiha mansion.

"Sasuke," Itachi came from the stairs.

Sasuke ignored him.

"Sasuke…how is Sakura-,"

"Do you think you have the right to know?" Sasuke glared.

Itachi sighed. "I miss her…" he replied quietly and looked away.

"You have Atsuko. She came back to you…Sakura shouldn't matter anymore to-,"

"But she does matter to me! I don't know why…for some reason…whenever I'm with Atsuko…" Itachi's eyes saddened. "…Sakura appears in my mind…why is it like that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "You…you've fallen in love with Sakura…" he murmured.

"Of course I know that! But I-,"

"No, Itachi…I mean…to the point that you finally realize that you need her. But I won't give her back to you…" Sasuke glared at him. "You chose Atsuko. Let me be the one to have Sakura…she's the only one for me…and I won't allow for you to take her back. I love her, Itachi,"

Itachi's eyes widened. "You…you love Sakura?"

Sasuke looked away. "Yes," He stated and walked past Itachi to the stairs.

Itachi's fists clenched. 'What have I done…?'

* * *

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh.

"Damn, Itachi…you're my brother, and I don't want to hurt you…but you chose Atsuko! I…I can't let Sakura go back to you…I know she still likes you…and…and you're slowly realizing that you really need her…so is there really no chance for me?"

* * *

Sakura noticed it was already dark.

She stared out her window to the moon and pretended to grasp it. "Sa…suke…" Sakura whispered.

She touched her lips. 'His kiss…is different from Itachi's…' Sakura narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi's kiss is gentle and feather-light…Sasuke's kiss is soft and warm…and…and I always get this static feeling that goes through my body and my heart beats faster…" Sakura covered her mouth. "What am I saying!?" She blushed and shook her head.

Suddenly her phone rang.

Sakura blinked. "Hello?"

For a while, there was silence.

_"Sakura…"_ Sasuke's voice came from the other line.

"Sasuke?!" Sakura smiled.

_"Sakura…be my girlfriend."_

* * *

**What do you guys think will happen next?! Please review, and the next chapter will be up shortly!!!**


	17. I Love Her

**I Love Her**

Sakura immediately dropped the phone.

'What…?' Her eyes stood open wide in shock. She snapped out of it quickly and picked up the phone again.

"What do you mean, _be my girlfriend_?! This better not be a prank or something because-,"

"I'm serious, Sakura…" Sasuke interrupted.

Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what to say. "Why…? Why, all of a sudden?" Sakura shook her head.

"I don't want to lose you, Sakura…" Sasuke murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sakura didn't understand where this was getting at.

"Itachi…seems to have fallen for you to the point where…I think, to the point where he wants you back because it seems like he realizes he needs you, not Atsuko…" Sasuke explained.

Sakura gasped. "Itachi…?" Her grip tightened on the phone.

"You…you won't go back to him, right? I understand if you do, because I know you still like him…but…but…I don't want you to be with him…he caused you to cry so much, feel so much pain, and even chose Atsuko who left him 2 years ago, over you…so…you won't go back to him…right, Sakura?"

Sakura noticed his tone seemed to be pleading her. Sakura stayed speechless. She really did still like Itachi. She really did want to go back to him, to be with him…but then her mind flashed to Sasuke.

"Sakura…you don't have to answer, now. I won't force you…it's just…you already know how I feel about you…so I just don't want to lose you to him. But…whatever makes you happy…I'll support your decision. If you just want to stay friends, it's cool with me…or if you want to go back to Itachi, I understand…I'll talk to you later, goodnight…" Sasuke hung up.

Sakura sat there, dumbfounded. "Why are you saying this to me all of a sudden? Itachi and Atsuko just got back together yesterday…and then now, all of a sudden you ask me out, and then Itachi wants me back? I don't understand this…why…why?"

* * *

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh. "Why do I even bother to think about it? Of course she'll choose to go back with Itachi…I mean, why in the hell would she want to go out with me…" he shook his head and laid down on his bed.

"Sakura…why does it have to be you? Why do I have to fall for _**you**_, out of all girls? It's so complicated…my brother loves Atsuko, but his heart really yearns for you, and you seem to still like my brother…am I just in the middle of this? Am I just…in their way?" His hand clenched into fists.

"…I have no chance…maybe they're just meant to be together…maybe because Itachi loves Sakura…maybe because Sakura does, too, but she just doesn't realize it…" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura meant everything to him. To see her smile was all he needed. If she was happy…he was willing to give up his love for her. As long as she's happy…even if it's Itachi…he's willing to give her up.

That was how much he loved her.

* * *

Sakura couldn't sleep all last night.

She was waiting outside for Sasuke to pick her up. "It feels so awkward now…what am I supposed to say?" She sighed.

Her heart pounded faster when she heard Sasuke's car pull up. Sakura let out another sigh and walked to him.

Sasuke didn't look at her or say anything.

Sakura was also too nervous to say anything. She quietly got in the car and they drove to school in silence.

* * *

Sasuke followed after her silently.

Ino and the others glanced at each other.

"Why are they so quiet?" Naruto blinked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Do you think they had a fight?" Ino gasped.

"Of course not….well, it is possible…let's ask Sakura after class," Hinata nodded.

* * *

The bell rang, and students hurried out to their break.

Ino and the others quickly ran to Sakura, who was still sitting quietly in her desk.

Sasuke was at the back of the classroom with his arms crossed.

"Sakura, is something wrong?" Ino glanced from Sakura, back to Sasuke.

"No…why would you ask that?" Sakura smiled faintly.

"Well…you and Sasuke seem distant. Did you two fight or something?" Tenten asked, curiously.

'Not exactly **_fight_**…but…' Sakura stayed quiet and looked down.

Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten and nodded her head towards Sasuke. Hinata and Tenten nodded and walked over to the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Sasuke…we were just wondering…did…did something happen between you and Sakura?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke didn't look up at them or respond.

"Look. We really care about Sakura…and seeing her like this, we don't like it. So if you made her mad or sad…please make up with her," Tenten crossed her arms.

Sasuke glared at Tenten. "You should mind your own business…" he replied and walked past them to the door.

"Sakura…I won't be accompanying you to your next classes. My car will be in the front of the school," Sasuke murmured and walked out.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly.

"Sakura…" Ino looked at her sadly.

* * *

After school, Sakura got up quickly and walked out to avoid talking with her friends.

Ino and others looked at each other with sad expressions and shook their heads.

Sakura sighed and saw Sasuke's car out in front of the gate.

She reached in her bag and gasped. "Damn…I forgot my books," she ran back.

* * *

Sakura noticed the hall was already cleared out. She opened the classroom door and saw her books on the desk. She quickly ran to get it and put it in her bag.

Sakura turned around and was surprised to see a group of five girls blocking the door. "Karin…" She stared at the girl in the center.

Karin smirked at her. "You're this school's new gossip topic. I heard that you work as a maid for the Uchiha family…and seem to have a special bond with Sasuke kun, hm?"

The girls surrounded her.

Sakura glared at Karin. "What about it? We're just friends…"

Karin glared back. "Don't give me that_** shit**_. Sasuke kun is mines…ever since he appeared in this school, I know I've completely fell in love with him. And you're an obstacle, so get away from him!" Karin pushed Sakura.

Sakura fell down and hit a few desks. She winced in pain and looked up at Karin.

"Don't you think he's a bit too good for you? I mean, the son of the richest man in Japan…I think he's a little out of your hands, Sakura…" Karin pulled Sakura's hair, causing Sakura to yelp in pain.

Sakura was about to hit Karin, but one of the girls held her wrist.

"There are five of us. No matter how stubborn or how much you fight, you won't win…"

Sakura's face was thrust to the side with a hard slap.

"Sasuke kun will be mines. If you get any closer to him…if I see him hold your hand again, you won't live to see tomorrow, got it?"

Sakura didn't reply.

Karin glared at her and slapped her again. She pulled Sakura's hair harder and threw her harshly on the ground. Sakura groaned in pain when Karin kicked her in the stomach, as two other girls kicked her from the back.

"This is a warning, bitch…" Karin smirked as she and the girls walked out of the classroom.

Sakura's tears came down, non-stop as she cried in pain. She held her stomach, which was aching terribly, as well as her spine. She touched her lips and noticed there was a cut, blood dripping down. Her cheeks burned, due to the two hard slaps from Karin and her hair was all messy and tangled. Sakura struggled to get up, holding the desks for support. She winced as a sharp pain shot through her stomach. Sakura was still crying, tears dripping down constantly on her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to worry.

A few more students came out and the school gates were about to close. "Sakura…where are you?" Sasuke looked at the school entrance, hoping to see Sakura come out any minute now.

His eyes widened when he did see her come out…but her hair was in a mess and she was limping. "Sakura!" Sasuke ran to her.

Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke running towards her.

Sasuke reached her and panted. His eyes looked up and down her, worriedly. "What happened?!" He exclaimed.

Sakura couldn't tell him. He would surely do something to them if she did tell him. "…nothing…I…I tripped and-,"

"Don't give me lies, Sakura. Who did this?" Sasuke's eyes flickered in anger.

"No one-," Sakura winced again as another shot of pain went through her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke looked at her worriedly.

Sakura couldn't answer. Her lips were starting to hurt from the bleeding and her cheeks wouldn't stop having that burn. Her stomach and back were aching a lot.

Sasuke picked her up bridal style and quickly brought her into the car.

"Sasuke…" Sakura breathed out his name.

"Don't talk…I'll get you home…" Sasuke replied.

* * *

Sumino and Natsume sat by her bed, looking at her worriedly.

Sasuke came in with a bowl of warm water and a towel.

Natsume took Sumino's hand, gently pulling her with him, out of the bedroom.

"Haruno san…I would like to stay here tonight, is it alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, of course…in the meantime, please take care of our daughter," Sumino bowed slightly and took one last glanced at Sakura before closing the door.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Sakura sadly. "Who would do this to you?" He gently dipped the towel into the warm water and gently wiped away the dry blood on her lips and patted it gently on her bruised cheek.

"Forgive me," Sasuke whispered.

He hesitated, but slowly pulled up her shirt. He patted the towel on her bruised stomach. Sasuke took some medicine from the table near him and applied some on his palm. He took a deep breath and slowly rubbed Sakura's stomach with his hand, massaging the medicine on it. Sakura shifted slightly. He wrapped some bandages around her waist after applying some medicine on her back. He slowly pulled down her shirt again.

Sasuke took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

"Sa…suke…" Sakura whispered his name.

"I'm right here, Sakura…" Sasuke stared at her sadly. "I'm so sorry…I should have stayed with you…I should have been there to protect you…" He caressed her cheek gently, careful not to hurt her.

He held her hand tighter. "I love you, Sakura…"

* * *

Sumino opened the door, quietly. She smiled softly, seeing Sasuke sleeping, holding Sakura's hand.

"Is he asleep?" Natsume popped up behind her.

"Dear…he seems to really love our Sakura…" Sumino smiled.

"So it seems…" Natsume chucked.

They both closed the door again, causing Sakura's eyes to flutter open.

She looked around and noticed it was already dark. Her hand felt warm and she gasped, seeing Sasuke holding it. She felt something tight wrapped around her stomach and lifted up her shirt to see it bandaged.

Sakura's eyes averted back to Sasuke.

She wriggled her hand out of his grasped. She ran her hand through his soft hair and smiled sadly. "You care for me so much…I just realized…you really do love me, a lot…I'm sorry…" tears ran down her cheeks.

"…I don't want to hurt you…I…actually really wanted to be your girlfriend when I realized how much you cared for me…but…" Sakura's mind flashed to Karin. "…I don't want to cause you any problems…and like they said, you are really out of my reach…I'm just a common girl with a poor family…and you…you are the heir to the Uchiha company…I can't be yours…I'm sorry…"

* * *

**So, jugding from the last few sentences, you guys know what her answer is going to be, right? Anyways, more to come so look forward to the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	18. It Doesn't Matter

**It Doesn't Matter**

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly.

He looked up at Sakura and noticed she was still asleep. He sighed and looked at the time.

"I have a meeting to go to…I'll be right back, Sakura…" Sasuke kissed her forehead and walked out of her bedroom.

* * *

Sakura shifted slightly and woke up. She noticed Sasuke wasn't there anymore and sat up immediately.

"Ow…" Sakura winced when pain shot through her back.

She laid back down and sighed. "Damn, obsessed fan girls…" Sakura frowned.

"Sasuke…why does it have to be me, of all girls? You love someone like me…someone so lowly…so ordinary, and common…someone with no upper class manners and…and someone who is only a burden to you…" She closed her eyes sadly. "Karin was right…I'm not fit for him…tch…what am I saying? I don't even like him, so why am I saying things like that?"

Her eyes shot open when realization hit her. "Of course…I don't like him…I don't like him, right? I mean…Sasuke is only a friend to me…I know he loves me a lot, but…but…we've already kissed…twice. That doesn't mean I like him, right? The first kiss was because…because…I was crying, and he was only comforting me…but, it felt **_right._** And then…the second time, I don't know why I did it. My body acted on its own…why is it like this?" Sakura held her hand to her chest.

"…why…why do I feel like this? I possibly…no, I can't…I can't be falling in love with Sasuke…"

* * *

Ino and the others looked towards Sakura's desk.

'It's empty…I wonder if she's ok…' Ino bit her lips nervously and looked over to Naruto.

He shrugged and looked at her worriedly.

Her eyes averted to Hinata and Tenten. They both shrugged. Ino sighed.

"Let's go see if she's at home after school ok?" Temari whispered to her.

Ino nodded.

* * *

Sasuke sighed in boredom as the other old men talked.

'Are you serious? I have to deal with this everyday when I inherit this company? It's so boring…' His thoughts flashed to Sakura. 'I wonder if she's ok…I have to find out who did it to her. Sakura…I'll definitely protect you this time…you probably got hurt because of me…I'm so sorry, Sakura…' Sasuke's eyes saddened.

"Sasuke sama!" One of the men exclaimed.

Sasuke jerked back to reality. "Ah…yes?" He blinked.

They all sighed. "Sasuke sama, if you are going to inherit this company from your father, I suggest you take your job seriously," one of the men glared slightly at Sasuke.

Sasuke stayed quiet. He stared at the man seriously and smirked.

"I apologize. I do not want you all to think that I don't take this seriously…it's just…I have a lot on my mind, lately. As for the new product, my father has not sent any of us notice of it, so let us wait a little longer. Please, carry on…" The others nodded slightly and began discussing again.

* * *

"Ah…Ino chan…and you guys," Sakura's parents sweat drop.

There, behind Ino, trailed Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Temari, Kankarou, Shikimaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Lee.

"Sorry for bothering you two…but Sakura wasn't here at school today, so we just got a bit worried. Is she ok?" Ino asked worriedly.

Sakura's parents glanced at each other. "Well…why don't you guys come in first…you guys can take a look at her," Sumino stepped aside as they all came in a single file line.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. He was amazed at how his daughter can seem to draw so much friends to her.

* * *

The door creaked open.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw Ino come in….then Naruto…then Hinata. Her jaw dropped when they all piled in her room.

"What the…what are you all doing here?!" Sakura looked at Ino with confused eyes.

"Well…we got a bit worried. And you don't seem to look well…what happened to you? Your right cheek looks bruised…your lips look busted, and…did someone do something to you?" Ino narrowed her eyes and cracked her knuckles.

"Ehehe…Ino, I'm fine. Sasuke applied some medicine on me, so I'll be ok…" Sakura lifted up her shirt a bit.

They all gasped when they saw her stomach bandaged.

"Sasuke did that? You're so lucky, Sakura!!!" Ino squealed.

Sakura blushed faintly. "Yea…I guess I am…" she sighed.

"Sakura chan…who did this to you?" Naruto asked, staring at her seriously.

Sakura looked away.

"Sakura, tell us," Hinata pressed on.

"I can't. It's none of you guys' business, anyways…" Sakura murmured.

"How can you say it's not our business? Is it wrong to help you out? Is it wrong to worry for you, Sakura?" Neji smirked and crossed his arms. They all crossed their arms and looked at her with determined eyes.

"When we find out who did this…we're going to kick their ass until their own parents can't even recognize them anymore," Ino chuckled evilly.

"If you tell us who it is, we might spare them…**_a little_**…" Hinata smiled.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Sometimes you guys care for me a little too much…to the point where you guys can seriously _kill_ someone…"

* * *

Sasuke gathered his stuff and ran out quickly to his car.

"Sakura…" he whispered her name.

Sasuke got in his car and drove as fast as he can. He desperately needed to see her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. He wanted to protect her. He longed to tell her that he loved her.

'Because…I have never told her directly…'

* * *

Sakura sighed in relief when they all left. "Geez…overprotective much," she chuckled.

Sakura looked up when she heard the door open again.

Sasuke peeked in. "Sakura?"

Sakura smiled faintly at him.

"Are you ok, now?" Sasuke closed the door behind him and sat down by her.

"Yea, I'm fine…" Sakura nodded.

"I'm so sorry…if I hadn't been there to protect you…you wouldn't be like this…"

Sakura blushed when Sasuke held her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I just thought…you didn't feel comfortable around me, because I just suddenly asked you to be my girlfriend…I'm sorry, Sakura…" Sasuke replied sadly.

"Sasuke…why…why me? Why does it have to be me?" Sakura looked at him with confused eyes.

"…I don't know why…I ask myself that, everyday…but I really don't know why. What I do know is that…" Sasuke looked into her eyes. "I love you, Sakura…it was my job to protect you this week, and yet…yet, you still get hurt…" He shook his head and looked down with guilt.

"Sasuke…" Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. 'You love me this much…and…I can't even do as much to return your feelings…' Sakura looked away. "We…we should just stay friends, Sasuke…" she murmured.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "…you mean…you don't want to be my girlfriend?"

Sakura slowly shook her head.

Sasuke felt like his heart had shattered into a million pieces. "I see…so then…you want to go back to Ita-,"

"No…I don't want that either…" Sakura shook her head again.

Sasuke looked at her, confused.

"I don't want…to be with anyone, right now…Itachi is in the past…and…and you…I know you love me, and I feel awful that I can't return your feelings…I don't want to hurt you anymore than I already am, so…" Sakura's tears fell. "We…we should just stay friends…just…just friends, Sasuke…."

Sasuke slowly let go of her hand. "I understand, Sakura…" He got up and leaned in to kiss her forehead, but Sakura stopped him.

"No. Don't do that, anymore, Sasuke…what I mean that we should stay friends…is that you shouldn't show me your love anymore. Let's just…be like we're supposed to be from the beginning. I, as your maid….and you, as my master. And for this week, you, as my bodyguard…and I as the one you have to protect…let's just do that, Sasuke…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "…I understand…" he said, again, and walked towards the door. He stopped and glanced back slightly. "You haven't eaten, yet. I'll tell your mother to make you some porridge. Rest well…_Sakura san_…" Sasuke bowed slightly.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Sakura…**_san_**…?"

* * *

Sasuke closed the door behind him. He slid down and held his head.

"Fine…if that will make you happy…we'll be nothing…just friends…just maid and master…just bodyguard and mistress…nothing more…"

* * *

Itachi was surprised to see Sasuke sitting on the couch. "Aren't…you supposed to be at Sakura's house?" he asked, ignoring the slight pain that went through his chest at the mention of Sakura.

"Sakura san wishes for me not to bother her. I'm just her bodyguard for this week…that doesn't mean that I have to stalk her," Sasuke replied, coldly.

Itachi's eyes widened at his tone. "Sasuke…did something happen? You…you…never, **_ever_**, call Sakura with that suffix…"

Sasuke stayed quiet. "You shouldn't care, right? You have Atsuko to worry about…so don't bother with Sakura san. As for me, it's none of your business what I call her…it…it really doesn't matter anymore…" Sasuke glared.

Itachi narrowed his eyes. 'Sasuke…'

* * *

Sakura felt so guilty.

Her fists clenched tightly, her nails digging into her skin. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I know…that you're hurting so much, right now…but it's for the best…" Sakura's eyes saddened. 'Why do I feel so much sorrow? Is it…because I'm hurting, too? Why does it hurt so much? Why…why am I feeling like this towards him? I can't possibly be falling for him…' Sakura shook her head and wiped away her tears.

"I don't love him…I don't love him…I can't…it's not possible…Sasuke is only a friend…" Sakura clutched her chest.

"…but why? Why do I feel like this? It hurts…so much…Sasuke, am I really in love with you?"

* * *

**Ooook, so there goes the chapter! The next chappie will probably be up tomorrow cuzz I'm really typing a lot, lol! Anyways, REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	19. I Can't Let You Go

**I Can't Let You Go**

Sasuke drove over to Sakura's house. He saw her come out, slightly limping. He sighed walked over to her.

Sakura looked up at him in surprise when she felt his arm supporting her back.

"Sakura san, you should be careful when walking, today," Sasuke replied formally.

Sakura felt a slight tug at her chest.

* * *

Ino and the others ran to Sakura as she got out of the car. "Are you ok? Could you walk?" Ino asked worriedly.

"Yea…my back just hurts a bit…" Sakura smiled weakly at them.

They all looked at Sasuke, waiting for him to do something romantic, or at least pick her up. He just stood there, with his hands in his pockets. "We should get going to your class, Sakura san," Sasuke bowed.

Everyone gaped.

Sakura's eyes saddened. "Well, then…excuse us…" she murmured as she and Sasuke walked quietly ahead.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" Ino glared. "Sasuke called her Sakura **_san_**…I wonder why the sudden formality?" Naruto shrugged. "Yea, and I was expecting him to at least hold her hand or something," Hinata raised an eyebrow.

"Well, looks like they have problems…it's too troublesome, so you guys go ahead and deal with it. I'm gonna go to class," Shikimaru yawned and walked ahead.

"Lazy ass…" Everyone sweat dropped.

* * *

Sakura sat awkwardly in class.

It was usual that Sasuke would stand at the back, looking at her, but now he stayed outside the classroom, in the halls.

She sighed in boredom and listened to the teacher.

* * *

The bell rang and they all rushed out.

Sakura got up slowly and gathered her stuff.

She walked out slowly, but immediately jumped back when she saw Karin talking with Sasuke.

"I fell in love with you the day you came…so please, go out with me!" Karin exclaimed.

Sakura's eyes widened. She glanced at Sasuke, silently hoping that he would reject.

Sasuke let out a sigh and stayed quiet for a while. "…sure…" he finally answered.

Karin smiled happily and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

Sakura stood in shock.

After Karin left, she slowly stepped out.

Sasuke glanced to her and bowed slightly. "Sakura san…I was wondering when you would come out. We should get going," He turned and walked away.

"Sasuke…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke froze at the tone of her voice.

"…you…you're really going to go out with her?"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "You heard?"

Sakura felt like crying. "…yea…" she replied quietly.

"Sakura san…you should not concern yourself with what I do…" Sasuke stated.

Sakura glared at him. "Why are you doing this?! I simply asked that we stay friends…and yet…you act like I don't matter at to you and you ignore me!" Sakura felt her tears almost dropping.

Sasuke sighed and glanced back slightly. "Sakura san…it is not because I ignore you or that you don't matter to me. You matter to me a lot…but I am simply doing what you have asked me to do. You want to remain friends…and we are friends. You ask that when we return, you'll just be my maid again. And for now…you ask that I act as your bodyguard, and I am simply doing that,"

Sakura knew it was true. She looked away sadly. "I see…I apologize…it was my fault for not realizing what I've said,"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw tears drop from Sakura's eyes. "Sakura…" Sasuke immediately felt worry as he ran to her.

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears. "Stop."

Sasuke stopped and stared at her with worried eyes.

"I'm fine…" Sakura murmured and walked past him.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. 'I'm sorry, Sakura…I…I made you cry…'

* * *

Sakura slammed her door shut and plopped down on her bed.

"He actually said yes?! To her?!" Sakura looked down sadly. "Why? Why do I even care? Don't tell me…I'm…I'm jealous!? I can't be…" Sakura shook her head.

"It doesn't matter who he dates…it's not like we're together anyways, so it shouldn't matter at all…but, again…" she let out a heavy sigh.

"…for some reason…it hurts…"

* * *

"Karin…" Sasuke made a small frown. "If she can get my mind off Sakura, I'll go with it…" he sighed and looked around.

His eyes stopped on a picture hanging on the wall beside him_(he's the guest room, in Sakura's house.)_

Sasuke made a small smile.

The picture was Sakura when she was little.

"She's cute…" Sasuke got up and lightly touched the frame. He leaned in and lightly kissed it. "Sakura…" Sasuke whispered her name, lovingly.

He jumped in surprise when his phone suddenly vibrated. "Hello?" Sasuke blinked.

_"Sasuke kun? You're my boyfriend, now, so can you take me somewhere to eat?" _

Sasuke was confused for a bit, and then realized it was Karin. "Karin…um…sure," he replied.

"_Pick me up! I'll be waiting at the school entrance, ok? Bye!"_ Karin hung up.

Sasuke sighed as Sakura flashed into his mind.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door quietly. "Sakura san…" he called quietly.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stared at him with confused eyes.

"I…I'm going to go out with Karin…so…I won't be back until later…" Sasuke replied and looked away.

Sakura's eyes saddened. "…I see…"

Sasuke waited for a few minutes to see if she had anything else to say.

Nothing.

He sighed and was about to close the door, but Sakura stood up and stopped him. She winced a bit when her back started to ache.

"Sasuke…" Sakura looked down sadly.

She suddenly felt the urge to tell him that it was Karin who had hurt her. She stayed silent for a while, and then finally let go of the door. "Never mind…come back, safely…" Sakura murmured.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "Then…I'll be going now, Sakura san…" he made a small bow and walked away.

Sakura closed the door. She didn't realize that she was crying.

* * *

Sasuke drove up to the school.

"Sasuke kun!" Karin smiled at him and hopped in the car

. "So? Where are we going?" Sasuke sighed.

"Hmm…can you take me to eat?" Karin leaned over and hugged his arm.

Sasuke stiffed a little. "Ok…let's go…" he murmured.

* * *

Karin smiled dreamily at Sasuke as she ate.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Is…there something on my face?" he blinked.

"Oh, sorry…it's just…you're so handsome…" Karin fluttered her eyes.

Sasuke felt a little queasy on the inside.

"Hey, is there anything going on between you and that Sakura girl?" Karin suddenly asked.

Sasuke froze. "…no…I'm just simply her bodyguard…" he replied.

"I see…" Karin smirked.

A rush of suspicion suddenly came over Sasuke, but he shrugged it off.

"Sasuke kun, you usually accompany Sakura to her classes, right?" Karin smiled at him.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well, can you walk me to my classes? You don't have to stay with me in the classroom, but just accompany me to it, ok?" Karin pleaded.

"…Yea, sure…" Sasuke shrugged.

Karin smiled evilly. 'Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…you should know how to keep your man…Sasuke kun will be all mines, now.'

* * *

"Yea, my house is right here," Karin pointed towards a house.

"Ok…well then, see you tomorrow," Sasuke replied.

Karin waited for a few minutes, and then leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Yea, see you tomorrow, babe," she smiled seductively and winked at him before getting out of the car.

Sasuke frowned in disgust. 'I can't believe I'm going out with that…that…_**slut**_…' he shook his head and sighed.

"It's ok…if Sakura stays out of my mind, it's all good…"

* * *

Sakura didn't go to sleep. She sat on the couch, waiting for Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and mentally slapped herself. "Why, exactly am I waiting for him?" she got up and was about to go, when the door suddenly opened.

Sasuke was surprised to still see Sakura up. "Sakura san…you should be in bed. I told you that I'd be back late…" he closed the door behind him.

Sakura looked down, unable to answer. "I…I was just waiting for you…" she murmured.

"Why?" He asked and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know…" Sakura looked up at him.

Sasuke noticed her eyes held so much sadness. He slowly walked to her. He gently shoved her bangs behind her ear and caressed her cheek softly.

Sakura's eyes saddened. 'Why? When you touch me…it's always so warm…it's like…I don't want you to stop…' Her hand went on his and grasped it tightly.

"Sakura…" Sasuke stared into her eyes, lovingly.

Sakura realized he finally didn't say Sakura **_san_**.

She closed her eyes and turned away. "Now that you're back, we should go to sleep…I have school tomorrow," Sakura stated and walked away.

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. He ran to her and hugged her from behind gently, careful not to hurt her back.

Sakura felt the urge to hug him back, but stayed still. "Sasuke…let me go…" she replied quietly.

"Sakura…I can't take it…I just…want to hold you so badly…" Sasuke's eyes saddened.

Sakura felt her tears coming. She closed her eyes tightly, preventing them to fall. "Let go, Sasuke," Sakura demanded.

Sasuke didn't let go.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly. 'Stop this...I don't know why, but whenever you do something like this…my heart yearns for you…I can't take it, Sasuke…' Sakura jerked her hands from her waist. "Goodnight, Sasuke," she replied, careful not let her voice quiver.

Before Sasuke could say anything, she ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke looked down so that his bangs were covering his eyes.

"…_**let go**_…of you…? No matter what I do…how can I…_ever _let go of my love for you, Sakura?"

* * *

**There you go!!! REVIEW and tell me how you liked it!!! More to come, so please look forward to it...and the next chapter will be up shortly! **


	20. Hurt By You

**Hurt By You**

Sakura and Sasuke had a silent and awkward morning.

They didn't say a word to each other when eating breakfast. Sakura's parents were a bit worried and asked constant questions.

They both sat in silence in the car, not saying anything to each other while driving to school. Sakura got out quickly, but carefully so her back wouldn't hurt. She sighed and winced a bit when pain shot through her stomach. 'It's ok…it'll heal soon…' Sakura took a deep breath.

"Sakura san, we should get going," Sasuke said, after a long morning of silence.

Sakura didn't reply and just walked ahead. She didn't notice a car was coming.

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard honking. She turned and gasped when a car was beeping at her and coming at fast speed.

"Sakura MOVE!!!" Sakura heard Ino's voice. "Sakura!" Everyone's eyes widened.

Sakura stood frozen and just stared at the car that was coming fast at her.

"Sakura!" Just before the car hit her, Sakura felt herself being pulled back by two strong arms. She fell back onto someone and winced when a sudden pain went through her back.

"You idiot! You would've gotten hit! Why didn't you move?!" Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura's eyes widened, realizing he was the one that saved her.

Sasuke pushed her off gently and helped her up. "Don't scare me like that…" Sasuke sighed and looked at her with worried eyes.

Sakura looked down, avoiding his gaze. "Thank you…" she murmured quietly.

Sasuke let out another sighed and held her hand.

Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasuke didn't utter a word and just pulled her along. When they reached the other side, Sasuke immediately let go.

Ino and the others all gathered around Sakura. "Are you ok?!" Ino asked worriedly, looking at Sakura all over.

"I'm fine…" Sakura smiled faintly.

"Thank god, Sasuke pulled you back…" Tenten sighed in relief.

"…yea…" Sakura looked away.

Everyone glanced at each other, and then at Sakura and Sasuke. "…is there anything wrong with you guys? When you two first came here, you two were all playful and got along quite well. But then…ever since you got hurt, you and Sasuke are so distant," They all narrowed their eyes and crossed their arms.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Sakura san, I'll take you to your next class-,"

"Sasuke kuuuun!!!!"

Everyone cringed at that voice. "Karin…" They all frowned.

Karin pushed them away and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Hey, you said you were going to accompany me to my classes, right? Come on, my first period class is going to start soon! I want to spend more time with you,"

Sakura's eyes widened when Karin suddenly "bumped" into her, sending her falling back. Naruto quickly caught her and they all glared at Karin.

Sasuke turned and was about to get Sakura, but Karin pulled him back. "Come on, babe," She purred as she dragged him away.

She smirked evilly at Sakura and stuck her tongue out.

Sakura's eyes saddened as she looked away.

"Sakura....what the hell is he doing with that slut? Don't tell me he's really going out with that bitch?!" Ino glared.

"…yea…they're dating…" Sakura murmured.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Naruto noticed she looked a bit…jealous.

"I'm fine," Sakura glared at the floor and walked away.

"Is she jealous?" Naruto blinked.

"Tch…I would be too, if I got my man stolen from that slutty whore," Ino frowned.

Everyone looked at Gaara and laughed.

Gaara glared at them and pulled Ino closer.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as Karin dragged him all over the place. "Karin…I have to go stay with Sakura. We should just get to your class," he replied.

Karin glared at him slightly. Then she got an idea, and smiled sweetly at him. "Of course…then I'll meet you after school, babe," Karin waved at him before running off.

Sasuke sighed in relief and ran to Sakura's class.

* * *

Class was over, and Sakura slowly gathered her things. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Sasuke suddenly helping her.

"Let's go, Sakura san…" he stated and picked up her bag.

"I can do it myself Sasuke…" Sakura murmured and tried to get the bag from you.

"You're injured…you shouldn't carry heavy stuff, Sakura san…" Sasuke bowed slightly.

Sakura frowned. She hated it when Sasuke called her that…and she hated the way he was so formal. It didn't feel…_the same_. "Fine…then let's go…"

* * *

Sasuke set her bag in the car gently and opened the door for her.

Sakura was about to step in but stopped when she heard Karin's voice.

"Sasuke Kuuuun!!!" Karin hopped over.

Sasuke sighed. "What is it, Karin?" he forced a small smile at her.

"Nothing…I just wanted to say goodbye…see you tomorrow," Her eyes averted to Sakura. Karin smiled evilly, and pulled Sasuke down. His eyes widened when she suddenly kissed him.

Sakura gasped as tears welled up in her eyes. 'You're so mean, Sasuke…'

Sasuke pushed Karin away and looked at Sakura. "Sakura, I-,"

Sakura began to cry. She backed away.

Karin smirked.

Sakura shook her head and ran away.

"Sakura!" Sasuke was about to run after her, but Karin held him in place.

"You're going to chase after her? You're dating me, Sasuke," Karin glared at him.

Sasuke jerked away from her.

"It won't do you any good, Sasuke. _She doesn't love you_!"

Sasuke froze.

Karin smirked at him. "What good will it do if you chase after her? She's obviously trying to get your attention…"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. He ignored and ran after Sakura.

Karin frowned. "Tch…it isn't over yet…"

* * *

'Stupid Sasuke…you said that you loved me…and yet you date her, and even kissed her!' Sakura sobbed and stopped running, realizing Sasuke wasn't behind her anymore. She walked under a tree and slid down on the trunk. "It's my fault, though…I was the one who wanted to stay away from you…I was the one who told you that we're just friends…but…but…why do I feel so sad seeing you with her?" Sakura cried and shook her head.

"Sakura!" Sasuke saw her under a tree and ran to her.

Sakura heard someone calling her name and turned to see Sasuke running towards her. Her eyes widened. Sakura immediately got up and was about to run away, but Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Sakura…" He embraced her tightly.

"Let me go!" Sakura sobbed and tried to push him.

"I'm sorry…it wasn't me…she…she just kissed me out of no where. Sakura, I'm so sorry…" Sasuke held her tight, not letting her go.

Sakura stopped fussing and stayed still in his arms. She cried more and clutched his shirt tightly. "I don't understand…why do I feel like this? Seeing you with her…why does it hurt so much?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "Sakura…are you…are you _jealous_?" he asked quietly.

Sakura didn't answer and kept crying. She looked up at him with teary eyes. "…maybe I am…I wonder why? Why am I feeling like this?" Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke's eyes softened. He leaned in closer until their foreheads were touching. "Why can't you just love me back, Sakura?" he whispered and leaned in to kiss her.

Sakura turned away. "…I don't know…" she murmured and pushed him away. "You….you should go back to Karin…I'll walk home," Sakura replied sadly and turned to go.

Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "I don't care about her, Sakura," he replied, hoping she'll stay.

"Then why? Why are you going out with her?" Sakura glared at him with teary eyes.

"…I just…needed a distraction…" Sasuke murmured and loosened his grip on her.

"A distraction?" Sakura looked at him, confused.

"A distraction…to get away from you. You drive me crazy, Sakura…you're in my mind everyday and everytime…I can't get rid of you no matter what I try. That's why, I thought if I go out with a girl…I would forget about you, but…but I realize, that only makes me want you more," Sasuke paused, waiting for her to say something.

Sakura jerked her hand from him. She looked away sadly. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and ran ahead.

Sasuke felt the urge to run after her, but he knew she wanted to be alone for now. His fists clenched tightly.

"I'm the worst…"

* * *

**Mmmkay, so lots of drama there, lol! More to come, so look forward to it! My next chapter will be up shortly in a few days and dont forget to tell me what u thought of it, REVIEW!**


	21. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"I don't want to be her bodyguard, anymore, father," Sasuke replied.

"_Why is that?"_ Fugaku chuckled on the phone.

"…the…company is already too much to handle, and…and then following her around like that all day is kind of tiring. And…and…I don't need a maid. So…I'll just take the amount of money from the bank, and then I'll fire her," Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

_"Why, all of a sudden? I've seen that you have grown attached to her…so why do you want to get rid of her?"_

Sasuke's eyes saddened. "…she's annoying, father…I hate girls like that." He stated.

Fugaku stayed quiet for a while._ "Fine, then. I'll be coming tomorrow, late…you can go home and rest. As for Sakura chan, you may do as you please and fire her. Make sure the money gets to my office safely,"_ he replied.

"Yes, father…" Sasuke hung up. He sighed and looked down sadly.

"I only cause you to be hurt. I thought I could protect you…but…I'm the one who makes you cry. If we don't see each other anymore…it'll be better. You can go back to your old life…and…I'll forget you. Things are better this way…this way, you can no longer get hurt, Sakura…this way, I can give up easier…this way, we won't see each other…ever, again…"

* * *

Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. "Sakura san?" he called.

The door opened slowly and Sakura stood there, looking at him.

"We should be getting to school, Sakura san," Sasuke bowed.

Sakura frowned. It's like he has completely forgotten about yesterday.

She sighed and shrugged it off. "…yea…I'll be right out…"

* * *

"Sasuke Kun!" Karin ran to him and hugged his arm.

Everyone sighed.

Sakura looked away, sadly.

Sasuke slowly pushed her off. "Karin, I'm breaking up with you," Sasuke simply stated.

They all gaped.

"Sakura san, we should be getting to your classroom," Sasuke gestured. "Ah…yea," Sakura blinked and walked slowly.

"Did you see that? He just dumped her like _that_!" Ino giggled.

Karin glared at Sakura and ran to her. "You bitch!"

Everyone gasped when she suddenly yanked Sakura's hair and threw her down.

"Sakura!" Sasuke went to help her, but Karin stood in his way.

"If you don't want me to beat the fuck out of her again, you better stay as my boyfriend, Sasuke," she smirked.

'Beat her…**again**?' Sasuke's eyes widened when realization hit him. "You…you were the one who beat her up that day?" his eyes flickered angrily.

"That's right," Karin grinned evilly.

Everyone sent death glares at her. 'So that's who beat her up, huh…makes it even better if it's Karin…' Ino cracked her knuckles. "Sasuke…we'll take care of this," Hinata smiled.

Sasuke stiffed when he suddenly felt a raw, and angry aura coming from all of them. "When I say we're off…it means we're off. Like hell would I date you," Sasuke glared at Karin, picked up Sakura and ran away.

Karin was about to chase after them, but Ino suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" she smirked. "Let go of me-,"

Karin froze when they all surrounded her.

"Don't worry…we'll go easy on you," Hinata smiled sweetly.

* * *

"Put me down, Sasuke," Sakura murmured.

Sasuke gently set her down and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he glared.

"I…I didn't want to worry you…and if I told you…that would cause too much problems-,"

"Do you understand how much everyone cares about you?! If you would have told us, we would've handled it, Sakura. Do you know how much you worried me!?"

Sakura looked away sadly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled her into an embrace. "When you're in trouble…just tell me…I'll protect you, Sakura…"

Sakura, surprisingly didn't push him away. Instead, she hugged him back tightly and leaned on his chest.

Sasuke was a bit surprised at her actions. Normally, she'd pull away. "Sakura-,"

"Thank you, Sasuke…" Sakura whispered.

Sasuke didn't utter a word after that.

They stood in that position for a while, until class started.

* * *

The bell rang for dismissal.

Sakura sighed and piled out of the classroom with the crowd.

She jumped in surprise when she saw Sasuke pop right beside her when she was out. "Sakura san, shall we get going?" Sasuke bowed.

They both froze when they heard Sakura's stomach growl.

Sasuke chuckled a bit.

Sakura blushed.

"I'll take you out to eat."

* * *

Sakura ate awkwardly, with Sasuke staring at her. "Are…are you just going to stare at me like that?" she blushed faintly.

Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura blinked when he got up and leaned over. She blushed when he gently ran his thumb down the side of her lips.

"Sakura san, you shouldn't eat so messy for a girl," Sasuke smiled.

Sakura's eyes widened. '…he…he's smiling again…after all that happened between us…he can still smile?' she looked down and continued to eat.

Sasuke's smile slowly disappeared. 'My last moments with you…I want to spend it happily…'

* * *

"Are you done?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded and stared down at her empty plate.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere," Sasuke took her hand and dragged her out.

Sakura didn't know why Sasuke was acting like this. It's like…they're back to the beginning, where Sasuke would always take her out and act all romantic.

Sakura was hoping he wasn't going to do that again.

* * *

She gasped, seeing the ocean. "Sasuke…this is…" she looked at him with wide eyes.

"Do you remember? This is the first place where we had our… '_date_'…." Sasuke quoted.

"What are you doing? Why are you taking me here?" Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura san…I am just basically taking you out for some fresh air. Is that wrong?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Sakura looked away. 'Why is he acting so carefree?' she sighed and got out of the car.

Sasuke got out and followed her.

Sakura took off her shoes and curled her feet into the sand.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and watched as the wind blew Sakura's hair back.

Sakura walked towards the water and smiled when the waves washed over her feet. She glanced back towards Sasuke. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. Sakura turned back. She sighed and shook her head. Sasuke took off his shoes and walked over by her.

They stood by each other in silence.

Sasuke looked towards the sun. 'It's almost setting…a few more hours and then we won't be able to see each other anymore…' his eyes saddened.

Sakura glanced at him. Her eyes widened, seeing his sad expression. "Sasuke?" She called his name quietly.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. "What is it, Sakura san?"

Sakura blinked. "Um…nothing…never mind," she shook her head. 'Is he…is he acting? His expression just now was so sad…but then…when I called him…he just smiled. What exactly are you thinking about, Sasuke?' Sakura looked down and sighed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke didn't say her name with the _san_ at the end of it.

Sakura looked up at him.

"Can I…can I hold your hand?" Sasuke stared at her, seriously.

Sakura immediately glared at him. "I told you to sto-,"

"Please…" Sasuke's eyes saddened.

Sakura gasped.

"…just for now…can I hold your hand?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura stayed quiet. Her eyes saddened as she looked away. After a few moments, Sasuke slowly reached for her. Sakura flinched slightly when she felt his hand hold hers. She didn't pull away.

Sasuke looked at her. Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Would you stop staring at me like-,"

Her eyes widened when Sasuke suddenly leaned in and kissed her.

Sakura pushed him away. "No…stop this! Why are you-,"

Sasuke pulled her closer and kissed her again.

"Mmm…" Sakura mumbled as tears ran down her face.

Sasuke broke away and gasped when he saw her crying.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Sakura backed away.

Sasuke reached out towards her, but she slapped away his hand. Sasuke noticed she looked…scared. His fists clenched tightly. "Sakura…I'm sorry…I just…" Sasuke sighed. "I just can't take it anymore…not being able to hold you or do anything to you…it's unbearable…"

Sakura glared at him with teary eyes. "I told you that we'll only stay as friends! Why can't you -,"

"Why, Sakura?" Sasuke glared back.

Sakura looked away.

Sasuke let out a heavy sigh and stared at her sadly. "Why can't I love you? Am I not allowed to feel this way towards you?" He grabbed her arm gently. Sakura was about to pull away, but Sasuke pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sakura knew if she struggled, he'll only hold her tighter. She cried into his chest.

"Sakura, look at me…" Sasuke lifted up her chin.

Sakura stared into his eyes.

"Why do you captivate me so much? It's like…I'm addicted to you…" Sasuke ran his thumb over her lips. He leaned in so that their noses were touching.

"Please…just let me, Sakura…" he whispered and kissed her gently.

This time, Sakura obeyed. She didn't struggle or push him away. Sakura closed her eyes, causing more tears to fall. 'Why does this feel so good? Whenever he kisses me…why does it feel right?' She clutched his shirt tightly.

Sasuke broke away shortly. "I love you," he whispered and looked at her lovingly. He hugged her tightly and snuggled into her hair.

Sakura leaned on his chest.

'Maybe…maybe…I love you, too, Sasuke…maybe I really do…'

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed and hugged her pillow tightly.

"I love him? When...when did I start to like him this much?" Sakura blushed and smiled faintly. "I have to tell him my feelings, too...all this time...he's been honest about how he feels about me...so...so now...it's my turn..."

* * *

"What?!" Natsume and Sumino exclaimed.

"Sakura will be fired as my maid. As for your expenses, do not worry about paying us…I've already taken out the money from your bank account. Tomorrow my father will be home. I hope this isn't a bad thing…you will have Sakura back and you will not need to worry about the taxes," Sasuke bowed.

"Well…yes, that is a good thing…but…have you told Sakura about this?" Sumino blinked.

"…no…" Sasuke looked down. "Can I…go talk to her one last time?" he asked.

Sakura's parents both glanced at each other and nodded.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door quietly. He sighed when he saw her already asleep.

Sasuke went in and sat by her. He kissed her forehead and looked at her sadly. "From now on…we won't see each other anymore…be happy, Sakura. You can return to your old life now…with your friends and family. Forget about me, Itachi, and the Uchiha family…because…we've done nothing but hurt you." Sasuke smiled sadly.

"I love you…" His fists clenched tightly.

"…and goodbye…"

* * *

Sasuke turned back and bowed. "Haruno san…please tell Sakura tomorrow that I won't be here anymore and that she will no longer be working as my maid," He replied.

"Yes," Sumino nodded.

"…and…tell her that I love her…" Sasuke murmured.

Natsume and Sumino looked at each other. "We'll make sure to tell her…please drive safely, son," Natsume nodded.

Sasuke smiled at them and took one last look at the house before going.

"…I hope our Sakura will be ok if she hears this…" Sumino looked down sadly. Natsume sighed and shook his head.

* * *

**Yep, so Sasuke leaves...oh, and for those who have been questioning if this will have a happy ending, it WILL have a happy ending, so don't worry! I'm still working on the next chapter, so look forward to it and REVIEW! Tootles, my loves!**


	22. Find Sakura!

**Find Sakura!**

Sasuke opened the door and saw Itachi sitting on the couch with Atsuko. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Sasuke?" Itachi turned and saw him. "You're home already?" he crossed his arms.

"Yea…and…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, seeing Atsuko.

"Oh…she just came over for a bit…um, actually…" Itachi scratched his head and leaned over a bit. "I'm thinking about marrying her…" he whispered.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I thought you loved Sakura-,"

"No…I was only feeling guilty about our situation, that's why she kept popping up in my mind…but…now, the only one for me is Atsuko. Hope the best for me, ok?" Itachi grinned.

"Hn. Yea, whatever," Sasuke smirked.

"Oh, and about Sakura…since dad is coming home tomorrow, isn't she supposed to be back here as your maid?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke looked away sadly. "No. She'll no longer be my maid…I…I don't want to cause her anymore pain…I thought I could protect her, but…but I couldn't. So…it's the best thing to do if we don't see each other anymore. As for the money, I've already got it out of the bank…so…from now on…Sakura's family will no longer owe a debt," he replied.

"…Sasuke…but…but you said you loved her," Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"I do…and that's why I chose to leave her…what use is it, if I can't have her?" Sasuke shook his head.

"Sasuke-,"

"Leave me. I really don't want to hear about her anymore…just…forget her." Sasuke's fists clenched tightly as he ran upstairs without another word.

"Who's this Sakura girl that you two keep talking about?" Atsuko blinked.

"Oh…she's just a maid," Itachi sighed.

"I see…" Atsuko shrugged it off, since it didn't seem that interesting.

* * *

Sasuke slid down the wall and held his head.

"It's for the best…no matter how much it may hurt…"

Sasuke Uchiha wasn't the type to cry, but tears escaped his eyes.

"Sakura…"

* * *

Sakura walked over to the kitchen and saw her parents sitting at the table with sad expressions. "Mom, dad…where's Sasuke?" she asked quietly.

Natsume and Sumino both looked at her, and then at each other. Sumino sighed and stood up.

Sakura began to worry, seeing her parent's expressions.

"Sakura…honey…Sasuke won't be here anymore…" Sumino replied quietly

Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Why?!" she exclaimed.

Natsume stood up and walked to her. "He…he…left. And you will no longer be working as his maid, because he has already taken the money from our bank…so…so from now on, you can return to your old life. You won't work for them, anymore…"

Sakura stood in shock. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Also…Sasuke…wanted us to tell you that…that he loves you…" Sumino stared at Sakura sadly.

Sakura immediately broke down into tears. "No! He wouldn't leave me like that! That's not true!!! He…he never told me about this…he acted so normal, yesterday…and…and how can you guys just tell me that he got the money from our bank like that?! This…this isn't real…Sasuke…will never leave me…" Sakura shook her head.

"Sakura…" Sumino reached to her, but Sakura slapped her hand away and back up.

"He loves me…he won't leave me like that…just like that, without saying goodbye!?" Sakura cried and fell down to her knees.

Natsume and Sumino knelt down in front of her. "I know that you and Sasuke have bonded well, but…Sakura chan, you can finally return to us…you'll no longer work for them…you can be with your friends everyday, like you wanted. Isn't that what you wanted? You never wanted to work for the Uchiha family…so…this is what you want, right?" Sumino smiled softly at her daughter.

"…but…Sasuke…" Sakura sobbed and looked up at them. "I love him."

Her parents gasped. "You…you love him?!" Sumino blinked.

"…yes…and he just leaves when I just figured it out?! Why?!" Sakura cried, nonstop.

"Sakura…just forget about him…there are other guys-," "No! Only Sasuke…only him, dad! No one else…" Sakura shook her head. Natsume sighed.

"We'll talk about it later…for now, you need to get to school," Sumino murmured.

* * *

Ino and the others looked at each other, worriedly.

Sakura sat in her desk with a sad expression all day.

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out.

"Sakura, is something wrong? We didn't see Sasuke with you, either…" Ino and the others crowded around her.

Sakura didn't answer, but instead, started to cry.

"Sakura?!" Everyone gasped. "Why are you crying?" Ino patted her back, soothingly.

"He went back! My parents said that…that I'll no longer work for them…and…and that the money has already been paid…so…so Sasuke left. We won't see each other anymore!" Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura…" Everyone looked at her sadly.

"I just figured out my feelings for him! I just noticed how much I love him…and he just fucking leaves?! He didn't say anything to me…not even a goodbye…he just left! I thought he loved me! Sasuke loves me…so…so he would have said something! But…but why?!" Sakura shook her head.

"…I'm so sorry, Sakura…" Ino hugged her tightly.

"I just realized that I love him…and now…and now I lost him so quick…" Sakura cried. 'Sasuke…come back…come back to me…I'm so stupid…why didn't I notice earlier? If I had noticed how much I loved you…you would never leave me like this…'

* * *

Sakura was the only one left in the classroom. She laid her head on the desk and her eyes were now puffy and red from crying.

"Sasuke…" Her fists clenched tightly.

'It's my fault…I hurt him so much…and I was the one who wanted to stay away from him, but now…now when I've lost him…it hurts more than ever…' Sakura's eyes turned dull.

"…please…please, come back…"

* * *

"Did you find the new product, father?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes…I believe this product will make more money. We'll be on the top of Japan in no time," Fugaku nodded.

"I see…" Sasuke looked down.

Fugaku stared at him and sighed. "About Sakura's family-,"

"I've already taken the money," Sasuke replied.

"I see…then Sakura-,"

"She'll no longer work as my maid…" Sasuke interrupted again.

Fugaku sighed. "Sasuke…" he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You love her, don't you?" He smiled.

Sasuke looked away. "We don't need to talk about that matter, father-,"

"I believe we do, son…" Fugaku shook his head. "I've been in love before…and I know how it looks like. I can see it in your eyes. Sasuke…are you just doing this because you want to avoid her or something?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"I know that it's like a tradition for the rich people to get engaged with another rich family…but, for me…my family comes before business. Sasuke, I want you to be _happy_. I won't force you into marriage like those other families…so if you love someone, and you think business is more important, then you're going the wrong way. If you love Sakura…go to her,"

Sasuke sighed and backed away. "…yes, I love her…but I can't make her happy. What use is it if she doesn't even love me back? And all I ever do is cause her to cry…so…this is for the best, father…I'll take my leave now," Sasuke bowed and left without another word.

"Ah…teenagers and their young love these days…" Fugaku chuckled.

* * *

Sakura walked slowly along the street.

She didn't feel like going home. Hell, she didn't feel like going anywhere right now.

Sakura sighed and looked down sadly. "We're…never really going to see each other, again? You just left like it was nothing…you left like I meant nothing to you…Sasuke…you said that you loved me…" Sakura's fists clenched tightly. "If you loved me, then why did you leave?! Why?"

Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Just one more day…if you could've stayed just one more day, and let me tell you that I love you…I would be happy to let you go…but…but you didn't even tell me. You kissed me…and said that you loved me the day before…and then today, you just leave like I don't mean nothing but crap to you," Sakura glared. "I hate you. I hate you for making me cry over you…I hate you for making me care for you…I hate you for making me love you," She cried and knelt down.

Several cars honked at her and people in the cars were staring at her, but she didn't care. She didn't give a fuck about anything, anymore.

She buried her face into her arms and cried. "Sasuke…I want to see you…I want to see you so badly…"

* * *

Sakura's parents were starting to worry.

"Why isn't she home yet?" Natsume tapped his finger impatiently.

"What if something happened to her! It's almost five and she was supposed to be home three hours ago!" Sumino walked back and forth in panic.

"Did she take her phone?" Natsume asked.

"No…it's right there on the counter," Sumino pointed.

"Call Ino…tell her to get everyone to search for Sakura," Natsume replied.

Sumino nodded and immediately grabbed Sakura's phone to call.

* * *

Sakura was walking on the streets randomly. She sighed and looked up at the sky. 'I don't want to go home, yet…I don't want to go anywhere…it would be better if I just kept walking until the earth ends…' Her eyes saddened.

"Sasuke…" Tears ran down her face.

She knew that there was people around her. She knew that they were staring at her or pointing at her, but she didn't bother to care.

Sakura wiped away her tears and kept walking.

* * *

They all stood on the front yard of Sakura's house. "How can Sakura be missing?!" Ino gaped.

"I don't know…she didn't come home after school, like she usually does…and it's almost six…I hope she's ok," Sumino cried. "Ok, here's the plan. We split up and go find Sakura. Make sure to check every street, store, every corner and block, and even at people's houses, got it!" Natsume glared.

"Yes sir!" Everyone nodded. "I will not let you all go home unless you find my daughter, so go!"

Everyone nodded again and all rushed out in their own direction.

"Come on, dear…" Natsume pulled along Sumino, who was crying.

* * *

Ino and Hinata panted heavily. "How can Sakura go missing?! We were just with her after class…" Ino sighed.

"In any case, we have to find her…it's getting dark and-," They both jumped when they heard thunder.

"What the fuck!? Now, out of no where, it's going to rain?" Ino glared.

"Oh no…we have to find Sakura…she might get sick if she stays in the rain too long!" Hinata exclaimed worriedly.

"Wait!" Ino took out her cell phone.

* * *

"Hello?" Sasuke blinked.

_"Sasuke?! I need your help, quick!!!"_ Ino exclaimed on the other line.

"Uh…ok…what it is?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"_Sakura's missing!"_

Sasuke's eyes widened. "What do you mean she's missing?!" A rush of worry went through him.

_ "We don't know where she went…ever since this morning, she's been crying over you because you left, and after class, she looked so desperate! She hasn't been home ever since then!"_

Sasuke immediately hung up. "Itachi! Get down here, we need to find Sakura!"

* * *

"Sakura's missing? How the hell did this happen?" Itachi glared at Sasuke as they drove from place to place.

"I don't know, ok?! Her friend said that she's been crying ever since I left and then after school, she just went missing, like that…" Sasuke's grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"She's been crying ever since you left? Wow…you two grew strong together…" Itachi smirked.

"Damn…it's all my fault…" Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Sakura flinched when something wet and cold dropped on her skin. "Rain…?" she looked up and noticed it was sprinkling.

Sakura sighed. "Sasuke…why did you leave? I thought…you would stay by my side…" her eyes saddened.

"…I love you…so please…come back, Sasuke….please…"

* * *

Sasuke was getting really frustrated.

The rain was now pouring down, and it was getting darker. He stopped the car. "Itachi…I'll check around this neighborhood," He replied and got out of the car.

Itachi sighed and slid over to the driver seat. "Jacket." Itachi threw him a jacket.

"Thanks…meet up with me in an hour, back here," Sasuke replied and ran ahead.

* * *

Sasuke looked around and ran from place to place. "Damn it, Sakura…where are you?!" he glared.

"You idiot…you always make me fucking worry about you…" Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Please be ok…" He looked up and noticed it was starting to rain harder.

'Sakura…please, stay out of this weather…I'll find you…I'll definitely find you…'

* * *

**Ooook...srry if I seem to rush things a bit on these few chapters...I'll try to put more details and more events to make it seem a bit more realistic and not rushed...so, again I apologize, and the next chappie will be up in a few days, so REVIEW! **


	23. Just Forget

**Just Forget**

Sakura didn't bother to get out of the rain. She looked around and noticed there weren't that many people walking on the streets anymore. She sighed and leaned against a building. Sakura slid down and closed her eyes.

"…It's cold…" Sakura hugged herself. The rain poured down on her and she was now completely drenched.

"Mom and dad are probably worried about me…" She sighed. "…but I don't want to go home…"Sakura's vision got blurry. She blinked a few times and shook her head. Then she sneezed. 'Aw man…I'm getting sick…' Sakura sniffed and stood up.

She was dripping wet, cold, and sick.

Sakura began to cry. "I don't care…all I want…all I want is to see you, Sasuke…"

Sakura was beginning to feel numb. She couldn't feel her legs anymore and her fingers were freezing. Sakura knew that by now, it was probably around eight o'clock. Sakura's vision got blurry, again. She rubbed her eyes a bit, but she still couldn't see. A rush of exhaustion went through her as she collapsed down.

"Sasuke…" she whispered his name.

Sakura's eyes grew heavier. The rain poured on her. Her fists clenched tightly as tears trickled down the side of her face. 'It hurts…not being able to be with you…it hurts so much…' Sakura struggled to get up.

She wobbled over to a tree and slumped down on the trunk. She looked out at the rain and noticed it was raining so hard that she could hear nothing else but the drops of water. Sakura curled up and hugged her knees tightly to her chest. "Your warmth…I want you to hold me…Sasuke…please…please…come back…" She begged to herself.

Sakura stared into space with her dull eyes. Tears no longer fell from her eyes, although she was crying on the inside. Her heart ached like a thousand needles have been punctured through it, and she was practically sick from staying in the rain. Sakura closed her eyes, and leaned back against the tree, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Itachi stopped the car and sighed. "I'll never find her this way…" He got out of the car and quickly put his jacket on.

Itachi squinted to see the through the rain.

"I hope she's ok in this rain…"

* * *

Sasuke was beginning to worry, a lot. It's been 2 hours now, and Sakura was no where to be seen.

"Sakura…where are you? Please be ok…I can't lose you like this…" His eyes saddened.

Sasuke's eyes searched around the neighborhood. He ran up a bit ahead to a small park and looked around. Sasuke swallowed hard and clenched his fists tightly. He fell down on his knees and punched the ground.

"Fuck, this is all my fault!"

* * *

Sakura's parents rested under a building.

"Where could she be?" Natsume sighed. "If something happens to her, what will we do?" Sumino looked down worriedly.

"Don't worry, we'll find her…everyone is working hard, too…so…we'll definitely find Sakura," Natsume looked at his wife sadly and hugged her. "We need to hurry…it's been raining for 2 hours now and I don't know if Sakura is out of the rain or not."

* * *

Sasuke ran around the park, his eyes searching frantically everywhere. 'Not here…' he sighed and ran ahead.

A glimpse of pink flashed in the corner of his eyes, causing him to freeze.

Sasuke slowly turned around to see a shadowing figure sitting underneath a tree. "..S…Sakura…?" Sasuke slowly crept towards the tree.

The shadowy figure began more clear, as he could see the drenched clothes and noticed the figure was sleeping.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and gasped, seeing the pink hair. "Sakura!!!" He ran to her.

Sakura didn't stir or move.

Sasuke looked at her worriedly. "You idiot…" He shook his head and picked her up. "You have to be ok…please…you have to…"

* * *

"Ino? Yea….I found her…just tell everyone to wait for me at her house, ok?" Sasuke replied and hung up.

He dialed Itachi's number. "Hey, come pick me up! I found her….hurry, she's going to be in a worse condition if she's in the rain for any longer…yea, five blocks away from where you dropped me off. Ok, bye…"

Moments later, Itachi's car drove up behind them. "Yo!" Itachi got out of the car. "Put her in the back," he replied and opened the car door.

Sasuke gently set her down on the seats and got in. "Hurry, we need to get her home,"

* * *

They all gathered in Sakura's bedroom.

Sumino was crying and Natsume was holding her, soothing her back. "Well, then…now that she's home, it'll be ok for you all to go home. You're all probably exhausted," Natsume replied.

"Then…we'll come visit tomorrow," Ino bowed. They all glanced at Sakura once last time before going out.

Sasuke and Itachi stayed.

"I don't know what has gone through this child's head…" Natsume sighed and shook his head.

"Sasuke, I'm gonna go wait in the car," Itachi whispered and walked out.

Sakura's parents glanced at Sasuke.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke bowed to them. "If I had just told her…then this wouldn't happen. I never intended to hurt her and cause her to do this…I…I just want to protect her. I truly apologize for making Sakura sick like this," Sasuke's fists clenched tightly.

Natsume let out a sigh and looked at his wife, who was staring down at Sakura worriedly. "We know…that you love our daughter a lot. May I ask the reason you decided to suddenly just…fire her and then get the money? " He stared at Sasuke with curious eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "…like I said…I just want to protect her. Knowing that I was the one who hurt her…I really can't stand to see her like that…that's why I chose to leave. If I leave…then…we'll never see each other, again. That way, she can finally find someone suitable for her. Someone who can make her truly happy…that is all I want. Her smile, her laughter, her happiness. If she is happy…then I'll be willing to let her go," He replied.

"Do you really think she's happy without you?" Natsume slightly glared at him.

"…she will be…it's for the best, Haruno san," Sasuke nodded.

"Then why is she hurting more than ever?! Ever since she's been with you, she's always happy. But now when you leave…why is she crying more tears than she ever did?" Natsume shook his head.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that. He glanced at Sakura and a rush of guilt went through him.

"…if you really do plan to leave our daughter…then **_leave_**. It is not your place to worry about her, anymore. You say that you love her, and you say that you want to protect her. But then what happens? You just end up breaking my daughter's heart!" Natsume glared at him. "Yes…it's better if you leave. If you truly are sorry for what you have done to Sakura…then never appear before her, again, got it?"

Sasuke's fists clenched tightly. "…I understand…" he replied and turned to go.

Before he went out the door, he took one last glance at Sakura.

'…Sakura…I truly am sorry…'

* * *

Itachi jumped in surprise when Sasuke slammed the door shut, harshly. "Is…everything ok?" he asked, peering at Sasuke with curious eyes.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. 'Well…I'll take that as a **_no_**…' he sighed.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She looked around and blinked a few times. '…why am I here…? I thought…I fell asleep by a tree…'

She sat up, but a painful pulse went through her head, causing her to wince.

"Sakura?" She saw her mom pop out of the bathroom. "Oh thank god, you're ok," Sumino rushed over to Sakura and looked at her worriedly. "Why didn't you come home after school?" she asked.

"…I…just had some things on my mind…I didn't feel like coming home…" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura…you should just forget about Sasuke. He isn't worth it. Your happiness is what matters to me, Sakura-,"

"My happiness is being with Sasuke," Sakura interrupted.

Sumino sighed and shook her head. "…He left you…can you really just waste away your time loving someone who isn't worth it?" She crossed her arms.

"Yes, I can. Mom…I love him…that's just simply it. I love him…a lot…and until I can forget about him, I'll continue to love him, even if he's not here," Sakura replied.

Sumino looked at Sakura with sad eyes. She didn't say anything further and walked out of the bedroom.

Sakura sighed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders. "I'll continue to love you, Sasuke…even if you're not here…"

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling. 'I hope she's ok…' he closed his eyes.

"If only…if only you would feel the same way…I wouldn't have to leave you like this. I know that you at least like me a **_little_**…I can tell…but…but you don't love me…" Sasuke shook his head and sat up. "No more…I can't be thinking of her like this, anymore. I have to forget about her…" His eyes saddened.

"Forget…**_everything_**….about her…"

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait!!! My computer has a virus...again...and i haven't been able to get on for a few days. I've been running out of ideas, too, so sorry if my chapters are getting shorter! The next one will be up soon, so please review.**


	24. Meet Me There

**Meet Me There**

Sakura sighed in frustration.

For the last 20 minutes, she has been staring at her phone, wondering to call Sasuke or not. "…if…if I call him…what should I say, anyways?" She shook her head.

Her eyes glanced back at the phone. She finally got the courage to pick it up and dial Sasuke's number.

"Please pick up…"

* * *

Sasuke's phone vibrated. He opened it and held it to his ear. "…Hello?"

There was no answer on the other side. "Hello?" Sasuke repeated, narrowing his eyes. He sighed. Just before he was about to hang up, he finally heard someone on the other line.

"…um…" the small voice seemed to sound oddly familiar. "Sasuke…?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, immediately recognizing the voice belong to Sakura. He hung up quickly and slammed the phone down beside him. "Forget her…forget her…" Sasuke's fists clenched tightly until his nails dug deep into his skin.

* * *

Sakura's eyes saddened when she heard the phone disconnect. "Why?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Why do you ignore me?!" She threw her cell phone down to the floor, harshly.

"Why can't you hear me out, for just a moment?! Sasuke…Sasuke, why…?" Tears rolled down cheeks and dropped down the side of her face. "If only…I told you…if only I told you earlier…then things would be different…"

* * *

Itachi stared at Sasuke with confused eyes. "…and…**_why_**, exactly did you break your phone???" His eyes averted down to Sasuke's cell phone, which was cracked into little pieces.

"Shut up. It's none of your business," Sasuke glared at him and walked ahead.

"Was it Sakura?" Itachi crossed his arms.

Sasuke froze in place.

"I knew it. If she even bothered to call, why don't you just listen to her?" he smirked.

"I told you…I don't want anything more to do with her. I hurt her, and I can't let that happen again. If we come in contact again…I don't know if I can stop myself…I just…I just want to forget her…" Sasuke murmured sadly.

"You know, have you ever thought, that maybe, she might be hurting even more, with you gone?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. Sasuke stayed quiet. "…and…has it ever occurred to you, that maybe, she might just love you back?" Itachi continued.

"She can't," Sasuke looked down sadly. "It's been quite a while now…if she loved me, then we would have been together a long time ago…" he sighed and shook his head.

"Yea…but…what if she just hasn't realized it, yet, Sasuke? Have you given her a chance at-,"

"I gave her lots of chances!" Sasuke glared at him with teary eyes. "I told her how much I loved her, I **showed** her how much I loved her…and yet…in the end, I still can't have her…"

Itachi put a hand on his shoulder, gently. "Sasuke…just talk to her…" he murmured.

"No. I want to forget her…" Sasuke shook his head and slapped away Itachi's hand from his shoulder.

He turned and went out the door without another word.

* * *

Ino slowly peeked in. "Are you better, now?"

Sakura blinked at looked at her with surprised eyes. "Ino? What are you doing here???"

Ino grinned and winked. "Just came to check on you…oh, and you should come out and see this," she replied and ran back out.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and followed after, shortly. She looked around and noticed her parents were gone. Sakura shrugged and followed Ino outside. As soon as she was out the door, her jaw dropped.

"W…w…what in the-,"

"I got my driver's license…" Shikimaru replied, lazily.

"Eeeeh?! How?!" Sakura gaped.

"Took the driving test. You know, I am kind of tired of walking…" Shikimaru shrugged.

"Now he can take me shopping in his new car! Kyaaaahhh! I love you so much!!!" Temari had a gigantic smile on her face as she clung onto Shikimaru's arm. "I wonder why I even bother…" Shikimaru's eye twitched in annoyance.

Sakura shook her head a few times and stared at the car. "So…how'd you afford it?" she crossed her arms.

"I've been saving money for a few years…and my parents helped a bit," Shikimaru yawned.

Everyone raised an eyebrow and crossed their arms.

"Ok, ok…they helped a LOT," Shikimaru rolled his eyes.

"What I thought! There's no way a lazy-ass like you would have time to save money," Sakura giggled.

"Yep. So…who wants a ride?"

Everyone's hands shot up.

Shikimaru sighed and scratched his head. "Well…I'll take Temari first…then you guys can take turns riding with me," He replied as he dragged along Temari.

"Wait!" Sakura exclaimed.

Everyone turned to look at her with a confused expression.

"…I was wondering…now that you have a car…" Sakura hesitated for a moment. "…can you take me to his place?" She stared at Shikimaru with pleading eyes.

"**_Him_**?" Shikimaru raised an eyebrow.

"…Sasuke…" Sakura whispered and averted her eyes down.

They all stayed quiet.

Shikimaru let out a sigh and crossed his arms. "I don't think-,"

"Please!" Sakura blurted out. "Please, Shikimaru! I just want to see him one more time…I want to explain things to him. Please…" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

Shikimaru stayed quiet.

"If I can see him just one more time, to say what I need to say, then I…I'll be happy to let him go…" Sakura paused, waiting for him to say something.

"…girls…are so troublesome…" Shikimaru groaned and waved a hand to her, signaling her to get in the car.

Sakura's eyes brightened up. "Thank you!!!"

* * *

"How long until we get there?" Shikimaru yawned.

"Just a few more minutes…see, you can already see their house from here," Sakura pointed.

Shikimaru's eyebrows went up in amusement, when he saw how big it was. "Damn, you got yourself a rich-ass boy," he smirked.

"The top company in Japan, what else do you expect?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

Shikimaru pulled up to the parking space. Sakura immediately ran out once the car stopped.

* * *

"Aye, Sasuke, get the door!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Whatever," Sasuke murmured and walked over to the door. He glared slightly, when the knocks got louder. "Damn, who is it?" He sighed and pulled the door open. Sasuke's eyes widened, seeing Sakura standing right in front of him.

"Who is it?" Itachi's voice came.

Sasuke took a step back. "What are you doing here?" He glared at Sakura.

Sakura stayed quiet and just stared at him.

"Hey! Why won't you answer…me…" Itachi came from the kitchen and froze when he saw Sakura. "Sakura chan?" he blinked.

Sakura's eyes averted over to Itachi. "Long time to no see," she made a small smile.

"Ah…yea…" Itachi grinned. He looked at Sasuke and shook his head. He walked over to Sasuke and put one of his hand on his shoulder. "Well, she came for you, little bro…might as well take a chance, hm?" Itachi smirked. He looked back at Sakura and crossed his arms. "I've decided to marry Atsuko," he stated.

"That's good news," Sakura smiled.

"Yea…just wanted to tell you. I'll catch up with you and have a little chat, well…after you deal with him," Itachi nudged his at Sasuke.

Sakura giggled and nodded.

Itachi punched Sasuke lightly in the chest before running upstairs.

Sakura turned her attention back to Sasuke. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists tightly. "Why did you leave?" she asked, quietly.

"It's better for everyone," Sasuke simply stated.

"**_Better _**for everyone? Do you really think leaving me and just suddenly saying that our taxes towards the house are no longer needed to be paid, is going to make things better?!" Sakura glared at him.

"Sakura…you don't understand," Sasuke looked into her eyes.

"Right. I don't understand…so then tell me, Sasuke, what _should_ I understand?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura, just go back home…you and I both live in different worlds, and we were never meant to even meet each other. So just forget me, ok?" Sasuke was about to close the door in her face, but Sakura stopped him.

"Tomorrow…meet me at the basketball court," she replied.

"Tch. Like I would I go," Sasuke glared at her and attempted to close the door, again.

Sakura held the door in place. "Meet me there! I'll wait for you…no matter how long…I'll wait for you, until you come. Just five minutes, is what I need. Just hear me out, for five minutes, and…and…" Sakura hesitated. "…I promise, I'll be out of your life for good," She looked at him, waiting for a response.

"I won't come," Sasuke stated, coldly and slammed the door shut.

"You'll definitely come…I know you will…"

* * *

**I Love you guys, Over 300 reviews on this story, I really am overjoyed! Sorry for the long wait, and the next chappie will be up. You guys are awesome!**


	25. Kiss in the Rain

**Kiss In The Rain**

Shikimaru narrowed his eyes when he notice Sakura's expression. "It didn't go well?" He guessed.

"Yea…" Sakura smile sadly.

"Are you ok?" Shikimaru patter her back.

"I'm fine…hey, can you do me a favor tomorrow?" She looked at him, pleadingly.

Shikimaru raised an eyebrow.

"Tomorrow after school…I want you to take me to the basketball court."

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, tears glistening in his eyes. They didn't fall, though.

"Why appear, _now_? Can't you see I'm doing this for you?" His fists clenched tightly until his nails dug into his skin.

"You're such an idiot…"

* * *

Sakura waved goodbye to all her friends. She let out a deep sigh and went inside.

"Are you hungry?" Sumino asked.

"No, mom….I think I'll just go and lay down for a bit," Sakura smiled and went in her bedroom. She slammed the door shut and jumped onto her bed. "…you have to come, Sasuke…just five minutes, and I'll be done. I just need to tell you how I feel…and then if you still decide to walk out on me, then like I said…I promise I won't interfere with your life anymore," Tears glistened in her eyes. "I know you'll come. You always do. You always come to me when I'm in my worst times…I believe in you, so please…come…"

* * *

The next day came.

Sakura couldn't focus at all in class. Every passing minute seemed like hours. She sighed and looked out the window. 'Please come, Sasuke…I'll wait for you until you do. Even if I have to wait for hours, or the whole day…I'll wait for you.' Sakura closed her eyes sadly.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the couch, thinking about Sakura's words. He sighed in frustration and shook his head.

"I won't go. I can't go. If I do, then I won't be able to keep in these feelings. I won't go…I definitely won't go."

* * *

The bell ran for dismissal.

Sakura quickly gathered her things and went to find Shikimaru. She ran down the hall and saw him getting out from his class. "Shika-kun!!!" she called. Shikimaru froze, knowing the only people who called him that were Temari and Sakura.

He let out a sigh and turned to face her.

"Ne, ne, remember what I asked you yesterday?" Sakura smiled at him.

"Yea, whatever…come on," Shikimaru replied, lazily and walked ahead.

"Sasuke will come…at least, I hope…" Sakura followed after him. "Where did you park your car?" She asked him.

"It's just around the corner," Shikimaru pointed out.

Sakura saw the car in front of the school. Her mind flashed back to Sasuke. 'His car was always in the exact spot…' her eyes saddened.

Sakura and Shikimaru got in the car. "So? Which basketball court?" Shikimaru raised an eyebrow.

"There's one next to Sasuke's house…I'll tell you when we get there," Sakura smiled at him.

"Whatever," Shikimaru yawned.

* * *

When they reached the basketball court, Sakura got out and waved at Shikimaru. "You're expecting me to go?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yea…I want to deal with this situation alone," Sakura nodded.

"Fine…you'll be ok, though, right?" Shikimaru sighed.

"Yea," Sakura smiled at him.

"Ok, I'll tell Ino to call in a few hours," Shikimaru replied and drove away.

Sakura sighed and looked around. The basketball court still looked the same as it had the day she and Sasuke played on it. "You have to come…you always do," Sakura looked up at the sky and noticed the clouds were getting darker.

"Rain…?"

* * *

Itachi saw Sasuke on the couch and smirked. "Aren't going to go meet her?" He replied.

Sasuke glanced back at him. "How'd you know?"

Itachi shrugged. "I kind of eavesdropped on you guys before _actually_ going to my room,"

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "I'm not going," He murmured.

"Why?" Itachi came and sat by him.

"I told you, I want to forget her," Sasuke glared at him.

"Fine…but, it looks like it's going to rain. Sakura even said that she'll wait until you come…so are you really going to let her stay in that weather?" Itachi nudged him.

"I don't care. Sakura's smart, she'll find shelter," Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh really? Basketball court, hm? The only shelter there is at a basketball court is the hoop. But, you know…this isn't my problem, so…" Itachi patted his shoulder. "…if Sakura gets sick **_again_**, because of you, then don't bother to come ask me for help," he smirked and walked away.

"Tch…" Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. He looked out towards the window and noticed that it was already starting to rain.

"Damn, Sakura…you better stay out of the rain…"

* * *

Sakura was soaking wet. She didn't expect it to rain so quickly.

"I'll wait for you. Please hurry, Sasuke…" Sakura gasped when she heard thunder.

She hugged herself as the rain began to pour down. More thunder was heard and Sakura could see the lightning flashing in the sky.

"Sasuke…I'm scared…hurry and come…"

* * *

Sasuke was starting to get worried.

Itachi came downstairs and blinked. "Eh? You're still here?" He looked out at the rain. "It's getting pretty bad. You know, a lot of girls are scared of lightning…and judging that Sakura just recovered from getting sick, I don't think getting another fever is a good idea. Sasuke…are you really not going?" Itachi crossed his arms.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Oh, geez. You know, if you're not going, then I'm going! Leaving her out there in the rain is kind of cruel," Itachi headed for the door, but Sasuke got up, grabbed his jacket, and stopped him.

"I'll go." He stated and ran out.

Itachi smiled. "Make sure to give her a kiss!!!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke blushed and glanced back slightly. "Shut up!"

* * *

Sakura sat down and leaned against the basketball hoop-stand. She hugged her knees tightly and let the cold rain pour on her.

"He's not coming…why…? He always does….so why isn't he here, yet?"

Tears ran down her cheeks.

* * *

Sasuke didn't stop at all.

He panted heavily and saw the basketball court. "Sakura…"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw a glance of her pink hair.

* * *

Sakura heard footsteps.

She fluttered her eyes a bit and raised up her head slowly. Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke in front of her, panting. "…Sasuke…" She stood up slowly and stared at him sadly.

"You idiot!" Sasuke glared at her. "Why are you just staying here in the rain? You should at least find shelter, at least! I swear, you're so stupid," He scolded and took of his jacket. He put the jacket on her and tightened it around her. "Hurry up and say what you need to say. I was busy, you know," Sasuke sighed.

"I knew you would come," Sakura smiled faintly at him.

"I didn't want to! Itachi was fucking pressuring me that you'd be out in this rain…I…I just thought it'd be mean if I left you out here, so…so I just came. So don't get the wrong idea! Your five minutes starts now, so hurry up. I have important things to do," He glared at her.

Sakura stared at him for a while. "Do you still love me?" she asked quietly.

Sasuke froze. He didn't answer her and looked away. "…no…" Sasuke lied.

Sakura's eyes widened. Tears were building up in her eyes. "So, you really do want me out of your life?" Sakura was careful not to let her voice quiver.

"Yes," Sasuke lied again.

Sakura didn't notice when her tears fell. She took off his jacket and threw it back at him.

Sasuke looked at her with confused eyes.

"Then why did you come? You still care for me, don't you?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"I told you, I only came because I knew you're too stupid to even find shelter from this rain," Sasuke glared at her.

"…you're right…" Sakura laughed. "I'm stupid. I'm really, really, stupid, aren't I? You know…" She looked at him sadly. "I was really depressed when you left. I cried a lot…and…I was thinking that maybe I should have killed myself. Because, I'm really nothing without you, Sasuke…"

And with that, she slowly pulled out a pocketknife that was in her pants.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and looked at her with horrified eyes. "What are you doing?"

Sakura didn't answer, as she held the knife to her neck. "Can you call out my name?" She smiled faintly at him and began to cut slowly on her neck.

"Sakura!" Sasuke slapped the knife out of her hand. "What are you trying to do, idiot?!" Sasuke yelled at her. His eyes averted to the bloody cut on the side of her neck. He began to feel worried, but before he could do anything, he was caught by surprise when Sakura suddenly pulled him down and kissed him.

Sakura was hoping he wouldn't pull away, as more tears strolled down the side of her face.

Sasuke couldn't resist. He closed his eyes tightly.

Sakura broke apart, but quickly leaned in and gave him another kiss…a more passionate and hungrier kiss. Sasuke just stood there while she continued to kiss him, but began to slowly kiss her back. She tasted like strawberries…she always did.

Sasuke then pushed her away and turned around. "You're five minutes are up. I'm going," He replied and began to walk away.

Sakura's fists clenched tightly. "I love you!!!" She exclaimed.

Sasuke froze in place. "Lies." He replied and continued to walk away.

Sakura shook her head and ran to him. Sasuke stopped when he felt her hug him from behind. "You still love me, Sasuke. I know that…so please stop this…" Sakura cried.

"So what if I do? That doesn't matter to you! So quit playing with my feelings when you don't really love me!" Sasuke jerked her arms off his waist and glared at her.

Sakura stayed quiet. "You think…that this is all a **_joke_**?" She looked up at him with teary eyes. "You think that I'm just playing with your feelings?" Sakura shook her head and stepped back. "I see…" She smiled sadly.

"I love you."

And with that statement, Sasuke tried to search her eyes for any lies. She was telling the truth.

"Goodbye…" Sakura whispered and turned around to go.

Sasuke immediately felt guilty. He stared at Sakura's back, and noticed something was tugging at his heart. 'No…' Sasuke's hands were trembling. "You can't…" Sasuke watched as she was getting farther and farther away. "You can't just…" Sasuke shook his head. He took a step forward. **_"I love you…"_** Her words rang into his mind. Idiot. He was such an idiot! She had felt the same way for so long, and he was so dense to not notice it. Sasuke cursed himself for being so stupid. "Sakura…" His eyes stared at her. She kept walking…she never looked back. She's finally said what he wanted to hear for so long, and now he's just letting her slip away.

Without another thought, he ran to her.

Sakura gasped when she was pulled back into two strong arms.

"You can't just say goodbye like that, idiot!" Sasuke hugged her tightly. "You can't…just leave…" Sasuke buried his face into her wet hair.

Sakura blinked for a few moments in confusion. Then understood and smiled. "You rich jerk, it's you who wouldn't believe me," She smirked.

Sasuke sighed and hugged her tighter. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Sakura hugged him back, gently.

Sasuke broke apart from her and stared into her eyes. "I love you." He replied.

Sakura smiled warmly at him. "If you leave me again, you're dead, got it?" She poked his chest.

Sasuke smirked. He held her hand and pulled her to him.

"Got it,"

And he crushed his lips on hers.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed!!! Oh, and the story's not done yet, so wait for the next chapter!!! REVIEW!**


	26. 3 Years

**3 Years**

_3 years later. Itachi is married with Atsuko, with one baby boy they named "Daisuke". Shikimaru proposed to Temari(well, not really…he just threw the ring at her and said "Let's get married") so they're now engaged. Ino and Gaara are married. Neji and Tenten are also married, and are expecting a child in 2 months. Naruto and Hinata are still dating, but they intend to get married in the next month. Sasuke and Sakura are still dating._

* * *

It was Sakura's 19th birthday. Everyone was there…well, except Sasuke.

"Geez, where is he?!" Sakura pouted and looked down at her birthday cake.

"Maybe he's stuck in a meeting? You know, managing a company at a young age is hard work," Ino shrugged.

Sakura sighed. "Yea, you're right…but I do hope he comes."

Unfortunately, he didn't.

After another hour of waiting, Sakura's mother decided they should start, or the food would be cold. Sakura looked at her piece of cake, sadly.

'He promised that he'll make it…'

* * *

Sakura sighed and took out her phone. She dialed Sasuke's number. He didn't answer. "Oh come on! You miss my birthday party, and now you're not even answering your phone…"

She gasped in surprise when her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the caller I.D. and noticed it was Sasuke. She opened her phone. "You rich jerk!!! I thought you said you'll make it!"

Sasuke laughed on the other line. _"Sakura, in a few minutes, can you come out to the beach?"_ he asked.

"Eh? What beach?" Sakura blinked.

_"**Our**_ _beach,"_ Sasuke replied and hung up.

Sakura thought for a moment. Then it clicked. "Oh gosh…he doesn't mean the beach where he told me about Atsuko, right? Ugh, he's going to do something romantic again…" Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sakura arrived at the beach. She looked around and noticed he wasn't even there yet. Sakura sighed and walked over to the shore. She took off her shoes and curled her toes in the sand.

"Three years…I really do miss this beach," Sakura smiled.

"Hey," Sasuke hugged her from behind.

"You scared me!" Sakura glared at him. "

Sorry," Sasuke chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Where were you this evening? Do you know how long we waited for you?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"And again, I'm sorry," Sasuke shrugged.

"You're such a jerk," Sakura punched his chest lightly.

"I know," Sasuke held her hands and smiled at her.

"You're planning to do something, aren't you? And at this beach, I know it's going to be something romantic, isn't it?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you like that," Sasuke leaned in and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He broke apart shortly and kneeled in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw him take out a small ring-box. She held her breath when he opened the box to reveal a sliver ring with a beautiful diamond on it.

"Sakura…" Sasuke smiled at her. "Will you marry me?"

Sakura stood frozen. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yea, you miss my birthday party and don't answer my calls, and then you just plan to propose to me?"

Sasuke blinked at her.

Sakura grabbed his collar and pulled him up. She smiled at him. "Of course I'll marry you, jerk,"

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Sakura, you're such an idiot…"

And with that, he kissed her.

* * *

**Lol yea, short...but anyways, I hope you enjoyed my story! Wow, this story had lots of readers, and I thank you all for supporting me! This is probably my longest story ever, and my best, but I'm truly, truly, truly, thankful for those who kept reading it till' the end!!! Please review and tell me what you think of the ending! I love you guys, and I'll be posting up new stories, so plz check them out, and again, THANK YOU!!!**


End file.
